Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits
by Yo Fucking Suckers Im Senorita
Summary: Rewritten fic of the Dark Lords Reign series which was a complete disaster. Albus Severus Potter is a misfit and he wishes to create a group full of misfits like him. Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter And Frozen, it is only a fanfic. If you feel you'll hate this fic, then I Beg you Please Don't Read this fic. . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

i

 _Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N:. IF YOU FEEL YOU'LL HATE THIS FIC THEN PLEASE DON'T READ AND PLEASE DON'T REVIEW. THIS IS AN REQUEST. DON'T READ IF YOU'LL HATE IT. I LOVE YOU ALL,PLEASE DON'T FAV ME, FOLLOW ME OR REVIEW ME OUT OF PITY. EVEN THOUGH I WOULD BE GLAD IF YOU FAV OR FOLLOW THIS FIC, BUT NEVER MIND DON'T FAV OR FOLLOW OUT OF PITY. ONLY GIVE THIS FIC A FAV OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE A FAV OR FOLLOW, THEN DON'T GIVE. THERE'S NO PRESSURE.

PLEASE GIVE SHELTER TO BUDGIES AND OTHER BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE FEED THE STRAY BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE WATER YOUR PLANTS EVERYDAY. I KNOW THIS HAS NO RELATION TO THIS FIC BUT PLEASE DO ALL OF IT. THIS FIC IS AU.

 _I HAVE ANNOUNCED REGARDING THIS IN MY PROFILE A FEW MONTHS AGO._ It's the rewritten fic of the 'The Dark Lords Reign' series, trust me, that fic was really a disaster, the fic was really pathetic, I was actually at that time was so pressurized due to Exams and all, wrote that bull shit, but this time I will try to make it as sane as possible, I promise it will be sane, if you want to find out how much insane the fic I have wrote then you need to ask me to show you, well, before deleting the fic a month ago, I downloaded the series and it is saved in my computer as a proof, so trust me you would not want to read cause that fic was horrendously pathetic, your ears and eyes will bleed by reading that fic. It was a next generation-Harry Potter and Frozen crossover fic, and there were about more than 4 of them, Voldemort is Back(9/16-11/26,2016), The Last Basilisk(9/18-11/26,2016), Triwiz Tournament(9/23-11/26,2016), Evil ascending(10/02-11/26,2016), and The Sinister Shadows( 11/05 to 12/31,2016) the fic will be similar to the dark lords to many extent apart from the Voldemort rebirth part, but it will not be a series, by the way there will be so many things. There will be no Voldemort, he is dead for good.

THIS FIC IS ABOUT ALBUS POTTER WHO IS A MISFIT, HE WILL MAKE FRIENDS WHO ARE MISFITS, JOIN ALBUS AND HIS MISFITS FRIENDS ADVENTURES.

 _Please don't read this fic if you'll think you'll hate it and even If you read Please don't review, because you'll do nothing but waste your time, Lol. This Fic I am writing and I will write is completely same to the Dark Lords Reign fic What you will read from now is all same to the DARK LORD EXCEPT THE VOLDEMORT REBIRTH PART. HE IS DEAD FOR GOOD. ALL THE PLOT AND IDEAS WILL BE THE SAME TO MY LAST FIC DARK LORDS REIGN EXCEPT THE VOLDEMORT REBIRTH PART._

Warnings: This fic is Au; I will follow the cursed child when they will be in Uni and Frozen too.

The many things are:1: This is a Scorpius Malfoy X Rose Weasley fanfic; Harry and Hermione Love affair, Albus will be bisexual, Draco will be the hot DADA teacher, Hugo and Rose are twins. Rose will be best friends with Anna. This was similar to the Dark Lords.

2: There will be Hogwarts University, yes, established by the ministry of magic in 2016, even wizards go college for four years, everyone needs higher studies. This was similar to the Dark Lords.

3: There will be wizlympics, well, while watching the Olympics 2016; I thought that how great it will be if the Wizarding World has an Olympics too. In Olympics people from diff countries participate and play and represent their countries and in Wizlympics, Students from different wizarding schools participate and play and represent their school. The games in Wizlympics will be all magical. Thinking on writing a fic on that well, after then next gen graduate school when they will be in Uni, I'll write that fic. This was similar too.

4: There will be club system; students who are not in their Quidditch team can only participate in club, Students who are third years and above can only participate in clubs. This was similar.

5: There will be P.E. and it is divided into many magical sports, there is Unity Quidditch, some students from different houses Quidditch team are selected to play this game. This game is in Wizlympics too. Weird nah? This was similar.

6: Elsa is Megane, because of reading in the dark, her eyesight has gone poor, Lol, think how hot she will look when she'll wear those nerdy glasses. She is Norwegian British, she will have a British accent, so cool, man. This was half similar.

7: Kristoff is a werewolf; he was bit by a werewolf when he was a kid, lol. He will bring Sven in Hogwarts. His surname will be Avery, lol, but he is a very nice Avery, there is sure hotness in that surname. Because of his Parents death, his grandfather employed two trolls named Bulda, Cliff and Grand Pabbie to look after him, Lol. His full name is Kristoff Bjorgman Avery. This was similar.

8: It's only a fanfiction right, so Please don't hate me. Elsa's and Anna's surname is Black; they are related to Sirius Black. Well, Walburga had a younger brother named Agnar first. And you may think, How Blacks are royals, Well, The Blacks are quite royal, with their attitude and good looks so I have thought how about making them real deal Royals Lol. Well, I have made up a story for that. Lol, Please don't hate me. Many years ago there lived a guy named Aristopher Black, he had a kingdom in a Magical part in Norway named Arendelle, and then the Westengard who are greedy and selfish attacked them and ruined their kingdom, they moved it to England, and hid them from Muggles. Walburga Black was the first queen but because she loves doing Pureblood supremacy rather than ruling, so they gave it to Agnar Black where as Walburga shifted to Grimmauld Place, her Ancestral home, which she inherited from Lord Phineas Black her great Grandfather, Lol. Agnar fourth is the new king of Arendelle, and Iduna Flint (don't ask anything) is his wife, lol, They had kids: Yes, lol, six very good looking kids (They are all hunks). Phineas Nigellus Black is the oldest (He was named after Phineas Nigellus Black), Sirius Black 4 and Orion Black2, twins are second oldest and 4 years younger than Phineas, Elsa and Anna and Regulus Black 3 or 4 are triplets and the youngest. All the Blacks are prankster, including Elsa and Anna. I KNOW YOU HATE THIS IDEA BUT COME ON ITS ONLY A FAN FICTION, HA-HA. This was similar.

9: James will be one year older than Albus. James has glasses and he is a prankster and the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was similar.

10: Lily Luna Potter and Elsa are best friends; Elsa's full name is Elizabeth Walburga Black. I'll write a frozen part, cursed child part and the next gen going back in time fic later after this was similar.

Hope you hate it or love it.

 _Chapter 1_

Albus and Rose tried to find an empty compartment but all of them were full with stupid kids. And then Albus's eyes lay on the compartment in the corner. He opened the door. He saw eight kids were already sitting there. Albus saw that two more seats were empty.

'' Everywhere else is full, can I and my cousin sit here?'' he requested. One of the blonde kids with silver grey eyes said ''Sure why not''

Albus and Rose sat at those empty seats. Albus seat was beside the window, so he stared at the beautiful scenery. Albus looked at the other kids they looked really weird to him.

So the train ride goes on with an awkward silence.

Rose broke off the silence saying ''Um, Can anyone please talk''

''Uh, Yeah, you are right, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, and may I know your name?'' the Platinum Blonde haired kid said.

''Oh I see'' Rose frowned. ''My name is Rose Granger Weasley''

''Mmhm, A very pretty name'' Scorpius said.

Rose, a bit surprised at that, blushed furiously, her face is as red as her hair.

''My name is Albus Severus Potter'' Albus said.

''Merlins Beard, You're Harry Potter son'' Scorpius stares at him in awe. ''Isn't that cool, Kristoff?''.

The other boy named Kristoff with Blonde hair and brown eyes stares at Albus and said ''Yes, Cool, My name is Kristoff Bjorgman Avery and I like reindeer's''

''Uh, great'' Albus said. Then he stares at the other six. His eyes then gazed into the Dark Blonde haired boy who was staring the view outside the window.

''What is your name?'' Albus asked, he stares at the kid curiously.

The kid stares at him, his hazel blue eyes bore into Albus's eyes. Albus felt a bit nervous, it was like he is reading him.

''Thomas Marvolo Gaunt'' the kid replied.

''Marvolo?'' Rose stared at the kid with fear.

''Don't worry, he is not related to him, he is a disowned Gaunt, he is the grandson of Matthew Gaunt, the 'blood traitor' brother of Marvolo, so you don't have to worry'' Kristoff said.

''People always get scared after they hear our surname, you know there's a rumour going on that I am Voldemort's child'' Scorpius said grimly.

''What? That's just ridiculous, isn't it?'' Albus said to another golden haired boy with sky blue eyes.

''Yes, Rumors are nothing but carried by foolish haters'' The kid grinned. ''My Name is Regulus Arcturus Black the third, and I am the fourth prince of Arendelle''

''You're a prince? A real prince, I have heard that Arendelle is a big magical kingdom, I have read it in books'' Rose said with a surprise look.

''Well, we are quite famous'' Regulus grinned making Rose blush more. _This compartment is full of blonde's and good looking blonde's_ , Rose got to admit that.

''My brother Sirius and Orion is best friends with your brother and Fred, they are boasting about being best friends with Harry Potter's son in this whole summer'' Reg said.

''oh right, James and Fred didn't told me anything regarding this'' Albus said.

''Looks like you're not that close to your brother'' A black haired guy with clear blue colored eyes remarked.

''Yes'' Albus said frowning. ''How do you know—''

''He is good at observing, His name is Theodore Nott the third'' a girl with blackish Red hair and brown color eyes answered. ''My name is Elena Krum, I am the eldest daughter of Viktor Krum, I got a letter from Drumstrang too but I wanted to attend Hogwarts and my father wanted that too".

''Wow, that's good'' Albus said nodding. So I am not the only one with a famous father, Albus thought. He stares at the other three girls. He asked one of them with dirty blonde hair and braces ''what is your name?''

''Beatrice Zabini'' the girl said timidly.

''Oh, and yours?'' Albus asked the other two. One of them is reading a book, that's why he can't see her face and another of them was a brunette with light green eyes.

''My name is Glinda Parkinson'' she said and nudged the other girl. The other girl shut down the book she was reading. She was wearing glasses and her hair was light blonde and with icy blue eyes. She looked quite similar to that Reg guy.

'' What is it?'' she asked.

''What is your name?'' Albus asked, studying her curiously.

''Elsa, Elizabeth Walburga Black'' she stared at Albus while narrowing her eyes.

''Why are you staring at me like that? What have I done?'' Albus asked.

''Nothing, it's just I felt that you're a banshee in disguise of a boy'' Elsa said.

''What?'' Albus said while scowling at her.

''Please don't mind her, she is just joking, isn't it Elsa?'' Kristoff said nervously.

''Well, kind of, Sorry, I didn't wanted to be rude'' Elsa said.

''Uh, it's alright, we kind of expected it from relatives of Death eaters'' Rose said while frowning.

''That's rude, Rose'' Albus gave her an apologetic look. Rose rolled her eyes and said ''I am absolutely right, Al, look at their surnames Gaunt, even though he is disowned but still, look at the others Black, Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Parkinson, Zabini, and Krum surname even though they are quite famous, but my Dad hates them''

''Looks like you're a Know-it-all'' Elsa coldly said.

''Excuse me, is that bad?'' Rose raised an eyebrow.

''Being Know-it-all is not bad at all, but being Bossy is'' Elsa smirked back.

''Al, I am leaving, you can stay here If you want'' Rose said irritatingly and left the compartment.

''Elsa, What have you done? Look she is gone'' Scorpius said gloomily.

''Oh really, that's bad, I didn't wanted to be rude, I swear'' Elsa smirked.

Albus thought about Rose ''She was rude, Just because their parents or relatives were death eater doesn't mean they will be bad''

Albus asked Scorpius ''so you guys are familiar with each other right?'' But Kristoff answered.

'We were best friends then suddenly Elsa stopped being near to us when she was six, then she started being ice-solated, she is talking to us after a long time'' Kristoff said then stopped. Elsa grimaced. The compartment became quiet for a while.

''What?'' Albus asked breaking the silence.

''Nothing, well, talk about yourself, which house do you want to get sorted?'' Scorpius asked. ''I was thinking of Slytherin''

''I would rather be in Gryffindor, my parents were both in Gryffindor'' Albus said.

''Any of the four house'' Thomas said.

''me too, any of the four'' Theo said.

''I would have to be in Slytherin, even though, I want to be a Hufflepuff but still, If I don't my Grandpa would be really upset'' Kristoff told.

''That's sad to know'' Albus replied.

Reg cleared his throat and said ''I would like to be in Slytherin, I don't want to be in Gryffindor cause my Brother Sirius and Orion are there that's why''

''Me too, I would like to be in Slytherin, cause that house suits me the most'' Elsa said.

'' I would be either in Ravenclaw or Slytherin'' Elena said.

''I would like to be in Slytherin too'' Zabini said. Parkinson nodded and said ''me too''

''So everyone apart from me wants to be in Slytherin'' Albus said.

All of them nodded. Albus inwardly frowned.

Then suddenly the door opened. He saw his brother James Sirius Potter grinning at him, beside him were Sirius Black and Orion Black twin brothers with very good looking features and Fred Weasley II who is grinning from ear to ear.

'A new drama will start; I guess' Albus thought.

''Hey there, Al, how's everything going, I came here to check my brother, By the way I also came here to give a great message, I made two more people join my group The Golden-Red Gryffindor Marauders, How's the name, by the way, Where was I at? Yes, I made Louis and Hugo the members of our newly formed group'' James said in a single breath while grinning.

''Really, that is so great to know, now get lost'' Albus replied.

''What? Al How could you?'' James pretended of getting hurt. Albus rolled his eyes at him.

''Reggikins, Elsiekins I am so proud of you two, you made new friends'' Sirius said.

''Weird friends'' Fred II laughed, and the four of them: James, Sirius, Orion and Fred snickered.

''What do you guys think yourselves huh? Prongs Padfoot Moony Wormtail'' Albus said with a huff.

''Well, Al, my bro, last year the four of us, has decided that we should do something cool'' James said.

''Like continuing what our Predecessors did'' Sirius added.

''May we continue ourselves Prongs James'' James said.

''Sirius Padfoot'' Sirius grinned.

''Forge Fred'' Fred laughed.

''Moony Orion'' Orion beamed. And then suddenly, Louis and Hugo appeared.

''Snyder Hugo'' Hugo smirked.

''Truffles Louis'' Louis grinned.

''The Golden Red Gryffindor Marauders'' All of them said.

Scorpius, Albus, Theo, Thomas, Kristoff, Beatrice, Elsa and Glinda all gave them odd looks. Elena, who was a bit annoyed, got up from her seat.

''Where are you going?'' Glinda asked.

''To the Loo, I'll come back soon'' Elena replied. She was about to leave but James blocked the doorway.

''What are you doing? Move Please'' Elena scowled at him. James, Sirius, Orion and Fred grinned mischievously.

''Actually, I don't feel like moving'' he smirked. ''I won't move until you say the password''

''What Password?'' Elena raised an eyebrow.

''The Password is James is the coolest, handsomest, smartest, nicest prankster I have ever met'' he smirked. Elena rolled her eyes and said '' James is the foulest, conceited, stupidest, Arrogant Salamander I have ever seen'' Elena smirked.

The others laughed at that. James frowned at her and Elena lightly pushed him out of her way and left the compartment.

''Well, ha ha'' Sirius laughed.

''I certainly don't find that funny, by the way, I should inform you all, that you should all wear your school robes, cause we will soon arrive to Hogwarts'' James said and walked away from there. Sirius, Orion, Hugo, Fred and Louis followed him. Albus stared at the other students who were talking about 'How the Sorting will gonna be?''

'Hogwarts…I wonder how cool that's going to be' Albus thought.

 _To Be Continued…._

 _A/N: I got a wound in my right knee while going out for college. But don't worry it has healed now but still hurts a bit._


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting of Misfits

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Check out my fic: I Am Your Fan, Harry James Potter; it is a Harry X Oc and Hermione X Draco fic. Teddy Remus Lupin and Elsa's oldest brother are Hogwarts Uni students. By the way, the school may not allow foreign exchange students but University does. Today is 8th March, so a very happy women's day to you all.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

''Firs' years follow me'' Hagrid said to all of the curious First year students.

''Hagrid it is nice to see you again'' said Albus grinning at the half giant.

''Isn' ya lil Albus'' beamed Hagrid.

''Wow, you know that large guy'' said Scorpius.

''Yeah, he is a family friend'' said Albus.

The students stumbled and trailed Hagrid through the narrow path. And then the students were all surprised to see a very big castle over a mountain surrounded by the vast lake. It looked really beautiful.

''It's bigger than our castle'' Reg said while staring at the castle in awe.

Albus, Reg, Scorpius and Thomas all got into a boat. Albus said to Scorpius ''you know guys James said that there's a Giant Squid lives here in the black lake''

''Yes, My Father told me that too'' Scorpius replied.

''Have you all brought a pet with you, I have brought Snuffles, my pet Pomerian'' Reg said.

''I have brought Trojan, my bat'' Scorpius told.

''My father bought me an Owl, he calls it Hedwig the second, she is a girl'' Albus said. ''She was named after my Dad's late snowy Owl''

''Oh, I see, Elsa has a Phoenix who is also named after a famous phoenix named Fawkes of a very famous person named Albus Dumbledore, the Former Headmaster of Hogwarts'' Reg said.

''I was named after him'' Albus said.

''That's great'' Scorpius told. Albus frowned 'I don't find it great at all, getting named after dead people''

''By the way, what is your pet, Thomas?'' Albus asked. Thomas stares at him and said '' Jackpot, he is a Turtle''

''Oh, Nice name'' Albus nodded, his eyes then laid upon the castle, the castle looked really magnificent.

ASPAHGOM

All the first year students gathered in the Entrance Hall. In front of them, a chubby wizard was beaming at them. He has a light scar in his face.

''Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Neville Longbottom, I am your Herbology Professor and Teacher in charge'' Neville said. And then Neville opened the Great Oaken doors. The students followed Neville to the Great Hall. Albus stares at the Gryffindor table. He saw James, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, Dominique were all staring at him and Rose, Roxanne Hugo and Louis with concern.

After the end of the Sorting Hat's song, everyone clapped cheerily. Professor Longbottom stepped forward holding a long parchment ''Rose Granger-Weasley'' he called.

Rose who was a bit nervous, sat on the chair. The Hat was placed over her head.

''Gryffindor'' the Hat announced. And everyone from the Gryffindor table cheered.

James shouted ''Yeahhhhh''.

Neville called ''Scorpius Malfoy''. Scorpius sat on the table and then the Hat called ''Slytherin''. The Slytherins cheered but the Gryffindor booed.

And then the names called on,

''Hugo Weasley'' ''Gryffindor''

''Louis Weasley'' ''Gryffindor''

''Annabeth Black'' a strawberry blonde haired girl who looked just like Elsa sat on the Tool cheerfully and then the Hat called ''Gryffindor'' She happily joined the Gryffindor table.

''Taylor Finnigan'' ''Hufflepuff''

''Elena Krum'' ''Slytherin''

''Glinda Parkinson'' ''Slytherin''

''Polly Chapman'' ''Gryffindor''

''Martha Bones'' ''Hufflepuff''

''Karl Jenkins'' ''Ravenclaw''

''Elizabeth Black'' Neville called Elsa's name. Elsa sat on the tool calmly and within two second, the hat called ''Slytherin'' Elsa smirked and walked towards the Slytherin table.

''Regulus Black'' Neville called, and soon he was sorted into Slytherin much to Sirius and Orion's dismay. Theodore Nott 3, Kristoff was also sorted to Slytherin.

''Thomas Gaunt'' The whole great hall gasped. Then one of the students uttered ''He is a Disowned Gaunt'' and then he got sorted in Slytherin like his other friends. Albus felt this Thomas Gaunt very mysterious.

''Stephen Mclaggen'' ''Gryffindor''

''Roxanne Weasley'' ''Gryffindor''

''Brenda Chang'' 'Ravenclaw'

''Aurora Boots'' ''Gryffindor''

''Saraswati Patil'' ''Ravenclaw''

''Yann Federicks'' ''Gryffindor''

''Albus Potter'' The whole Hall became silent. Albus walked towards the tool and sat on it. Neville puts the hat on his head.

''Slytherin''

Everyone was shocked; James looked like someone has slapped him so as Victoire, Rose, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, and Lucy, Molly. They were all stunned. But then James clapped, Albus was really very surprised at that. He thought that James would give him a glare but why is he clapping for him?

Albus saw that the Slytherins were all clapping for him. Scorpius was grinning at his way. Albus sat across him and next to Thomas.

After the dinner, the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall's gave them a wonderful speech. Everyone looked happy starting school except Albus who was really nervous; he wonders what would his parents say?

ASPAHGOM

They are in the Quidditch. Today is their first flying lesson with Madam Hooch.

Everyone's broom sails up into their hands except Albus. Everyone makes fun of Albus. ''Hahahaha'' except his some Slytherin friends and his newly formed Best friend Scorpius.

Everyone started to practice flying on their brooms, Albus leaned against one tree in the Pitch and watched them flying. Elsa and Scorpius and Elena were flying brilliantly among all others and Rose, she is really very good.

Elsa landed on the ground and then handed the broom to Madam Hooch.

''You should join your Quidditch team next year'' Madam Hooch told.

''I don't wanna play Quidditch, even though I love it but still I would rather join the Hogwarts Magical Gymnastic team'' Elsa said while fixing her glasses.

''You need to wait two more years'' Madam Hooch replied.

Elsa nodded and walked towards Albus way. She stood beside him and watches others flying. Scorpius and Kristoff were waving towards their way. They saw Scorpius flirting with Rose even during flying.

''Cute, aren't they?'' Elsa said. Albus stares at her.

''Looks like Scor has a thing for your cousin dear'' Elsa smirked at Albus.

''Like I give a hell about that'' Albus replied.

''You look a bit mad, well, I won't blame you for that, they really are a bit of mean, especially that Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman'' Elsa said.

''I am not mad about that, it's just People expects too much from me, Just because I look exactly like my Father and brother, doesn't mean that I have to be like them'' Albus said to her.

She stares at him and said ''I guess I can understand what you are feeling now''

He studies her for a brief moment and then laid his eyes on Thomas Gaunt who was taking brilliant dive.

Potions classroom

It's the fourth time, Albus and Scorpius messes their potion. Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman and other mean kids were making fun of him again. Rose ignored him, Roxanne, Louis and Hugo wanted to help but Albus rejected them. Slughorn comes in front of them and stares at them with a disappointing look.

"Mr. Potter you have ruined the potion again" said Slughorn. "Your father was a great student so was your grandma and look at you" he continued.

Albus looked down. " Don't mind him Albus, today is the worst day after all" said Scorpius.

The bell rang; the students exited the potions classroom and headed for the DADA classroom in second floor.

They saw Draco Malfoy, the DADA teacher staring at them with a stern expression. The students sat on their respective desks.

''I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, your DADA teacher, and I will be teaching you everything regarding this subject, and today I am going to teach you about the spell Periculum, listen to me carefully'' Draco Malfoy said haughtily.

''Isn't he hot?'' Roxanne said.

''He used to be a Death Eater'' Rose frowns.

''Scorpius looks exactly like his Dad, doesn't he? **''** Anna stares at Draco dreamily.

Albus rolled his eyes at the girls foolishness, his eyes then fell upon Kristoff who looked really sleepy. What's wrong with him?

Their class ended after an hour. Scorpius and Albus were walking along the Third Floor corridor. They heard a crying noise from the corner of the Corridors.

Albus and Scorpius exchanged glances and walked towards there. They saw some Sixth year students were teasing and bullying four first year Slytherin students who were none other than Regulus, Kristoff, Theo and Thomas. Blood was spurting from Thomas nose and Theo was lying on the ground losing his consciousness. Reg was crying while Kristoff was trying to fight with one of the sixth year guy.

''I am going to call the Teacher'' Scorpius said and walked away from there. Albus stood there still staring at his newly made friends getting beaten up by sixth years students, and then Albus got enraged and lunged himself at one of the sixth year boys. He got a punch from one of those boys and a big boy named Roderick used a Stunning spell on him and after that Albus lost his consciousness.

He woke up on a bed in the Hospital Wing, he saw Scorpius grinning up at him.

''I am glad that you are okay, your brother and cousins came to meet you but you are sleeping during that time'' Scorpius said.

''Where are others?'' Albus asked.

''Well, they got discharged'' Scorpius replied.

Albus looked up at Scorpius and said ''I have thought that I am the only one who is a misfit but now I am seeing that Im not the only one''

Scorpius stares at Albus with concern.

''Hey Scor, well it is kind of foolish, but let's make a new group like my brother'' Albus said.

''What? Why are you saying this? '' Scorpius said ''Do you want to compete with your brother?''

''No, I just want to help people who are misfits in school like me by making them joining my group, Do you like my idea?'' Albus said.

''That's great, Al, it's a nice idea, but have you thought about the group name?'' Scorpius asked.

''Well, Slytherin Silver-Green Marauders'' Albus answered.

Scorpius gave a look to Albus.

''You really not doing this to compete with your brother''

''I have already told the reason, Scor'' Albus replied with a slight frown.

''Well, why Marauders?'' Scorpius asked.

''Well there is a Gryffindor Marauders, and Er, there should be a Slytherin Marauders too, so'' Albus said. ''Hey we can talk about that later, right now, our main priority is to find misfits like me''

''Well, I know many misfits and among them is me, and I would love to join you'' Scorpius said.

''What really Scor?'' Albus asked, he couldn't believe what he heard.

''Yes, Al, I would love to be a member of your group'' Scorpius grinned.

''Thanks a loads, mate''

To Be Continued...

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: The boy named Kristoff

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 3

''So let's start with Kristoff'' Albus said. Scorpius grimaced.

''What's wrong?'' Albus asked.

''Al, Kris has a sort of 'furry problem' you see'' Scorpius said.

'''Furry problem' why does that word sounds familiar to me?'' Albus said to himself. ''Scorpius please, tell me about his problem, I want to help''

''Well, you're my best buddy and Kristoff is my best buddy too, for his well being I will definitely say the truth, he is a werewolf'' Scorpius muttered in a low voice.

''What? Werewolf, when, how?'' Albus asked.

They were currently sitting in the Library, helping each other with their DADA homework.

''Kristoff Bjorgman Avery, the son of Celine Bjorgman and Dexter Avery, his Grandpa's name is Herbert Avery, after his parents death he lives with his grandpa and trolls'' Scorpius said.

''Trolls? Are you kidding me?'' Albus couldn't believe it.

''Yes, his grandpa hired Grand Pabbie, Bulda and Cliff to look after him. They raised Kristoff. One day when Kristoff was about six years old, he was strolling around the garden along with his reindeer, Sven and then suddenly a large figure attacked Sven from the dark corner of the garden, Kristoff protected him thus getting highly injured, his whole body was full of scars, and wounds. He was taken to St Mungos, but it was already too late, he was infected with Lycanthropy'' Scorpius said grimly. ''He takes the Wolfsbane potion during full moon, and….well, he is a misfit, I guess, more than you and me both''

''I will help him, I will make him join my group'' Albus said.

ASPAHGOM

''Will you be able to walk Kristoff'' said Reg. Kristoff nodded slightly.

''Al is sleeping right now, it's the perfect time to go'' said Scorpius.

Albus covered the blanket over his body and pretended to sleep. And then he heard the door closing.

''Al, they gone, let's do our thing now'' Scorpius said. Albus got up from the bed quickly.

''Theo, Thomas, Reg has already left, I lied to them about doing homework'' Scorpius said.

''Good, but how will we go outside?'' Albus said.

''There's a hidden door behind the bookshelves in our common room, it leads towards the Grounds, My Dad told me about this'' Scorpius replied.

''Then what are we waiting for? Let's go''

ASPAHGOM

The night looked really beautiful. The full moon shone upon the sky. It's light falling over the castle making the castle look more beautiful.

Albus and Scorpius hides behind the dark bushes in the Forbidden Forest. They saw Kristoff getting rigid and saw Theo, Reg, and Thomas standing several yards away from Kristoff. Hairs were sprouting from his face and hands, and his hands were turning into curled paws. Albus stares at him in horror. Kristoff then howled and then dashed away from there towards the dark corner of the forest. Theo, Reg, and Thomas trailed behind him.

''What the hell? They are going towards the dark corner, Centaurs, Acromantula—'' Scorpius stopped Albus.

''Don't worry, they are heading towards the place recommended by Headmistress, that place is a safe one, after taking the potion he will transform but will still act human and will sleep through the Transformation''

''Well, then what are we gonna do now?'' Albus asked.

''We'll wait for them near the Whomping Willow'' Scorpius said.

The time passed quickly, the moon goes down and the sun comes up. They saw Kristoff slowly heading towards the castle.

Scorpius and Albus rushes towards Kristoff's way. Kristoff gets startled a bit, and he looked tensed when he saw Albus with Scorpius.

''What are you two doing here?'' he asked warily.

''Kris, where are others?'' Scorpius said.

''In the castle, you'' Kristoff stares at Albus with a frown.

''I know about your Secret, Scorpius told me all about it'' Albus said.

''What? Scor, why did you told him?'' Kristoff scowls at Scorpius.

''Kristoff, Al wants to help you'' Scorpius said.

''Kristoff, Please join my group, I will help you'' Albus said.

''No, you can't, Al, thanks for your kind words, but I am a…'' Kristoff paused.

''I will help you overcome your fear, you don't need to be ashamed of who you are, you're a brilliant guy, Kristoff, you are funny and you can communicate with your Reindeer, that's a...cool thing, I want you to be in my group, I want to help you, and Please let me'' Albus said, he held out his hand. Kristoff stares at him.

''You're a great guy, do you know that, Al'' Kristoff grinned and then took Albus's hand and shook it. Albus couldn't believe what Kristoff said. He looks at Scorpius who was grinning at them.

''I will join''

TO BE CONTINUED….

A/N: Starting of friendships, I really like this part. Kudos to friends.


	4. Chapter 4: What's her name?

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: HOPE YOU HATE IT OR LOVE IT BUT I LOVE YOU ALL READERS.

Chapter 4

The Great Hall is crowded as usual. Students were roaming around here and there. Everyone is enjoying the beautiful morning except Albus, Regulus, Thomas, Scorpius, Kristoff, and Theo who were all sleepy because they haven't slept last night.

Kristoff yawned and said to Thomas, Theo and Reg ''He found out about my furry…you know what''

''What? Who?'' Thomas asked.

''That's me'' Albus said.

Theo, Thomas and Reg stares at Albus with stunned expression.

''Albus has created a group, and he invited me and Scor to join, so do you three wanna join us?'' Kristoff asked.

''What group?'' Thomas furrowed his brows.

'' Slytherin Silver-Green Marauders'' Albus answered.

They all stare at Albus warily.

Albus looks away and then sighed. ''I don't want to compete with my brother, I just made this group because I wanted to help people like me who are misfits"

''Misfits, huh? I am a Misfit'' Theo said. ''I will join''

''Really?'' Albus eyes turned wide.

''I wanna join too, Well, I am a misfit and so…'' Reg muttered.

''well, I guess I have no choice, fine I'll join, and you have helped us that day against those sixth year goons'' Thomas said.

Albus grinned at them. ''Guys, Thank you so much''

''Hey, good morning to you all...what's with you guys'' said Elena who was in her uniform already. Albus saw Beatrice and Glinda trailing behind her. Elena sits beside Albus and took one bread.

''The lesson is going to start within an hour and you guys are still in your pajamas, honestly, boys are so lazy'' said Beatrice.

''1, 2, 1,2,1,2...everyone run'' shouted Roger Brown, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The other team mates including James, Fred, and Sirius were trailing behind him.

''What's with them why are they running in the middle of the great hall?'' asked Elena to Glinda.

''Well, what can you expect from gryffindorks, ha-ha'' snickered Glinda.

''I guess they are having Quidditch Practice'' Beatrice said.

''Quidditch? I hate flying, and hate Quidditch too'' Albus muttered. And then Elena, Thomas, Theo, Reg, Scorpius all stares at Albus like he has grown another head.

''You hate Quidditch? The Lord of all Sports'' Kristoff said, his eyes were as big as saucers.

''Yeah, what's the problem?'' Albus said.

''Mmhm, there is a big problem, I would never join a group whose Leader hates Quidditch'' Theo said.

''Hey, you can't say that'' Albus said.

''Well, I have a great idea, How about we teach Al flying?'' Scorpius said.

''That sounds great'' Theo said and grins at Albus mischievously. Albus looked a bit uncomfortable and said ''we can see about that later, but where is your sister, Reg, what's her name Velma, or Sarah?''

''Elsa'' Reg said. ''Her name is Elsa, she won't come"

''What but Why? Where is she?'' Albus asked.

Reg eyed Scorpius who shrugged. Reg stared at Albus and said ''Well, she….''

''Hey, you guys should change to your Uniforms, class is going to start soon'' they turned around to see Roxanne yelling at them.

''yeah, we're coming'' Scorpius replied and then got up from the chair. Reg and others followed them.

''What was that? They just ignored my question'' Albus said to himself.

ASPAHGOM

AT THE GREENHOUSE 3

''Students, Today we are going to learn about Mandrakes'' said Neville to all the first year Slytherin- Gryffindor students.

''Can anyone tell me what the other name of mandrakes is?''

'' Mandragora, sir'' said Rose whose hand was shot up in air within a second.

''Absolutely Correct, ten points to Gryffindor for such a quick brilliant answer'' Neville beamed. Rose shooks her head while smiling and Anna patted her shoulder for helping Gryffindor to win 10 more points.

''In this way, we will definitely win the House Cup'' Louis said to Hugo.

''Yeah, Hey, Al, why there are bags under your eyes?'' Hugo asked his cousin.

''Oh, I was just reading the DADA books'' Albus lied. Hugo frowns at him.

''Now what is the property of Mandrakes?'' Neville asked the students.

This it was Scorpius who answered ''it is an antidote sir; It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

''Brilliant, 10 points to Slytherin'' Neville said. Scorpius winked at Rose, Anna and Roxanne. Anna swoons and Roxanne drools but Rose remained quiet. It didn't affect her anymore.

Scorpius frowns at that ''I thought that she will swoon at it, I want her to see me'' He said to Albus who looked bored.

''Now can someone tell me, not you Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black from Slytherin, not from Gryffindor, tell me about the disadvantage of Mandrakes?'' Asked Neville. Elsa was staring at the Venomous plants dreamily. Glinda nudged Elsa and said something in her ear. Elsa looked at Neville and said ''Are you asking me, something, Sir?''

''Miss Black, Are you alright? I have seen you spacing out almost all the time, Whats Wrong?'' Neville asked. ''I have asked you a question, what are the demerits of the Mandrakes plants?''

''I am sorry, I was just thinking about something'' Elsa said. ''The screams of Mandrake can be deadly, it may cause Ear Damage if heard without wearing any earmuffs''

''That's correct, reminds me of my second year when I fainted after hearing the Mandrakes shriek, Hahaha, old times, Now home work for Today write a essay on mandrakes'' Neville grinned at that.

Albus stares at Elsa who was again spacing out, staring at the outside through the windows. He narrows his eyes at her gloved hands.

''Why is your sister wearing Gloves?'' he asked Reg. Reg looked tensed after hearing that and said ''Well, how would I know'' he said.

''There is something fishy going on, I will find out soon enough'' Albus said to himself.

ASPAHGOM

''Hey Albus look at the Slytherin schedule of third year, p.e is divided into six activities,

Magical Gymnastic, swimming, magic archery, unity Quidditch, madminton and magic-wrestling'' Theo said.

''Hey what the hell is unity Quidditch?'' asked Albus.

''And sometimes I wonder, Is he really Harry Potter's son?'' Polly Chapman said and laughed like a Hyena. The other girls in her clique laughed like her at Albus.

''Hey, don't mind them, now, let me explain, Unity Quidditch is a Quidditch game where the players plays for fun and unity, it is a part of P.E'' Scorpius said. ''The unity Quidditch is divided in 2 team girls and boys, Hey Al do you know about the competition wizlympics? it's the same as Olympics of the muggle, happens once in every four year, The participants of this game are current and former students of different school and universities, it is hosted by the ministry of different countries, there are three type of medal-gold, silver, bronze. This game is ancient. Hogwarts only have 19 gold, 19 silver, 19 bronze after playing for 1000 years'' said

''And I must say, Scor, you are a Know it All'' Kristoff smirked at him.

''A complete Geek'' Reg added.

''Shut up, you two'' Scorpius glared at them.

''the wizlympics games are- Magical Gymnastic, swimming, magic archery, unity Quidditch, madminton and magic-wrestling, magical Rugby, wizards Cricket, wiz rowing, carpet racing, wiz tennis, dueling, magic polo etc'' Scorpius said. He and Albus entered an empty unused classroom.

''Do you know about the fifth year schedules from fifth year we have to choose clubs which suits our tastes and skills and talents'' he continued ''Do you how many clubs are there in Hogwarts-dueling club, comics club, art club, music club, xylomancy club, occult or fortune telling club, fighting club, Potions club, dancing and aerobics club etc by the way Quidditch team members can't be a club member'' Scorpius said. But Albus was not listening to him at all.

''Scor, Can I ask you about something? What's wrong with Velma?'' Albus asked.

''Velma? Who the heck is Velma for Merlins sake?'' Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

''The twin of Reg, not the one with Strawberry hair, that girl with glasses and blonde hair'' Albus said oddly.

''Uh, Elsa, yeah, what's wrong with her?'' Scorpius looks away.

''You guys are definitely hiding something from me, and I can tell that'' Albus said.

''Listen, I am sorry, but I can't help you with her, she is a lost case, Al'' Scorpius told.

''Scor, Do you know what Rose likes most?'' Albus smirked mischievously.

Scorpius looks at Albus and said ''Mate, you really are very Sly''

''I know, I am'' Albus grinned.

''But I can't say anything'' Scorpius said.

''Please Scor, please tell me the truth, I want to help her, she is lonely most of the time, Elena told me she doesn't talked with her for many days, Last week when I went to Hagrid's cabin, I saw that Velma was roaming around the ground alone, do you want her to live a lonely life forever, Scor tell me everything about her I Want to know'' Albus said.

''Al, her name is Elsa, and fine, I will tell about her problem'' Scorpius whispered. ''Her problem is more fatal than Kris's one, she…is an uncontrollable elemental, she has ice powers, but she can't control it''

''A person possessing Elemental Magic is known as Elemental, Elsa is an Elemental but not a controlled one, Ministry leaves a Controlled Elemental but when it comes to an Uncontrolled Elemental the Ministry can be really harsh, they will take step against it, they can even kill those innocent people who possess uncontrolled elementary magic, those who are uncontrollable elemental, they are a curse to the wizarding society, they are almost as dangerous as Obscurial wizards and witches according to the Ministry, controlled elemental can control their powers since they are in their mother's womb, but if a elemental can't control even after they are born, they are considered as Uncontrollable Elemental'' Scorpius explained.

''What is an Obscurial?'' Albus asked.

''Well because of Physical abuse, a young wizard or witch can turn develop dark parasitical magical powers which is really harmful for the wizarding kind'' Scorpius said. ''Elsa is not an Obscurial but her Aunt feared that one day she will be one day''

''Why? Please tell me about that?'' Albus asked.

''Well, when she was six she froze Anna's head, it happened on the night of the annual ball in our home, your father was invited too, He came there with your Aunt Hermione, it happened in the garden in front of Malfoy Manor, her brothers, Theo, Kristoff, Reg, Thomas, We were all playing around and suddenly Anna fell from the tree, Elsa tried to save her but accidentally hits Anna's head with her ice magic. Kristoff's Gran knew the trolls, he and Elsa's Father took Anna with them, the head of the troll, and the wisest of them Pabbie saved Anna with his healing powers, and he altered Anna's memories, so she has no knowledge of Elsa's powers'' Scorpius said. He sighed ''If the ministry knows about it they will behead her, the ministry has beheaded every babies who are born with uncontrollable Elemental Powers''

''My Aunt?'' Albus said.

''Even though your aunt is the Minister of magic, even she can't change the ancient rules, Arendelle kingdom no matter how rich it is, it is still under the rule of ministry and all those big magical international secrecy or whatever, but Lord Agnar has hidden her real reports and gave the ministry false records, your dad and Aunt helped, they didn't taken any galleons from him like those department of mysteries blokes, they did it freely cos' they don't want a child to die because she is a uncontrollable elemental, she is a baby no matter what it is, and they are against it' Scorpius said.

''I never knew all about it, but How do you know?'' Albus asked.

''Dad told me, duh, after that incident Agnar locked Elsa for four years in her room, Reg only talked with her during dinner, she lived a isolated life for four years, she lost her precious childhood, Agnar told her to conceal her powers, cause she can never be able to control her powers, she was so happy when she saw her Hogwarts letter, she thought she can live here happily but alas her powers became uncontrollable again these past few days, she is unable to conceal it,thats why she is not talking for these past few days and roaming here and there, you know, Agnar never wanted Elsa to study at Hogwarts but her Aunt thought that because of obstructing her powers, it can cause both mental and physical damage, for which she may turn into an Obscurial which is really dangerous, that's why her Aunt forced her father to let her study at Hogwarts and learn about Magic'' Scorpius said.

''I want to help her'' Albus said. ''Now I have found a truly complete misfit''

''Al, she won't listen to anyone, she is quite stubborn, I don't think that's gonna work'' Scorpius said.

''I'll make her join her my group no matter what happen, I am determined Scor, to make her Join my group, I will help her, in this way, Velma will really turn into a desolated Obscurial, concealing your powers won't do nothing but make her turn into a crazy dancing Hippogriff'' Albus said. ''Scor, do you really believe that sort of ancient rubbish thing that if a child is born Uncontrollable Elemental then they would never be able to control their powers in the future, I don't believe that, If we all help her to control her powers, help her to trust her powers, she would be able to do that''

''Her dad does not believe this, he is doing in his own way to control her powers, conceal it, he thinks that will help her to keep her safe from them'' Scorpius said.

''And we're going to prove him one day that what he and those stupid Ministry Retards are doing is all wrong and cruel, Scor, help me, will you?'' Albus asked.

''Fine, I will'' Scorpius sighed.

''Good, our next mission is: Velma'' Albus said.

''Er, her name is Elsa''

To Be Continued….


	5. Chapter 5: Elsa joining the Group

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: This fic is the worst fic ever but still you are reading, Thanks.

Chapter 5

It was weekend so the Slytherin common room was crowded. Albus was sitting on the sofa and reading the fantastic beast and where to find them.

''Albus'' Albus looked up to see Scorpius.

''What is it, Mate?'' He asked.

''I saw Elsa going upstairs, I bet she is heading towards the Seventh Floor in the Room of Requirement'' Scorpius said.

''Room of What?'' Albus raised an eyebrow.

''The Room of Requirement, the Houself's calls it Come and go room, it is a very secret room of Hogwarts which only appears in front of us when we really need it, all you need to do is walk past three times and then the door of the room will appear'' Scorpius told.

''You are a geek, great, let's go'' Albus said. The two of them exited the common room and headed towards the Common room.

They stopped in front of the Moving Tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy in the left corridor of the Seventh Floor.

Albus saw Scorpius walking past three times. And then suddenly to Albus's surprise, a door appeared.

''Open it'' Albus said. Scorpius opened the door and then they entered. The whole room was freezing cold, and was filled with snow and icicles.

''Oh Merlin, its cold, my whole body is freezing!'' Scorpius cried.

''We need to find Salsa'' Albus said.

''Salsa? Her name is Elsa'' Scorpius corrected. ''Why you always get her name wrong, it's not that hard, but I love the name of Rose more, it's easy and beautiful''

Albus ignored Scorpius and tried to find Elsa. He saw a girl with blonde hair sulking in the corner of the room. Icicles surrounded her.

''Lisa'' Albus called.

Elsa turns around and stared at them in Horror.

''What are you two doing?'' Elsa asked. She looked flustered and very tired.

''Lisa, we came here to help you'' Albus said.

''Lisa? Who is Lisa? Scor, Explain me about it?'' Elsa shouted while pointing her hand towards Albus.

''I told him all about you, he wanted to help you'' Scorpius said.

''Yes, Holly, We really want to help you'' Albus said. Scorpius stares at him in a very odd way so as Elsa.

''Who is Holly?'' Elsa asked.

''That's you'' Albus said.

''My name is Elsa, never mind, you can call me whatever the heck you want, Please get out of here, or else you will get harmed'' Elsa said gloomily. And then suddenly wind started to blow with snow. Albus struggled towards her way but suddenly ice spikes grew out of the floor and blocked him.

''We should get out of here, it is of no use'' Scorpius utters.

''No, I won't go anywhere, I will stay here'' Albus yelled. ''Salsa, I want you to join my group, I can help you. I will help you to control your power''

Elsa stares at him for a brief moment and sighed. ''It's impossible for me to control my powers; no one can help me, I just need to hide it, need to stop it, well, it is very painful for me but I have no choice, my power can cause harm to others''

''No it won't, what happened to your sister was an accident'' Albus said.

''it is not an accident, It was my entire fault, please get out of this room now, or else I'll harm you, can't you see I am a Monster'' she shouted.

''You're not a Monster, You're a Misfit, just like me and Scor, and Theo, and Kristoff, and Reg, and Thomas, we are a gang of Misfits, a gang of losers, and we need to stay together, fight together, join our group, we will help you, I will help you, lend me your strength, Velma'' He said. Scorpius gazes at Albus. Albus continued.

''Stop concealing your magic, let it go, you will never know how to control your magic unless or until you'll let it go, I don't know which bloke has said that no uncontrollable elemental can control their power, He was wrong, Velma, you just need to say Yes, we will all help you, Everyone is there for you and when the time comes you and me together would go and talk with your father and show him you can do it''

''It is easy to say but it is difficult to do, Potter, it is a curse which I am bearing'' Elsa said.

''It's not a curse, it is a blessing, you're god-gifted, you should be proud of yourself, Please don't let fear control you like this'' Albus explained.

''I am not a Gryffindor, I am a Slytherin'' Elsa whispered.

''Slytherins are not brave but they are not cowards, and you, you're behaving like a coward'' Albus frowns at her.

The blizzard in the room started to slow down and then it stopped.

''The Sorting hat told me that you'll find real friends here in Slytherin, I guess he was right'' she said softly. Albus studies her curiously.

''No one has ever said like this to me, not in this way, you're weird, weirder than me, Alright, I will join'' She stated.

''Yes, we did it, Al, now our team is complete'' Scorpius jumped in delight.

''Thank you so much for joining'' Albus said to her.

''Yeah, whatever'' Elsa said looking away. ''Well, I should say thanks too, Thanks for becoming my friend''

''Oh, You're welcome, Salsa'' Albus grinned.

Elsa scowls. ''It's Elsa not Salsa, or Velma, why do you always get my name wrong? "

To Be Continued….


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's secret love

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 6

Rose walked towards the Gryffindor table, she saw Roxanne and Anna were waving at her. She waved back. And then she noticed Polly Chapman scowling at her. Rose smirked at Chapman and then flipped her hair and rolled her eyes at her.

''Hello there Rosie darling'' Rose turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy and his friends: Reg, Kristoff and Theo grinning at her. Rose rolled her eyes at Scorpius and saw Polly Chapman swooning at the four good looking young Slytherins.

''Rosie, darling, wanna join us for Breakfast?'' Scorpius grinned.

''Ha-ha, Sure, but in your dreams, Tosspot'' Rose scowled and then walked towards her table. Scorpius frowns at her and saw Reg, Theo and Kristoff laughing at him.

''And I call you my best mates'' Scorpius glares at them. And then he walked towards the Slytherin table, and sat next to Albus.

''You know that you are doing nothing but embarrassing yourself'' Elsa smirks at Scorpius.

''Yeah, I know, but look at Rose, she is so beautiful, I can't help myself, but fall for her smooth tanned skin, her blue eyes, her frizzy red hair'' Scorpius said dreamily.

Albus snickered at Scorpius.

''By the way have you told your parents about your sorting?'' Theo asked Albus.

Albus stared at Theo and nodded. ''They still didn't gave me an answer''

''Don't worry, they will'' Theo said.

''Hey look its Harry Potter Slytherin squib son'' Karl Jenkins sneered at Albus while saying this to a girl name Taylor Finnigan.

''Yeah, what a loser'' Finnigan replied.

Albus's face turned dark. ''Hey, don't mind them'' Scorpius said.

''They are right, I really am Harry Potter's loser son'' Albus told. And then he got up from his seat and left the Great Hall. Scorpius stares at him with concern.

ASPAHGOM

Harry walked towards the headquarters in his office, the headquarters of the magical law enforcement. He saw that the door of the office was already open. He entered the room and saw that Hermione was sleeping on the sofa.

'There's a sofa in your room too, then why you used my sofa, never mind' thought Harry. He stared at Hermione; she looked really tired. Her bangs were falling over her nose. Harry removed it with his hand. His fingers brushed her lip accidentally. _Hermione_. 

Harry leaned forward and was about to plant a kiss on her lips but then stopped.

Hermione opens her eyes and saw Harry. She sits up and said ''I am sorry, Harry, for sleeping here, well, I came here to talk to you about the files regarding the murder of Romilda Vane, and you were not there and —"

''Hey, it's alright, I would never mind, by the way, the files right, I gave that to Dawlish'' Harry said.

''Oh, I see…so Harry, Is everything fine? Al —"

''He is fine, he is sorted in Slytherin and we don't mind that, I will write a letter today once I go home, and Ginny is alright with it'' Harry paused.

''Harry, If you want resorting and—" Hermione was stopped by Harry.

''I don't think that's a good idea, but I fear about something, that girl is there too, and that Malfoy boy…''

''Harry, they are nice kids'' Hermione said.

''Yes, but I don't want Al to associate with those kids''

ASPAHGOM

''Al concentrate'' said Scorpius.

''I'm trying, by the way, where are Kristoff and Reg and Theo?'' Albus asked looking here and there.

''They are at the forest, tonight is full moon, you know'' Scorpius said.

''Wish I could join them too'' Albus said.

''NO, Avery told me to check on you while you practice'' Scorpius said.

''Uh oh'' Albus shouted. He fell from his broom again.

Scorpius and Thomas laughed at him.

Albus scowls at them.

''Hey, Al don't get angry, Thomas help him out while I go search for Elsa'' Scorpius said and dashes away from there.

Thomas held out his hand and said ''Hold it''. Albus stares at him and tooks his hand. And then suddenly his heart started to pound very fast.

''Now sit behind my back and hold me tight'' said Thomas.

Albus kept his hand on Tom's shoulders and hold him tightly. His heart is racing faster by doing this. What the hell I'm not gay, it's just Thomas, and he is my friend thought Albus.

''Here we go now 1, 2, and 3'' shouted Thomas. Now they rose up high, higher above the castle.

Albus looked around the castle, it looked so beautiful at night, it is full moon tonight, hopefully Kristoff is alright, has he taken the Wolfsbane potion correctly? Albus thought.

''Albus, concentrate'' shouted Thomas. Albus looks at him, this kid is so quite almost all the time but now, he looks so excited teaching me how to fly in a broom. And then he suddenly started to feel dizzy.

''Thomas, put me down, I'm feeling sick'' shouted Albus. He felt like he is going to throw up.

''Okay, okay'' Thomas toppled gently on to the grass. Albus fell to his knees and lay there on the grass.

''Thomas, can you give me a minute'' said Albus weakly.

''Okay then, I'm going there at the forest, I'll be back in a minute'' Thomas said and went towards the Forest's way.

Albus looked at Thomas way and then he looks at the broom. He quickly hops into it. And then his broom started to rise high. I can do it, I can fly, what's with this sudden burst of energy within me, is it adrenaline rush? Albus thought with excitement.

He saw Elsa and Scorpius and Thomas looking up at him with glee. Albus toppled on the grass and then rushes towards them.

'I can fly, I can fly guys, I will also try out next year for Quidditch with you guys yeah' shouted Albus.

''You're brilliant'' Scorpius said.

''Yes'' Elsa nodded.

''Well done'' Thomas pats his back slightly. Albus heart is racing so fast. ''By the way, I need to head back to the common room, got to complete my charms homework'' He said that and waved at them and went towards the Castle's way.

Albus was blushing so hard, that he don't have the ability to wave back.

''Al are you okay?'' said Elsa. Albus glanced at her ''yeah''

''you're completely red do you have a fever'' Scorpius looks at him with concern.

''No'' Albus mutters.

''Something is really wrong, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' Scorpius squeals like a girl. Albus and Elsa gave him odd glances.

''You Fancy someone'' Scorpius grinned. ''That's why you're red''

''What no?'' Albus blushed again.

''Really? Come on Al, say it who is it?'' Elsa said.

''Velma, I do not'' Albus replied.

''My name is not Velma, its Elsa honestly, when you will say my name correctly'' Elsa says with a huff. ''I am going back'' And then she walked back towards the Castle.

''Hey, Scor, when you're near Rose, does your heart beats really fast?'' Albus asked.

Scorpius stares at Albus curiously and replied ''Yeah, well, it beats really fast, what's wrong Al? Whom do you fancy?''

''I don't fancy anyone'' Albus shouted and walked towards the Forest. Scorpius stares at his back with slight concern.

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch and Skipping Stones

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 7

It is November and the beginning of The Quidditch season 2017-2018. ''COME ON Al, hurry up fast, the match is starting'' shouted Elsa. They ran faster to the Quidditch pitch to get the seats.

''Hey look at there'' shouted Scorpius. He saw that Thomas was already seating there. He has saved the seats at the top most of one of the stands.

''we could watch better from here'' said Thomas.

'Hey Al why don't you seat beside Thomas, it would be better' shouted Elsa. Albus blushed and said ''I don't feel like''

Elsa stares at him oddly and said ''OK, then sit beside me''. Albus sat beside her. She was still giving him odd looks. He looked away from her and stares at the Match.

Madam Hooch, the referee stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams with her broom in her hand. ''Now, I expect a Neat game from all of you'' she said, once they were all assembled around her. ''Mount on your brooms, please.''

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fourteen brooms rose up high into the air.

''The match is starting wow so cool'' said Kristoff.

''Now, the Quidditch match starts, the players from Gryffindor are Victoire Weasley-keeper, James Potter'' James gave a winked towards the Audience's way when his named called up, ''show off much isn't he'' thought Al. The girls swooned at him.

''our new seeker, Sirius Black-chaser, Orion Black-chaser, Fred Weasley-beater, Jimmy Parker-beater, Dominique Weasley-chaser, this is the debut match of Potter, Blacks and Fred Weasley junior. This is the last match of Captain Victoire Weasley, the super hot Blondie'' shouted Alfred Jordan, a Third year student who is the debut commentator of this Quidditch match.

''Jordan, shut up, you are so like your father'' headmistress snapped.

''Oops, sorry professor, by the way James is the son of Harry Potter, who was the first youngest seeker to play in more than a hundred years'' shouted Jordan.

''He has not said anything regarding our players'' Theo said.

''Yeah'' Scorpius agreed.

''The Slytherin players are Sarah Walker Moon-keeper, Adam Flint-beater, Jonathan Davis-beater, Adesh Patil, Elton Davis, Martha Bulstrode-chaser, Noah Walker Moon-Seeker, and This is the last year of Noah Moon, Adesh Patil, Elton Davis, Martha Bulstrode, Adam Flint'' shouted Jordan.

''The Quaffle is taken by Patil, he passed it to Davis but thanks to Merlin, it is taken by Sirius, excellent Sirius and now he passed it to Orion Black, good team work guys, Orion was on his way to goal but oh no Sarah the charmer blocked it,Dammit'' Jordan yelled.

''Slytherin gains the chance of the Quaffle again and now Davis goes and goal, SLYTHERIN GOT 10 POINTS, DAMMIT''

The Slytherin audience cheered but the Gryffindor's booed.

''Weasley tried to block it, but Davis was way too fast'' said Thomas to Kristoff.

''His serving is good'' Kristoff indicated.

''Gryffindor roar, Slytherin Hiss'' shouted Jordan.

''Shut Up, Jordan'' Draco Malfoy, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher scolded him.

The Gryffindor are so loud. All the Gryffindor cheered for their Team like a Thousand of Gorillas.

''NOW IT'S TIME, FOR THE GOLDEN SNITCH, Potter got an eye for it so as Moon come on, Potter you can do it''

''Potter is fast, he is on his way to the snitch come on Potter, Make Gryffindor Proud, and bam! Bam! Bam, Potter caught the Snitch easily Gryffindor Won hip hurray'' shouted Jordan.

The other team members congratulated James.

Albus felt this really boring and walked out of there. Scorpius followed him.

''Is everything alright?'' he asked.

''I'm fine'' Albus said without looking at him and walked on his own.

Scorpius frowns at him.

ASPAHGOM

''So Al, how is everything going?'' James smirked at his brother.

''Everything is absolutely fine, now get lost, why are you all sitting in our table?'' Albus scowls at him and Rose, Anna, Louis, Hugo, Sirius, Orion, Fred, Lucy, Molly, Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne who was all sitting in the Slytherin table.

''Well, you see there are more foods in this table'' James grinned.

''Hey, Potter, I need to announce you something, we made a new cooler group as you see, we are Slytherin Silver Green Marauders: The group of Misfits'' Kristoff grinned.

''Are you serious?'' James, Sirius, Orion, and Fred started to laugh with mirth.

''I don't find that funny, Kristoff who told you to say that?'' Albus glared at Kristoff.

''Sorry'' Kristoff apologized meekly.

''So you're trying to compete with me right?'' James smirked.

''Really, compete with you? I would rather compete with a Hippogriff than you'' Albus said.

''He made this group because he wanted to help people like me who are misfits'' Kristoff said. Albus glared at him.

''Ha ha'' James laughed. ''You guys are so loser''

''Will you shut up Potter for Merlins sake'' Elena shouted.

''Yeah'' Glinda nodded.

Beatrice said ''who the hell are you to call us losers?''

''Come on, Beauties, I didn't called 'you three' losers'' James winked at them. The three girls rolled their eyes at them.

''Trust me, Potter, you're wasting your time here, get lost for real'' Elsa frowns at him.

''Oh my goodness, Hit a nerve did I?'' James made a funny face at her. Elsa frowns at him.

'Leave it Salsa''Albus said.

''Who the heck is Salsa?'' Roxanne asked with curiosity.

Albus points his hand at Elsa.

''Her name is Elsa'' Anna said giving an odd glance to Albus.

''He always gets her name wrong'' Elena said. Elsa shook her head.

''He has called her Salsa, Velma, Lisa etcetera'' Theo said.

''Bloody hell'' James again laughed at Albus. ''You're not only an idiot but also a clueless Monkey''. Albus lour's at him.

''James, give it a rest'' Victoire, The seventh year part veela blonde scolds him.

''Come-on Vicky I am just having fun'' James drawled. ''By the way is it true that you are dating Sirius elder brother Phineas''

''So what if I? It's none of your concern'' Victoire blushed.

''But What about Teddy?'' Fred asked.

''Dominique is dating Teddy currently'' Lucy, the fifth year brunette grinned.

''Yeah'' Molly, Lucy's twin sister agrees with her.

''Oh shut up'' Dominique said and got up from her sit and walked away from there.

''You made Domi angry'' Louis snickered. Hugo and he did a high five.

''Hey, Rosie, do you know you smell like butter today'' Scorpius smirks.

''Shut up'' Rose snapped and looked away.

''Ouie, looks like your crush is angry, Scor'' Kristoff snorted.

''Shut up, Kris'' Scorpius glowered at Kristoff.

''By the way, Al, I have heard from Polly that you suck at flying, I just can't believe that'' James made a face.

Albus glared at him.

''Hey, Al can fly now, and he will be trying out for next year with me for the Slytherin Quidditch team'' Kristoff said with a bit loud voice. The whole Great Hall heard him.

''What? Hah aha nice joke'' laughed James, Sirius, Fred and the rest of the Great Hall except Slytherin, Neville, Hagrid and Minerva and the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Polly Chapman and Kyle Jenkins snorted while eating their food and started rolling on the floor.

''silent'' shouted Minerva McGonagall and they all became quiet.

Albus was completely embarrassed. Albus can't take this anymore and ran away from the Great Hall.

ASPAHGOM

Albus stood near the White Tomb. This place is really very peaceful. He likes this place. He stares at the Great Lake. He saw many students were feeding the Giant squid. Albus walks towards the shore, and then started to skip rocks. He learnt this from James, he taught him. James, tch. Albus skipped another rock.

''Ugh, I missed again'' a voice yelled in annoyance. Albus glances around and saw Elsa frowning. She stares at Albus and smiles. ''Scor told me to look after you, you were really doing great you know''

Albus looks away from her and knelt down and took one rock. He bends and flicked, did a great throw, the rock skipped almost about six times before sinking down.

''Cool'' Elsa looks at it in awe. She took one rock and threw it towards the water. The rock sank down again. Albus laughed at it.

''Ha ha'' he chuckled.

''I can never do that'' Elsa said gloomily.

''Hey, look at me'' Albus said. He leaned back, and bended a little low, and flicked the rock in a very cool way. This time the stone skipped seven times.

''You're cool'' Elsa said. She took one stone, leaned back and flickered the stone. It skipped for about two times.

''I did it'' she squeals in delight. ''Right?''

''Yes, well, that was a nice try'' Albus smiles at her.

''I am glad that I made you smile'' she said. He stopped smiling and gazes at her. She looks at him and then she glances at the lake with wide eyes. He looked where she was watching and saw a stone skipping the water almost Seventeen times. He saw James was the one who was skipping that rock. He looks at Albus and waves at his way.

''I should go'' Elsa said to Albus and walked away from there leaving two brothers alone.

''Al….'' James said.

''What are you doing here?'' Albus said in a low voice.

''Well, I came here to give you this letter'' He said and gave it to Albus. Albus unfolded it and started to read.

'' _Dear James and Albus,_

 _I hope you are not teasing Al, James. By the way Congratulations for yesterday's Match._

 _Al, I am really sorry for sending this letter after such a long time, congratulations for getting sorted into Slytherin Your Dad and I, both of us are very happy with you. I am really glad, send my regards to your friends who taught you flying.  
_

 _Take care of your brother and yourself and don't prank too much or else you'll get a howler with a bat bogey hex if I hear another complain from Minerva, understand, James._

 _Take care_ ,

 _Your beautiful Mum''  
_

Albus snorted at the beautiful part.

''I am sorry'' Albus stared at James who said that. He didn't believe it.

''I really am sorry, Al, I am really happy, If you really can fly then that's great''

''Why would someone will be happy for their Slytherin squib loser brother?'' Albus snorted humorlessly.

''Al, When I called you a loser I didn't mean it like that, I am happy, I was a bit disappointed when you were not in Gryffindor….Al, now I'm glad you're in Slytherin cause you've got great friends who taught you flying, unlike me who always teased you'' James said.

Albus stares at him surprisingly.

''So you'll try out next year right?'' James asks.

''yes, for the seeker position'' Albus answered.

'' I want a worthy rival so try hard'' James glances at him. Albus smirked and said

''I will''

To Be Continued….


	8. Chapter 8: Start of Second year

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 8

Albus Severus Potter is going to be a second year student this year. He stood at the Platform of Nine and three quarters.

He was feeling extremely depressed as his Dad was standing beside him. People were staring at his Dad and its making Al more depressed cause he know that he doesn't belong here standing next to his Great Dad, Harry James Potter.

''Dad, can you please stand a little far from me?'' Albus requested.

Harry who was a little amused said ''what's wrong? Oh I see, you're a second year now and second year don't like their father company, Al you don't need to get embarrass"

''I want to be alone, Dad, you're Harry Potter and I'm ….''Albus said within a single breath.

''Al….I guess I understand, it's because of people and their attention, right? Al they are looking at me'' Harry said.

''They are looking at Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, the chosen one and his loser son, Albus Severus Potter'' Albus said while snorting humorlessly.

James who flashed past them, and grinned at Harry ''Bye Dad''

Harry looks at Albus with concern ''Al, Is everything fine? Are the other students being cruel to you? _Well, you have really nice friends, don't they help you?_ ' Harry said the last words with extra pressure.

Albus stares at Harry, narrowing his eyes ''I know you don't like my friends, but they are really precious to me''

''Al, why don't you make a few more friends apart from them, without Ron and Hermione, I would have been lost'' Harry said.

''I don't need Ron and Hermione'' Albus said with a huff.

Harry sighed ''fine, Al, if you're okay with them, then I don't have to say anything, but I must say keep yourself safe''

Albus ignored Harry and walked away. He then entered the train and tripped while finding a compartment.

He saw many kids laughing at him and shouting 'Harry Potter loser Son, Harry Potter Loser son' Albus covered his ears with his hand. But still the words ringed in his ear. It echoed.

''Al, are you alright?'' Scorpius helped him to stand up.

''Don't mind them, they just love to joke around'' Thomas said while standing in the doorway of the compartment. Albus felt his cheeks reddened when he said that. Albus followed Scorpius and entered the compartment.

He saw Theodore, Kristoff, Elena, Glinda, Beatrice and Reg were already sitting there. They were playing exploding snaps.

''Wanna join?'' Reg asked.

''Nope, but thanks'' Albus said.

''By the way, Al, have you seen, Rose?'' Scorpius asked.

''No, I haven't'' Albus replied.

''Oh, I see'' Scorpius face fell down.

The train ride goes on. And then suddenly the door slide opens with a noise. Elsa enters with a heavy bag. She sits beside Scorpius.

''Where have you been?'' Beatrice asked.

''I was at the Loo'' Elsa said weakly.

''So long?'' Beatrice asked narrowing her eyes. Elsa looks away.

''I guess she has a constipation problem'' Scorpius grins.

''No I don't'' Elsa flushed in embarrassment. ''By the way I saw Rose and Anna, they are sitting six compartment away from ours''

''Really? Thanks'' Scorpius hurriedly exited the compartment.

''By the way, what's in your bag, Velma?'' Albus asked.

''Ah, nothing'' Elsa said softly. ''Just Books''

Albus didn't believe that, there is something wrong with her.

Thomas got up from his seat and said ''I need to go to the Washroom'' and left the compartment.

''Al, can I say something?'' Theo spoke softly so that only Albus could hear.

''What is it?'' Albus asked.

''You like Thomas, Am I Right?'' Theo grinned.

''What no, no, you are getting it wrong'' Albus pressed his lips together making a frown.

''I thought we are friend Al and you started to keep secrets within yourself, I guessed it by your attitude when you're near Thomas'' Theo said in a low voice.

''Fine, I guess you're right, Please keep this between us'' Albus pleaded.

''Okay, I will'' Theo smirked. Albus narrowed his eyes. 'Will he really keep this secret?'' He thought.

ASPAHGOM

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I hope you have all read about the news Of Professor Lightning, she was kidnapped by some group and it is none other than...the Death eaters'' Professor McGonagall spoke.

Everyone gasped. ''Death eaters?'' Polly Chapman whispered.

''Yes, there are still many roaming around here, wants to avenge Harry Potter for their Master's death'' Karl Jenkins said.

''Professor Lightning, our transfiguration teacher, then who will teach us Transfiguration?'' Rose said to Anna.

''Don't worry she will be definitely found out, the aurors are looking for her, but because of her absence, her position will be filled out by Professor Rudolph Rowle, newly appointed by the Ministry of magic'' McGonagall announced. After the end of her speech, the empty golden plates were filled with Delicious food. Everyone started to eat.

Albus looked at Elsa, she was not sitting with them, and she was sitting with the first years.

''What's wrong with her?'' Albus thought.

Albus then looked at the staff table and saw that their newly appointed teacher was looking at him directly. Albus felt shiver from his spine. The way he is staring at Albus was kind of scary. Albus looked at Theo and saw that he was staring at Professor Rudolph Rowle with a foul look.

Albus looked at Theo for a moment. His dad was in Azkaban since last year. His grandfather has taking care of him since then. Theo hated his Dad's views against Muggleborn. He hates his grandfather too. He only stays with him because his mother was dead and there is no one to take care of him. Albus doesn't pity his friend because he knows what is like when someone pities you. You feel yourself more hateful. He cares for his friend a lot.

After their dinner, they went back to their common room, to their second year boy's dorm. It was about 12'O clock midnight. Everyone was sleeping except Theo and Albus.

''Theo'' asked Albus ''why you were staring like that to that teacher during dinner?''

''That guy is the reason for my mother's dead" answered Theo.

''What are you saying?'' Albus said.

''He forced my mother to marry my Dad, and he didn't helped my mother when my mother needed his help, he didn't even came when my mother was in death bed, I hate him, I loathe him'' said Theo with gritted teeth.

''Who is he Theo? What is your relation to him?'' asked Albus.

''He is my uncle, my mother's elder brother'' answered Theo. ''He used to be a death eater just like my father and grandfather''

''Theo…'' Albus called his name. ''I am sorry, Mate''

''No, it's alright'' He yawned ''I'm sleepy, I will talk with you tomorrow, Goodnight''

Albus sighed.

ASPAHGOM

Albus looked and saw that there are about twenty students participating for the tryouts of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Albus looked at Scorpius, Thomas, Theo, Reg and Kristoff. Theo, Kristoff and Reg are participating for the chaser and Scorpius and Thomas are for the beaters position. Albus looked at the other students; many of them came here to participate as chasers. Only Albus is there to participate as a seeker.

Albus got quickly alarmed after hearing the loud sound of whistle.

Albus saw that the captain Jonathan Davis was already standing there with his large walrus like built.

''Hello, I am the captain of the Quidditch team'' he said that while puffing his chest. ''So first we will check out the trials of the seeker''

He looked and saw that only one who was Albus were there for the trials of seeker.

''Potter you are chosen'' shouted Jonathan Davis.

''WHAT? But you haven't seen me…''

''You are the son of Harry Potter, one of the best seekers at Hogwarts and there are no participants for the seeker position except you'' he said.

Albus thought 'Bloody hell, never expected that'.

''Now it's time for the trials of beater, so those who want to participate for the beater trials come in the front'' Jonathan barked.

Scorpius and Thomas came to participate. Thomas was very great in his aim but he is a bit to barbaric where as Scorpius was not only perfect in his aim he is very good at hitting the bludgers.

''Malfoy, Gaunt both of you are selected'' Davis said. '' now it's time for the chaser trials''

Kristoff scored Eleven goals which was very amazing, Reg's serving is good, he has good reflexes, and Theo was good at dodging the bludgers.

''So the chasers are selected: Black, Nott, Avery'' Davis said.

''HEY YOU ARE CHOSING THESE SECOND YEARS CAUSE THEY STAND OUT'' shouted some students.

''This is conspiracy'' shouted a sixth year guy who came here for the trial to play as a chaser.

''I am the captain, I'll do whatever I want; now sod off'' shouted The Slytherin Keeper, Jonathan Davis.

Now Albus also thought that they are chosen because they stand out a bit, but he shrugged off that feeling.

''Hey, we got chosen, it's great isn't it'' Scorpius grinned.

''Draco told us to come in the Great Hall at 2:00 P.M.'' Theo said.

''Why?'' Albus asked.

THE GREAT HALL

''I am pleased to announce your new keeper for Gryffindor Quidditch team: Rose Granger Weasley'' Professor McGonagall beamed.

''Yes, Rose'' Hugo and Louis grinned. The whole Gryffindor table cheered and so as Scorpius.

''Rosie, Rosie'' he cheered.

''She won't clap for me'' Albus said grimly.

''And now I would announce the new members of the Slytherin Quidditch team: Thomas Gaunt, Scorpius Malfoy will be playing as Beaters, Regulus Black third, Theodore Nott third, Kristoff Bjorgman Avery will be playing as Chasers, and Albus Severus Potter will be playing as Seeker'' McGonagall announced happily.

The Whole Great Hall became silent. Did they say Albus Potter, the new seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Polly Chapman's and Karl Jenkins's mouths are so wide that flies could enter their mouth. Then the Slytherin students cheered, and James, Hugo, Louis, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, Roxanne, Anna, Sirius, Orion clapped for them.

Albus smirked at Polly Chapman and said inwardly ''Take that''. Today sure was a great day for him.

Many of the students stood up and shouted ''that won't make a difference, You are still Un popular''.

All of those students grinned and sang ''Harry Potter loser son, Harry Potter loser son,

As loser as a Flobberworm''

Albus frowns at them and left the place. He was so wrong, today was the worst day ever.

ASPAHGOM

Elsa stood at the shore of the Great Lake. She tried to skip stones; she wanted to do it more than two times. She wants to skip the stones but no matter how much she's trying it was sinking down. The stone won't skip more than two times.

She knelt down, started to get better stones but no matter how much better stones she threw, the stones were sinking down.

''Damn it'' she cursed.

''Ha ha, you're so worse at it''

She turns around to see James Sirius Potter in his school robes laughing at her.

''Shut up'' Elsa frowns at him.

''Hey, that frowns makes you look like a donkey'' James laughed. Elsa now scowled at him.

''Look at me'' he said. He knelt down and took a good flat stone. He stood up, leaned back, and did a cool throw. It was good like last time, the stone skipped more than seventeen times.

''I am better than a Ninja'' he grinned. Elsa stares at him oddly.

''You're good'' she said gloomily. She took one stone and then leaned back just like he did and flickered and the stone skipped two times and then sank down.

Elsa sighed.

''Hey let me help you, I used to teach Al like this'' James said. He kept his arms on her arms and took her wrist. She blushed; he was standing way too close. They leaned back and tossed the stone. The stone skipped more than six times.

''I did it, I mean, you did it'' Elsa said.

''Hey, just do like the way I guided you'' he told her.

''Ok'' she said. She leaned back, bended a little low, and flickered the stone. The stone skipped more than ten times.

''yes'' she cried and jumped in excitement. ''I did it, it skipped more than ten, it's better than Al's one''

He grins at her.

''You teach better than Al...Thanks, I have to go now'' she said and was about walk away from there and then she tripped and fell onto the ground.

''Are you alright?'' he asked.

''I am fine'' she stood up. Her back hurts.

''What's this?'' James said. He saw a white envelope lying on the ground. He picked it up and shooked it, it was filled with coins. He saw that it was filled with many Galleons.

''It's mine, I accidentally dropped it'' Elsa said and grasped the envelope away from him.

''I should go now'' she said and walked away from there in a very fast pace.

James stares at her curiously. ''Something is definitely wrong?''

ASPAHGOM

Albus walks through the second floor corridor. He notices James, who walks towards his way.

''If I was in your place, I would've looked out for my friend instead of thinking about myself all the time'' James said to him and then walked away.

Albus gave him an odd look. What does he mean by that?

Albus descends downstairs and walks through the corridor. He passes by the useless girl's bathroom. And then he stops. He felt like he spotted someone there. He stealthily walked towards there and stood near the doorway of the bathroom. He saw Thomas saying something weird to the sink of the bathroom. He was stunned to see the sink began to move. What the hell?

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: The egg of a Dragon

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Have you watched the film 'Beauty and the Beast' live action and 'Logan'?

Chapter 9

Harry entered the Minister of Magic's office. Hermione was sitting there alone reading and checking all the files.

''Harry'' Hermione said. ''Please sit''. He sat at the old sofa in her office.

Hermione raises an eyebrow ''Why the sofa?''

''It's too cozy, I am getting old after all'' Harry grinned.

Hermione shooks her head and smiles ''So Any Problem?''

''Yes, there is one problem, I have a question, why have you appointed Rudolf Rowle as the Transfiguration teacher?'' Harry asked.

''He is a great person, a gentleman and his academics qualification is also great'' Hermione replied.

''He used to be a death eater'' Harry yelled.

''Harry calm down! Listen, Harry he used to be a death eater but not anymore, Draco used to be a death eater too'' Hermione explained.

''Come on, Mione, Draco is a different case, but this man…I don't like him that's all'' Harry replied.

Hermione got up from her chair and walked towards the sofa and sat beside Harry.

''Harry, they will be fine, don't worry'' Hermione kept her palm over his hand.

''Are you sure?'' he asked.

''Yes, I am'' Hermione replies.

They looked at each other. They were so close, they both know that. Hermione studies Harry curiously. He leaned forward but then they heard someone knocking the door. Hermione got up and opened the door. And it was none other than Ron Weasley.

''Hey'' Ron grinned.

''Ron, what are you doing here?'' Hermione asked.

''What? Can't I come at the ministry and greet my wife and my best mate'' Ron nervously grinned and sat in the chair next to the sofa.

''Ronald, what's wrong?'' Hermione raised an eyebrow. Harry narrows his eyes at Ron.

''Well, I…one minute'' Ron raises his wand and mutters 'Muffliato'

''Ron, what's wrong?'' Harry asked.

''Have you heard the rumor about Voldemort's child?'' Ron said.

''Yeah, it's a fake rumor, that Scorpius Malfoy is Voldemort's child, that can be no way, I mean come on, he looks exactly like Draco'' Harry said.

''Do you know that Bellatrix is the mother of Voldy's child?'' Ron murmurs.

''What? Are you Serious?'' Harry and Ron shouts.

'' No I am Ron'' Ron grins.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at him.

''Honestly, Ron, Bellatrix and Voldemort, How can that be possible'' Hermione said.

''Voldemort was asexual, he didn't not know anything about love, he couldn't express it" Harry said.

''But I heard from a bloke, he told me—'' Hermione stopped Ron and said ''Ron, this is absolutely rubbish, leave it''

''Fine'' Ron said.

Harry looks at Ron. _What If he is right? What If Voldemort really had a child with Bellatrix?_

ASPAHGOM

In the changing rooms, Albus and the rest of the Team were changing into their green Quidditch robes. Albus is using Dad's fire bolt. James has his own fire bolt bought by Dad.

But right now every Quidditch team members in Hogwarts has their own Firebolts cause right now Firebolts price has gotten low. But the firebolts model of the Black brothers is a bit advanced and costly so as Scorpius's one. _Well they are all rich the Malfoy's and the Black's_ thought Albus. The Potters are very rich too but Harry thinks that it would be better if we live a normal life without luxury.

Albus followed their captain Davies from the changing room. He felt his knees getting weak and his heart rate getting faster.

Madam Hooch asked Davies and Corner to shake hands, which they did, giving each other glares.

About fourteen brooms rose higher up the sky. He can hear the song from the audience seat '' Harry Potter loser son, Harry Potter loser son, as loser as a Flobberworm''.

Albus saw James, Sirius, Orion, Fred, Rose, Anna, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, Louis, and Hugo were all sitting beside Elsa and Elena and Glinda and Beatrice. They all came here to support the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Alfred Jordan shouted ''hey ho, beautiful ladies and gentlemen, I am Alfred Jordan and I am back with my commentary''.

''Jordan, shut up'' shouted McGonagall.

''Yeah, professor this year Albus Severus Potter the son of Harry Potter playing for the seeker yippee wow''

''Jordan''

''Er,sorry the players from Ravenclaw are Taylor Corner-keeper, Saraswati Patil-seeker, Delilah Edgecombe-chaser, Marty Belby-chaser, Roderick Goldstein-beater, Lily Clearwater-beater, Karl Jenkins-chaser''

''And from Slytherin are Thomas Gaunt-beater, Scorpius Malfoy -beater, Jonathan Davis-keeper, Theodore Nott, Regulus Black, Kristoff Bjorgman Avery-chaser, and finally Albus Severus Potter-seeker' shouted Jordan.

''Edgecombe got the Quaffle and is heading towards to goal but gotten hit by a bludger thrown by Davis aimed at him, Then the boy Black got the Quaffle and passed it to Bjorgman Avery and wow no he couldn't goaled it cause Captain Corner blocked it, Goldstein hit a bludger aimed at Theo but wow awesome, Nott did a Summersault but is that even allowed''

Everyone turned silent, then Madam Hooch gave thumbs up which means it's okay.

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'' shouted the Ravenclaws.

''Nott is not using it against any players; he is using it to save herself so it's okay to use it to save yourself from bludgers " said Madam Hooch to the Ravenclaws which made them quiet.

''Now the game continued, Nott dodges the bludgers to save himself then reached towards the goalpost and goal, Slytherins got 10 points'' The Slytherin cheered and in this way the score reached 90-90 .

Albus flies higher, trying to reach for the golden snitch, but then Patil was trailing him behind. She is a very good flier. Albus can hear the song ''Loser Harry Potter son''. Albus gritted his teeth in anger, and in rage he dived and then accelerated his speed and then caught the snitch.

 _Me, Albus Severus Potter, who could have thought I caught the snitch,_ Albus grinned to himself. ''Slytherin won'' shouted Jordan.

Albus saw Davies, wiping his tears because this is the first time Slytherin won against Ravenclaw after three years.

Albus looked at James and saw he was clapping. Albus eyes widened when he saw who is sitting next to James and it was none other than Dad. Dad was clapping at him.

Albus never felt this happy before, he felt like this is the happiest day of his life.

Everyone stood up and clapped at Albus even the Ravenclaw and then he felt something behind him he turned around and saw a bludger and then...

ASPAHGOM

When Albus woke up he saw himself lying in the bed in the hospital wing. He looked over at the seat beside his bed and saw Dad was looking at him.

''What happened to me?'' asked Albus.

''You got fainted after seeing that bludger; thank goodness the bludger didn't hit you, Scorpius your friend blasted off the bludger''

Albus smiled after hearing that. He mentally thanked Scorpius for that.

''You will rest here today okay; I have talked with Madam Pomfrey''

''but—''

''No buts, you will rest here today, sleep now, it's already 10:00'' said Harry.

''But I slept already'' said Albus.

''you will sleep and rest again, I got to go home now, sleep well'' and then Harry left the hospital wing.

Albus sighed and closed his eyes and started to sleep. But he can't. _Who has sent the bludger after me? And what was Thomas doing in the first floor bathroom yesterday?_ Albus thought. He didn't ask anything about this to Thomas because he knows he won't get an answer in return. But the first floor bathroom...and that moving sink...don't tell me that's the way to the Chamber of Secrets...but he had heard from his Dad that only people who can speak parseltongue can go down there, ...Thomas is a disowned Gaunt, but he is still the direct descendant of Slytherin...but the question, why does Thomas wants to go down there?

ASPAHGOM

Albus gulped his orange juice and stuffed his mouth with Fried eggs. He hasn't eaten anything yesterday. He looked up and saw his friends staring at him oddly.

''Well, I am hungry'' he said.

''Potter''

Albus turns his head around and saw Polly Chapman and Karl Jenkins glaring at him.

''Winning yesterday's match doesn't make you popular. You are still Harry Potter's loser squib son'' Karl sneered at Albus. Albus gave him a death glare.

''Yes, Just because you caught the snitch because of coincidence doesn't make you cool, you will always be that uncool Berk'' Polly Chapman smirks.

''Nice choice of words you have used, Chapman'' Elsa softly said. ''Trust me you are just wasting your time and our time too, Why don't you just get lost?''

''Whoa, Whoa, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me, do you have a crush on this Berk?'' Chapman grinned mischievously.

'' I can say you the same Chapman, Why do you insult Al? Don't tell me, ha, I got it, you fancy Al right'' Elsa smirked.

Polly Chapman blushed in embarrassment.

''Seems like I got that one correct'' Elsa grinned.

''Hey, lay off now'' Albus said to her.

''No, she won't, Jenkins and Chapman has said enough about you'' Scorpius glared at Polly.

''You know what Malfoy, looks like you deserve some Twats from me'' Karl said clenching his fist.

''The one who deserves Twat from us is you, Nutter'' Kristoff stood up and snapped.

''Hey, guys, calm down'' Theo tried to ease the tense.

''Enough'' Albus shouted and then he ran away from the Great Hall.

He couldn't take this at all; he ran his hand through his hair in annoyance.

He saw Thomas climbing upstairs. He looks down where Albus was standing. Albus quickly hides himself behind the Pillar.

 _He must be going there_ , Albus thought.

ASPAHGOM

Albus has seen Thomas jumped into this Pipe. He jumped and then it felt like he was rushing down a dirty, innumerable, pitch-black slide. It was the same what his Dad told about him going through it. So cool, Albus thought.

Albus fell down and hits the ground with a thud noise. It really hurts him. Albus took out his wand and muttered 'Lumos'. And from the tip of his wand, a blue white light emerges. Albus was stunned to see that he did this spell correctly. He didn't expect it to work because he is really bad at this simple spell.

There were rocks and stone everywhere. Albus remembered when his father said about the time when he came with uncle Ron and Lockhart, Lockhart tried to Obliviate Dad and Uncle Ron with Uncle Ron's broken wand and then the wand exploded with a force and then rocks started to fall. It's because of that Thought Albus.

The solid entrance door which was carved with serpents images was open. Albus entered the Chamber of Secrets. He can see the Scary Face of Slytherin clearly. He really had to admit that his Dad is really brave coming at this place alone.

He saw Thomas near the skeletal body of a Giant Basilisk. It was about twenty feet tall. His footsteps slapped loudly on the wet floor.

Thomas got alarmed, turns around. He stares at Albus in horror.

''What are you doing here?'' he shouted. His voice echoed through the empty chamber.

''I could ask you the same, Explain everything'' Albus said.

Thomas frowns at Albus and then sighed ''Fine''.

''I was interested to see the chamber for a long time; I have heard about this chamber of Slytherin from my grandma, I wanted to know about it so I searched every books but I couldn't find the location, Then I saw a magazine about your Dad in the library, In the magazine your dad hasn't clearly said about the locations, but he said that to follow the pipes if you wanna find out. I was a bit confused, and then I heard that Myrtle was killed by a Basilisk, and the basilisk used to live here. I asked Myrtle and she told me that the location is there in that sink. I used parseltongue to find out because Your Dad has said in the magazine that he used one. Then I found out the chamber of secrets. You know I was disgusted after I came here for the first time and then I decided of not coming here again but then I saw an egg near the statue of Salazar. The egg was a Basilisk's egg, presumably the egg of this dead basilisk'' He said pointing his hand at the basilisk lying there.

Thomas then continued ''I think she laid the egg during 1990 or something, the egg was still there, I took the egg and put it in a basket which I have brought yesterday, I gave a heating charm on it so it would hatch quickly''

''What have you done Thomas!'' shouted Albus.

''I want to keep it as a pet Albus, I will raise it into a good snake'' cried Thomas.

''Theres a huge difference between Basilisk and a normal snake'' said Albus.

''I felt a connection Albus, I WANT TO RAISE HIM Albus, and you won't stop me'' Thomas shouted. He is behaving very weird; Albus has never seen this quite guy behave like this before.

''It is illegal, Thomas, try to understand'' Albus shouted.

And then they heard a loud sound. Albus saw a black colored very big egg in a basket started to shake.

''It looks like a dragon's egg'' Albus said.

And then the egg split open and from there a small black little dragon came out. Well, it's a dragon and a Norwegian Ridgeback according to Albus. He knew about dragons a lot and thanks to his uncle Charlie.

''It's a dragon'' Albus said.

''I thought it would be a Basilisk'' Thomas said, his eyes and mouth both widened.

''Bloody Hell, by the way, why is a Dragons egg doing here?'' Albus asked.

''Albus, and you kid, Wha' are yer two doin' her'?'' A voice barked.

They turned around and saw Hagrid running towards them with a pink umbrella.

''Hagrid, what are you doing here? And do you know anything regarding this Dragons egg?'' Albus asked.

''Yes, Albus, 'his is the egg of my 'ear Norberta, Charlie 'old me to give 'his to a person named Adams Groom, whom I'll meet in Hog's Bar tonigh', I have hid it her', where's the egg?'' Hagrid asked.

Thomas and Albus exchanged nervous glances and told Hagrid about the hatching of the baby dragon.

''Wha' am I gonna do now?'' Hagrid said. He took the baby dragon in his arms and started to sing a lullaby.

They gave weird looks to Hagrid. Hagrid stared at them and then cleared his throat.

''Yeh two, don' say anythin' about this to anyone, I am goin' to the bar, see yer around'' Hagrid said and walked away from there while singing the lullaby.

''Bloody Hell'' Albus cursed.

''I have even thought a name, Braxtile'' Thomas face fell down.

''Hey, it's all right, the dragon will be fine, Hagrid is giving him to a Dragon Breeder'' Albus said.

''I thought that it would be a Basilisk, but I wouldn't have mind a pet dragon'' Thomas mumbled.

Albus looked at Thomas and grins at him.

''You're weird, you know that''

''Excuse me?'' Thomas gave him a sour look. Albus chuckles and then his face started to reddened.

''Hey, I...I want to say something here, I...I like you'' Albus confessed. He didn't want to but it just came out of his mouth suddenly.

Thomas stares at Albus with a stunned face.

''What?''

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: Is he really Rowle?

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Happy Birthday to me and Happy Holi to you all.

Chapter 10

Thomas stares at Albus and said ''I am sorry''. Albus knew that this would happen. He looked crest fallen.

''I am glad that you feel like this about me but I am really sorry, I like someone else, she is a Hufflepuff and her name is Martha Bones'' Thomas said.

''It's alright, I don't mind but can we still be friends?'' Albus asked. _Lost to a girl and a Hufflepuff,_ Albus thought.

''Oh, yes, we will'' Thomas grinned. Albus felt really bad, he didn't want this, and right now he wants to stay alone.

''I got to go'' Albus said. He dashed away from there. Thomas stares at him with concern.

ASPAHGOM

Scorpius was sitting alone in the unused classroom in the First floor. He saw Albus entering the classroom. He looked really upset and weary.

''Al...Are you alright?'' Scorpius got up from his seat and steps forward. Albus stares at Scorpius with tears in his eyes. Albus hugs Scorpius tightly.

''Mate, are you alright?'' Scorpius awkwardly said.

''Just a minute, please'' Albus cried. He is a boy and boys don't cry but no... he can't stop it, His chest is bursting , He can't take this, He Loved him really but It is better this way, they are better off as friends but still a part of his heart doesn't want to accept it. And then after a minute, he lets go of Scorpius.

''What happened Albus?'' Scorpius asked.

''Scor...'' Albus told everything to Scorpius. He thought that he would laugh out loud after hearing that he liked a boy but Scorpius had a very serious face.

''I am sorry Al'' Scorpius said and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. ''Love is like this...you know, well, you're only twelve and there is loads of time, come on, there are other fishes in the sea''

''Scorpius, mate, you're bad at comforting'' Albus grinned.

''hahahaha'' Scorpius laughed.

ASPAHGOM

The Great Hall

''Rosie, do you know how pretty you look when you wear your hair in a ponytail?'' Scorpius grinned.

''Oh my, Rose, he is praising you'' Anna said dreamily.

''Shut up, Anna'' Rose muttered.

''Come on Rose, at least give a smile to him'' Roxanne said.

''Rosie, Rosie'' Scorpius grins at her but Rose ignored him completely. Scorpius sat down on the seat next to Albus frowning.

''Hey, mate, don't mind her'' Albus said.

''I never mind her'' Scorpius mumbled.

And soon then Elsa arrives there at the Great Hall. Beatrice waves at her way, she walks towards her way and sat beside her.

''Hello'' she said fixing her glass.

''Elsa, Have you done the Charms homework?'' Glinda asked her.

''No, I forgot'' Elsa replied.

''How could you forgot that? Flitwick will scold you again'' Elena said curtly.

''I know'' Elsa rolled her eyes.

Albus looks at her and said ''aren't you behaving a bit queer these past few days?''

She looked a bit surprised ''what do you mean? I...I have to go'' She stood up and ran away from there.

''Whats wrong with her?'' Glinda raises an eyebrow.

''She sneaks out every night at 8 P.M.'' Elena said.

''She took away my pocket money forcibly yesterday'' Reg told them.

''She's hiding something'' Theo said with a very serious face.

''But what is she hiding?'' Kristoff asked.

''We'll soon find out'' Albus said.

ASPAHGOM

It was about 12' O clock. Elsa quietly walked towards the forbidden forest. He told her that he will meet here tonight. He is constantly changing places.

''So you came''

Elsa turns around and saw the man, he was wearing a cloak.

''How much have you brought today?'' he asked.

''100 Galleons'' Elsa said softly.

''Told you to bring 400 galleons everyday'' The man barked.

''My parents are not giving me enough pocket money, and this one is my brothers, Please try to understand'' Elsa said.

''Listen girl, you have to bring at least 1000 Galleons tomorrow, or else I'll tell the Daily Prophet and the Ministry about your precious secret'' The Man snickered.

''No you can't, I'll try, I'll try but please don't tell them anything'' Elsa said.

''Fine, I won't'' The Man grinned.

''You're game is over''

Elsa and the Man turned around and were shocked to see Albus and Scorpius who leapt out of the trees.

''What are you doing here?'' Elsa shouted.

''Why haven't you told anything about _this?''_ Albus yelled pointing his lit wand towards the man who is none other than Rudolf Rowle.

''Get out of here, he is a death eater, he is dangerous'' Elsa cried.

''Hahahaha'' Rowle grinned maliciously '' Do you think that you, little kids, could defeat me?''

''It was you who tried to attack me with the Bludger right'' Albus glared at Rowle.

''Hahahaha, you're quiet clever, nah, yes, it was me, I wanted to show your filthy father that how bad it feels when you lost someone very close, that's why I did it but Alas thanks to that blood traitor Malfoy, you are saved'' Rowle shouted.

Scorpius scowls at Rowle.

''You're a git, Rowle'' He barked.

''Who is Rowle brat?'' shouted Rowle.

''Looks like he lost his mind'' Albus muttered.

They all looked at Rowle, his creepy form transformed into a thin form.

''Bloody Hell...'' Albus was shocked.

''Rodolphus...Lestrange'' Scorpius utters his name.

''Yes that's me brats, I killed Rowle, It was me who killed your ugly Transfiguration teacher and it was me who confounded the department head of education only to seek revenge for my Wife's death by entering the Hogwarts castle as the Transfiguration teacher so that I could kill Harry Potter's Sons'' He paused ''I need money, lots and lots of money, to repair my expensive time turner, that's why I black mailed this rich princess, I know about her truth, I found out from an unspeakable who works for her father, and do you know why I needed the time turner, I want to go back in time and tell the Dark Lord everything'' Lestrange eyes glinted with rage.

''I poly juiced myself as Rowle cause Rowle left the death eater rank before the demise of the dark lord last time in the second wizarding war and because of that he was able to live a Azkaban free life, he is a bastard, and that's why I killed him'' Lestrange shouted.

''You're a screwed up person'' Scorpius yelled.

''But now we won't let that happen'' Albus raised his wand but Lestrange was fast, he used the cruciatus curse on him. Albus cried in pain.

''Al'' Scorpius and Elsa shouted.

''I'm going to kill all of you kids'' shouted Lestrange ''Avada Kedav—''

'Petrificus Totalus' and then Lestrange have become frozen as stone and fell down into the ground.

They all saw Harry Potter glaring at Lestrange. Dawlish and another Auror was with him.

Harry shouted ''Dawlish, Marks arrest that man''. Harry then glared at Albus, Scorpius and Elsa. '' I will have a serious conversation with you All''

''Looks like we are busted'' Scorpius whispered to Albus. He nodded.

ASPAHGOM

Headmistress Office

''You kids are way too reckless, you could have been in great danger, do you know that he is a very dangerous death eater?'' Harry shouted. Albus and Scorpius looked a bit scared.

''Harry, Please calm down'' Professor McGonagall said. ''Miss Black, can you tell me since when Lestrange was blackmailing you?''

''I met him in the Hogwarts express, I guess since then'' Elsa said.

''You should have told me about this'' McGonagall frowned.

''I am sorry, Professor, I was so scared at that time'' she cried.

''It's alright, you can go now'' McGonagall said with a stern expression. Elsa nodded and left the office.

''Now, you two, who told you to risk like that, he could have killed you, do you know that?'' Harry shouted.

''We just wanted to help her'' Albus said.

''Help? Because of you, Al, she could have died so as your other friend, Scorpius'' Harry glared. ''You kids are way too reckless''

Draco and McGonagall gave a look at Harry.

''Excuse me, Potter, he is your son, it is genetic, you were reckless when you're young, he is exactly like you'' Draco said.

''Shut up, Malfoy, My son wouldn't have been like this If he didn't have associated with your trouble maker son, Ferret'' Harry shouted.

Scorpius frowned.

''You can't blame my son like that, Scar head'' Draco scowled.

''Both of you, stop acting like children'' McGonagall shouted.

''Professor, I want my son to get resorted'' Harry said.

''Dad'' Albus shouted.

''It's for your good, Al, those kids won't treat you cruel like this and you will live a normal happy life'' Harry explained.

''Dad, you told me, that you don't mind me being in Slytherin'' Albus said.

''But now I mind'' Harry said. Albus glares at his Dad.

''Harry, I am sorry, but it is against the rules of Hogwarts, beside your son doesn't want that'' McGonagall stated.

''Professor—''

''Mr Potter, I am sorry'' Professor McGonagall now looked at the Albus and Scorpius ''you two children can go now''

Albus followed Scorpius and left the office.

''I am sorry'' Albus said.

''It's alright, Al'' Scorpius muttered. ''Besides you should accept the resorting offer, _they_ won't tease you anymore''

''I don't care what the hell they say about me, Scor, I can't live without you guys'' Albus said.

''Al...'' Scorpius gazes at him.

''Can you please leave me alone for some minutes?'' Albus said.

Scorpius nodded.

Albus said ''Thanks''. And then he walked away from there.

Scorpius looks at his way.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Please read my one shot ''Draco Malfoy eats Paani puri''


	11. Chapter 11: Hermione and Harry

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 11

They were all sitting at the big ornate table. Agnar is sitting in the corner, Iduna is sitting beside Aunt Heidi. Sirius and Orion are sitting together across Anna and Reg. Elsa is sitting in the Edge, she was holding a parchment, which is a Potions mark sheet parchment, in which she got 100/100. She is holding in such a way that everyone could see but no one was noticing. And Phineas, who looked exactly like Agnar, is sitting beside Reg.

''Phineas, this is your last year at Hogwarts University, Do well, I don't want to hear any complain from your teacher'' Agnar said with a stern expression.

''Yes Father'' Phineas nodded. Elsa got up from her chair and stood behind Phineas's seat while holding the mark sheet parchment.

But her Father didn't notice it. ''Sirius and Orion, I have heard many complaints from your Headmistress regarding you two, I am telling you two, I don't want to hear any more complaints now'' Agnar said to the two of them. Elsa now walked up towards Sirius's and Orion's way and started to show off the parchment but no one was noticing. She looked crest fallen and goes back to her seat.

''Annabeth, You are performing well in your class'' Agnar beamed at Anna ''I am proud of you''.

''Oh, Thank you, Papa'' Anna smiled at Agnar.

''Regulus, I expect better results from you'' Agnar said.

''Yes, Father'' Reg muttered.

Elsa now stood up on her chair and started to show off the mark sheet to everyone but still no one was watching it.

''Elsa…. What are you doing? Sit on your chair now, Young Lady'' Agnar scolded.

Elsa said ''Yes, Papa'' and sat on her chair still showing the parchment.

''Now, Good night everyone'' Agnar said and got up from his chair and walked out of the Dining hall. Iduna followed her.

''Well, you deserved it, everyone will ignore you just like you have had ignored me, you attention seeking prat'' Anna whispered to Elsa and got up from her chair and walked towards the staircase. The Houselves started to pick up the unclean plates from the table.

Elsa sat there on the chair, looking very upset. ''No one cares about me, after all'' she mutters to herself. She got up from her chair and was about to climb upstairs but then she notices her Aunt smiling at her.

''Darling, I am proud of you, you did great in your potions'' Her Aunt said.

Elsa smiled.''Thank you so much'' she said.

Her Aunt said ''Follow me''

Elsa trailed after her Aunt to her Aunt's room.

''You have taken extra classes this year, I have heard from Reg'' Aunt said.

''Yes, Auntie, divination, Arithmancy, study of ancient runes'' Elsa replied.

Her Aunt looks at her. ''Why?''

''I want to pursue the career of Unspeakable just like you, I want to follow your footsteps'' Elsa answered.

Her Aunt gave her a warm smile ''Darling, that's a great decision, wait I want to give you something''. Her Aunt raised her wand and pointed towards the Cupboard. The Cupboard slides open and a small box floated out of there. Aunt Heidi took the box and gave it to Elsa.

''Open it'' she said.

Elsa stares at her Aunt and opened the box. Her eyes widens and so as her mouth. It was a Time turner. It was Pearly white in color.

''It is a true time turner, unfortunately, all my Hour reversal time turner is broken and I have a big collection of True time turners (legal), but all of them are a wee bit darker for a little girl like you, this one looks good, Use it Well'' Her Aunt said. ''Use it only for your studies understand''

''Yes'' Elsa grinned. ''But the Ministry...''

''Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret, this one has no trace''

ASPAHGOM

Albus tried to search for a compartment but most of them are crowded. And then,

Crash

He bumped into someone and both Albus and the person he bumped into fell on the ground.

''Ouch, I am sorry'' Albus said. Albus saw that it was none other than Beatrice Zabini.

''Beatrice, I am so sorry'' Albus helped her stood up.

''It's alright'' she smiled. He saw that she was not wearing her braces.

''You are not wearing your braces'' he said.

''My Mother told me that I don't need them anymore'' Beatrice said.

''Your mother is a muggle? Sorry, I have heard this from Scorpius'' Albus told.

''Yes, my Mum is a muggle'' Beatrice grinned. ''My father married her against the resent of my Grandmother''

''Oh...''

''Al, Betty''

They turned around to see Elsa, she was carrying books.

''Why are you carrying these books?'' Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, Well, my bags didn't fit it '' Elsa answered.

''Move aside'' They all saw Karl Jenkins and some boys running through the corridor. Karl Jenkins pushed Elsa who was standing in the midway intentionally, her books and glasses scattered into the ground but luckily Albus caught her or else she could've gotten hurt.

''Watch where you're going'' Albus glares at Karl. Jenkins snickered at him and steps on Elsa's glasses and left that place.

Elsa knelt down and picked her books. Beatrice and Albus helped her.

''It completely broke'' Elsa sighed.

''I can fix that'' Beatrice took out her wand and mutters 'Oculus Reparo'

The glass looked as new as possible.

''Thanks'' Elsa grinned.

''Your welcome'' Beatrice smiled.

''Move out of the way''

They saw Polly Chapman and James Sirius Potter holding hands together.

''Bloody Hell'' Albus muttered.

''You're in our way, isn't it Jamie poo?'' Polly Chapman said batting her eyelashes at James.

''Yes, babe'' James replied.

''Jamie Poo? Are you serious?'' Albus couldn't help himself but laughed out loud. Beatrice and Elsa burst into a fit of giggles.

''Shut Up'' James frowns.

''Hey, Jamie Poo, that frown doesn't suit you, that makes you look more like a Monkey'' Elsa snorted. Albus started to laugh more. James glares at her.

''James, leave them alone, let's go and find a very nice seat'' Polly said dragging James out of there.

''That was funny'' Albus admitted. They finally found Thomas, Kristoff, Theo and Reg, a very gloomy looking Scorpius in a compartment.

''Hey Guys, is everything alright?'' Albus asked. Albus stares at Scorpius and looked shocked.

''No, don't tell me'' Albus muttered.

Scorpius nodded. Elsa sat beside Reg and said ''Why haven't you told anything about this?''

''He was in a very bad position, he couldn't work out'' Thomas said.

''We just found out about this today'' Theo and Kristoff said.

Reg looks at Scorpius with concern.

''I am so sorry for your mother, Scorpius'' Beatrice said.

''Scor...'' Albus said.

''Guys, Please change the subject, can you talk about something else, something funny?'' Scorpius pleaded.

''Fine then, I need to tell you something Scor'' Reg looked at Scorpius serious.

Scorpius raises an eyebrow at Reg.

''Rose loves you'' Reg said. Scorpius looked happy. ''But in your dreams''

Scorpius became crest fallen.

''That was funny'' Albus grinned.

''Hey Guys, I need to tell you something, I have become very mature'' Elsa smirked. They all gave odd glances to her.

''Do you know what I have with me a —'' Before she could say anymore the compartment door slide open, revealing a first year with beautiful red hair and green-blue eyes and light freckles near her nose.

''My name is Lily Luna Potter, How do you do?''

''Lily what are you doing here?'' Albus asks.

''I came here to sit with you, Ally'' Then her eyes fell on Elsa who looks at Lily with curiosity. For a very brief moment they looked at each other like this.

''Hi'' Lily said and smiles at Elsa.

''Hello'' Elsa smiled back.

''Let's be Best Friends forever'' Both of them said.

''Well that was way too fast'' Albus said to Scorpius.

Lily sits beside Elsa and Beatrice and said ''I love to prank and I love eating chocolate frogs''.

''I love that too'' Elsa said.

''Really, that's great, Velma'' Lily smiles.

''Velma...Don't tell me you are like your brother who always gets my name wrong? My name is Elsa'' Elsa said. Albus frowns at her.

''What? But Albus told me your name is Velma, never mind, Elsa is a nice name'' Lily said.

''So as Lily'' Elsa smiled back.

Albus clears his throat and said ''Guys, so have you decided of joining any P.E. course?''

''Unity Quidditch just like you, Mate'' Scorpius grinned.

''Magical Gymnastic'' Elsa said.

''Magical Polo'' Thomas answered.

''Magical Archery'' Kristoff said while stuffing his mouth with Cauldron cakes.

''Me too'' Theo said.

''Unity Quidditch'' Reg said while staring at Lily dreamily. Albus narrows his eyes at Reg. _Don't tell me,_ Albus thought.

''Looks like Reg has started to fancy your sissy'' Kristoff grinned.

''I don't mind but James would definitely'' Albus smirked.

ASPAHGOM

Hermione enters Harry's office.

''Hey there Minister'' Harry greeted.

''Hello Potter'' Hermione smiles.

''Have you heard about Draco's wife?'' Hermione asked.

''Yes, Astoria was a very nice girl'' Harry said frowning.

''Yeah, Life is too short isn't it?'' Hermione asked.

''Yeah, It is'' Harry smiles at her.

Harry got up from his chair and sat on the sofa beside Hermione. Hermione looks at Harry.

''Hermione...'' Harry said, his lips are slightly pursed. He scooted closer to Hermione. They were really close now.

''Harry'' Hermione gasped his name.

''I know...'' and leaned forward and finally kissed her. He should have done this twenty years before. Hermione kissed him back too.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Finally Harrmione, kyaa.


	12. Chapter 12: Happy Thoughts

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Hey, there beautiful, whoever reads my fic are all beautiful people.

Chapter 12

Hermione pushed Harry lightly and said ''Stop''

''But Mione, you kissed me back too'' Harry shouted.

''I know, Harry, we can't do this, you have Ginny and I have Ron, and both of us have children, It's too late now'' Hermione said.

''No, it's not—'' Harry tried to say but Hermione stopped him.

''We can't Harry, Don't you love Ginny?'' Hermione asked.

''….No, I don't, It was always you, I should've realized it sooner'' Harry said. ''What about you?''

Hermione stares at Harry with a frown ''I don't know, I really don't know''. She sighed and said

''I guess I don't love Ron anymore too''

ASPAHGOM

They are having dinner in the Great Hall. The Slytherin table is way too crowded and loud today.

''I am really unglad to say that Lily Luna Potter or Abby as our new member of Golden Red Gryffindor marauders'' James said gloomily.

'''Unglad' is not even a word'' Thomas said.

''But I have a question why are you all sitting in our table?'' Albus asked to James, Sirius, Orion, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Anna, Rose, Roxanne.

''Cause, there is more food in this table'' James grinned.

''Elsa, I am so happy, I can't believe I got 90/100 in DADA in the surprise test'' said the young Gryffindor Lily Luna Potter.

''Oh, that's wonderful, I am happy too, cause I joined the Magical Gymnastic team this year'' Elsa grinned back.

''I have bought the latest wizard wheezes firework, its cool'' Theo said to Fred.

''We are giving a discount on that product'' Fred replied.

''I like chicken Pasta more'' Hugo said to Kristoff.

''That's my favourite dish too'' Thomas said.

''My favourite dish is Carrot Corn soup'' Hugo said.

''I like Carrot fry'' Louis said.

''Who eats Carrot? I love Chocolate Ice-cream'' Roxanne laughed.

''I love Vanilla ice cream, what do you love Beatrice?'' Elena asked.

''I love Orange Ice cream'' Beatrice replied.

''And I love Butterbeer Ice cream'' Glinda said.

''So I bought that new quill from that latest quill shop in Hogsmeade, it's really expensive but the quality is good'' Anna said to Rose.

''Oh, I would love to see your new quill, but tomorrow cause right now I am very sleepy, I'm going to bed, good night'' Rose said.

''I want to Slytherin'' Scorpius smirked at Rose. Reg grins at Scorpius and Rose blushed furiously.

'' You're a git '' she said and walked away from there.

''That was very 'Slytherin' of you mate'' Reg said.

''I know'' Scorpius winked.

''By the way Al, do you have any nicknames, I mean if though you call your Slytherin Silver Green Marauders a group of misfits, but still it is necessary to have nicknames, for example check our nicknames'' James said to Albus.

''No need of that, we can live without nicknames'' Albus said.

At the Slytherin common room

10:00 P.M.

''Guys, I think we should have nicknames'' Albus said to his friends.

''Well, Your brothers team has nicknames according to their Patronuses: James has a Stag patronus, Sirius has a Dogs patronus, Orion has a wolf, Fred has a Pegasus, Louis has a Lion, Hugo has a Notonectidae...well a insect, Lily even though she's too young but she created a patronus too which is a rabbit'' Scorpius said.

''She's too young, yeah, Dad has created a patronus when he was 13 and Lily is only 11...Guys we should learn to use the patronus charm too, that's it, let's learn the Patronus charm'' Albus declared.

''But who will taught us?'' Theo asked.

''How about we take help from your brother'' Elsa suggested.

''No, that's a very bad idea, he will bloat about him all the time instead of teaching us'' Albus said. Then he looked at Elsa and narrowed his eyes ''Why have you suggested my brother's name by the way?''

''we can talk about that later, right now, we should search for a person who can teach us how to use the patronus charm'' Elsa said.

''He has to be good in charms'' Kristoff said.

''Hey, Scor you're good in charms, do you know how to use the patronus charm?'' Reg asked.

''Yes, My Dad taught me, I can Expecto Patronum any time I want'' Scorpius winked.

''Scor, we are SERIOUS, do you really know how to use it?'' Albus shouted.

''I am serious, I really can, All you need is a happy thought to produce it and my happy thought is Rose'' Scorpius said.

''Well then, Teach us'' Albus shouted.

''Say 'Please''' Scorpius smirked.

''Please Scorpius, teach us how to use the patronus charm'' Albus glares at him.

''Okay, I will'' Scorpius grinned.

ASPAHGOM

''Rose, she is so beautiful, her blue eyes, and she smells like fresh bread, and her as smooth as butter'' Scorpius said dreamily.

''You are as mad as a mad hatter'' Kristoff snickered. Scorpius glares at him.

''Come on Cousin, Tell us how to use the Patronus charm?'' Reg asked.

''Cousin?'' Albus raised an eyebrow.

''Scor is our relative, he is our cousin so as his Father, Draco'' Elsa replied.

''Rose...'' Scorpius mumbles.

The Silver Green Slytherin Marauders gathered around the Room of Requirement. Today, Scorpius is going to teach them about the Patronus charm.

''Okay, guys, the patronus charm is a very difficult charm, it helps to defend us against dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifold'' Scorpius said.

''What does Dementors looks like?'' Kristoff asked.

''They usually wears black cloaks'' Thomas said.

''They floats like ghosts'' Theo said.

Scorpius said ''they makes a sound like this oooh''

''So what do we need to do produce it?'' Albus asked.

''Just thinks of a nice memory while saying 'Expecto Patronum''' Scorpius said raising his wand and then a silvery colored mist emitted from the tip of his wand and then it started to take the form of a Dragon. It was surely a Hebridean Black, Albus thought.

Everyone clapped and praised Scorpius.

''You're brilliant'' Elsa looked really amazed.

''Aww, Thanks'' Scorpius blushed.

''Rose would definitely be impressed when she see this'' Reg grinned.

''Really? Then I would surely show her'' Scorpius told.

''All you need to think is of a Happy thought right? Fine then, Expecto Patronum'' Kristoff said and then a silvery mist emitted from his wand. It took no form though.

''It is a Non corporeal Patronus'' Theo said.

''Yes, well, I thought of Sven talking me for real'' Kristoff said. They all gave him odd glances.

''It's my turn now'' Thomas said. Albus looks at him. He is over Thomas but still why his chest starts to burn whenever he looks at him?

''Expecto Patronum'' he said and raised his wand. A silver colored fog emitted and took the form of a beautiful Sea Serpent. Everyone stares at it with Awe.

''It's Great, Thomas'' Theo said.

''Now it's your turn, Theo'' Scorpius shouted.

''Yes'' Theo said. He takes a heavy breath. ''Expecto Patronum'' he mutters. The silvery mist took the form of a Gorilla.

''Bloody hell'' Albus started to laugh. Elsa smirks at Theo and Scorpius and Reg was rolling on the floor.

''That was cool, mate, pfft'' Kristoff grinned hard. Thomas shooks his head and smiles at Theo who flushed red in embarrassment.

''Hey, its Reg's turn, Reg come over here'' Scorpius called. Reg walks in front of the room, draws his wand and then said ''Expecto Patronum''.

The silvery mist took the form of a Unicorn.

''Hahahaha'' Theo laughed at Reg. Reg glares at Theo.

''Not funny'' Reg shouted.

''Well, that's girly'' Elsa said.

''She's right, mate'' Scorpius grinned.

''It's my turn'' Elsa stood up. She raised her wand and muttered 'Expecto Patronum'. The mist took the form of a Phoenix. She looks at Albus and said ''It is your turn''. Albus gulped and nodded. _I can do this_ , he said to himself.

He tried to produce a patronus at first and it was a non corporeal one but he wanted to produce a corporeal patronus like his friends.

He closed his eyes and started to think about good, happy memories: The day when he got made into the Quidditch team, the day when he caught the golden snitch, the day when his Hogwarts letters came...No, those happy memories all lead to Sadness. Polly Chapman and Karl Jenkins made fun of him that day when he got made into the Quidditch team, well, they makes fun of him every day, always comparing him to his Dad. But it's not his fault; He didn't choose to be his son. _'I need to think something Happy'_ he thought. 

The day when he met Scorpius, right and his other friends: Reg, Theo, Elsa, Thomas, Kristoff...The day when he made this team full of Misfits. ''Yes that's it, Expecto Patronum'' Albus raised his wand. Then a silver mist came out and it took the shape of a silver doe.

They all stares at it with Awe, it is so beautiful.

''It's beautiful'' Scorpius grins at Albus.

''You're excellent'' Kristoff said staring at the dancing Doe.

''You guys are simply exaggerating'' Albus said.

''Al...That patronus is flawless, it's cooler than Scor's one'' Thomas said.

''Yes'' Scorpius agrees with Thomas.

''No, it's not by the way, what's your happy thoughts?'' Albus asked.

''I was thinking of Rose'' Scorpius said dreamily.

''I expected that'' Albus rolls his eyes at his friend.

''My Happy thought was riding a Unicorn with Lily'' Reg said.

''You are just like Scor, mate, and that was way too straightforward, talking about my sister in front of me'' Albus frowns at Reg.

''Oh, Al, I need to say this I like your sister'' Reg grinned.

''I don't mind but I don't know about James'' Albus stated. Reg looks scared as soon as he heard James name.

''my one is getting a gold medal in the wizlympics'' Theo said.

''My happy thought is Martha Bones'' Thomas said. Albus inwardly frowns at him. He clears his throat and said ''my happy thought is you all''.

They stare at Albus for a brief moment and then they gave him a grin.

'Aww, that's cute'' Scorpius told. ''But my thought about Rose's smile is the best''

''My happy thought is better'' Reg shouted.

''Unicorn, trust me, mate, that's girly'' Kristoff snorted.

''Like your one is better'' Reg argued.

''Hey guys, calm down'' Theo said.

''Martha is the best'' Thomas yelled.

''No Rose is the best'' Scorpius shouted.

''My Sven is the best'' Kristoff glares at them.

''Lily and my Unicorn is the best happy thought ever'' Reg cried.

''Guys, Please stop arguing'' Theo said but who would listen him.

Albus grins at his friends and stares at Elsa. ''So what was your happy thought?'' he asked.

She looks at Albus. ''Wait let me guess, riding a hippogriff, or Getting millions of prank products as birthday gift, or eating lots of Chocolate frogs...or getting kissed by the person you fancy'' he smirked. ''Am I right?''

Elsa shooks her head and said ''I was thinking about you''. There was a silence.

''What?'' he gazes at her surprisingly.

''Well, when you said that you will help me to control my powers and prove my Dad that I also have the ability to be a controlled elemental one day, I was really happy you know, that was the best moment of my life...I should go now'' She said and walked towards the exit door. She took a last glance of him before leaving.

''What was that?'' He said to himself. He then glances at his other friends. They were still fighting.

The light in the room flickered.

''I have decided on our nicknames: I will be called 'Doey''' Albus announced. ''Thomas will be called 'Viper', Reg will be 'Elmas', Scor will be 'Wonder', Theo will be 'Cheeks', Elsa will be 'Flame' and Kristoff will be 'Matrias'''

''Cool'' They said.

Albus nods happily.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Uh oh, we are in trouble

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 13

They are currently attending their divination class. Professor Trelawney is taking their class today. But they wished Firenze would come here and teach them instead of this Trelawney.

''Today we are going to learn about the vast magic of Tessomancy, check the chapter 'Tessomancy' in your _Unflogging the future_ book'' Trelawney said.

They all took out their books and opened that chapter. Albus checked Scorpius cup. The tea leaves were changing on its own.

''There's a sun type of thing which mean'' Albus checked the book and said ''there will be happiness in your life''

''Great, it means Rose will listen to me finally'' Scorpius grinned.

''I don't think the tea leaves meant that happiness, hey look, there's an five clover leaf, you're going to have a terrible rash tomorrow Scor'' Elsa said.

''Yeah….wait'' Albus shouted. Scorpius rubs his eyes, and said ''How come you just appeared here?''

''That's a secret'' Elsa grinned. They gave her puzzled looks.

After that class

'' I was thinking of quitting the Divination class, it's rubbish'' Thomas said.

''Yes, Firenze is great but Trelawney makes no sense'' Theo added.

''But the class was sure fun'' Scorpius said.

''What's your next class Theo?'' Albus asked.

''Arithmancy, hey come on Elsa, Reg'' Theo said.

''Yes'' Reg and Elsa both said.

''Wait a minute, you're suppose to join us for Care of Magical creature class'' Kristoff said.

''Yes, I completely forgot that'' Scorpius said.

''No, you're supposed to come with me in the Study of Ancient Runes class'' Thomas narrows his eyes.

''How many classes are you taking, Lisa?'' Albus asked.

''My name is not Lisa in the first place, and I am taking four classes, well you see, I want to pursue the career of Unspeakable and so...'' she snickered.

''Four classes: Study of ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, and the first three classes are at the same time'' Theo looked bewildered.

''Yesterday, you attended the Care of Magical creatures class'' Scorpius said.

''She was there in the Arithmancy class too'' Theo told. Reg nodded.

''Looks like you're hiding something'' Thomas gave her a suspicious look.

''No, I am not hiding anything'' Elsa shouted. But her friends didn't believe that.

''Fine, I will tell, but not here, let's go somewhere quiet'' she said.

They were currently in the Hogwarts Turris Magnus tower. They walk through the Serpentine corridor in the Third floor. The corridor was currently empty. No one was there, not even Peeves.

''This place looks good, I was about to tell you regarding this in the Hogwarts express but then Lily came and'' She said while taking out a pocket watch from her robes pocket. It was a pearly white pocket watch and looked quite weird.

''This is my secret, It's a time turner and a true one at that'' Elsa smirked. She continued ''My Aunt gave it to me with certain conditions''

''Can I touch it?'' Scorpius said while staring at it with Awe.

''After you, I'll touch it'' Thomas told Scorpius who was looking at the Time turner.

''I can't believe Aunt gave you a true time turner, you should have told me before'' Reg stares at her with a pout.

''The Ministry does they—'' Albus asked but then they heard a sound.

''What's that noise came from?'' Theo said.

They walked a bit ahead and then stopped. The floor was scattered with pieces of the broken statue. And it was the statue of the first headmaster of Hogwarts.

''Who has broken it?'' Elsa asked.

''Dunno, but If someone comes here they would think that we have broken it'' Kristoff said nervously.

''McGonagall will kill the hell out of us'' Scorpius said in a very low voice.

''We have to do something'' Albus pointed his wand at the statue and said 'Reparo'. The statue remained the same.

''I don't think that spell is gonna help us'' Thomas said gloomily.

'' I have a idea, lets blame it on Peeves'' Theo told them.

''Um, Peeves is currently at the first floor pranking the students, so I guess no one would believe us'' Reg said.

''Well, how about we run?'' Scorpius suggested.

''I have a great idea'' Albus said to them. ''Let's go back in time''

ASPAHGOM

With a flash of light, they appeared at the same place but this time the place is way too crowded.

''Well, what's the time now?'' Albus said.

''This place looks a bit old, don't they?'' Scorpius asked. Albus looks at Scorpius and then at the ceilings and the floor and the walls. Yes, it looks very new, Albus thought.

''Elsa...what have you done?'' Kristoff asked Elsa. Elsa stares at the time turner with horror.

''Guys, I guess we are about how to put it out, SIXTY FIVE YEARS AGO'' Elsa shouted.

''What?'' They all stares at her with disbelief.

''This mean we are all in 1954'' Albus said. ''Bloody hell''.

''I'm scared, what have you done, Elsa?'' Thomas shouted.

'' What? You guys are blaming it all on me, well, it was Reg's fault, he pushed me while I am turning the dial'' Elsa said.

''Well, Scorpius pushed me'' Reg glared at Scorpius.

'Er, Oh holy, I'm sorry'' Scorpius apologized meekly. They all gave him death glares.

''Well, let's take this statue back in time'' Albus said.

''But that would be like stealing...isn't it?'' Thomas said.

''We have no choice, we have to do everything as fast as we can'' Albus snapped. Thomas frowns at him.

Albus sighs and then said ''I'm sorry but—''

''What are you all doing here?''

They turns around and was very horrified to see a very young looking Professor McGonagall in her school robes and with the Head Girl badge.

''You are all from Slytherin, and you must be third years, you should be attending class right now, I am going to report you all to Professor Dippet'' McGonagall said with a very stern expression.

''Oh Damn, I am really sorry, but Stupefy'' Scorpius points his wand at McGonagall and stuns her. McGonagall fell down into the ground losing her consciousness.

''What have you done Scor? You stunned our Headmistress'' Elsa yelled. Albus, Theo, Thomas, Kristoff, Reg stares at their unconscious headmistress in Horror.

''Shhh, let's do it now, or else it'll be late'' Scorpius said.

Albus slowly nodded and said ''Come on Guys, let's move the statue''

ASPAHGOM

The Slytherin Silver Green Marauders were really very quiet during their Dinner.

''What's wrong with you all?'' Beatrice asked. Kristoff started to stuff his face with Broccoli when she asked that. Theo looks away whistling, and Thomas and Reg started to pretend that they didn't heard anything.

''No-o-o-o-o-nothing'' Elsa stuttered. Beatrice raised an eyebrow at her.

''Hey, check McGonagall'' Thomas said. They all stares at the staff table and saw that McGonagall was giving them strange, suspicious looks.

''I am scared'' Elsa said with a shaky voice.

''I hope she doesn't figures out'' Albus said.

Scorpius takes a breath and then said

''I can guarantee you that we will be surely suspend for the rest of our lives for what we did today or in the Past''

To Be Continued...

A/N: End of Third year.


	14. Chapter 14: Quidditch is cancelled?

Chapter 14: Quidditch is cancelled?

 _ **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Please read my other fics and I hope you would like it. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Height charts: when they will be adult (17 or 18) their heights will be: Albus 5'10, James 5'11,Thomas 6'2,Sirius and Orion 6'1,Regulus 6'3,Hugo 6'0,Louis 5'9,Kristoff 5'10,Elsa 5'5,Anna 5'6,Elena 5'6,Glinda 5'2,Lily 5'8,Theo 6'0,Rose 5'2,Scorpius 5'11,Cygnus 5'9,Fred 5'10. Anna is taller than Elsa in my fic.

Chapter 14

''Yeah, we're buying new robes'' said Lily.

''Lily calm down'' said Harry. They were currently going towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. They entered and saw a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

''Madam Malkin, how are you?'' asked Ginny.

''I am fine dear, so you came here for new robes'' said Malkin. ''Okay, then at first I'll take the measurements of this young lady''.

''Dad, I guess you're forgetting something?'' said James.

''Yes, James I know, the super deluxe Quidditch kit because you have became a Prefect, but last year I have already bought you and Albus one'' Harry told him.

''That was for becoming the captain of the Quidditch team'' replied James.

''I get it, I get it'' said Harry and the exited the shop to buy the super deluxe Quidditch kit.

Albus looked at the dress robes in the shop. The dress robes looked all beautiful.

'This one is beautiful' said James. 'But will she wear this dress? This dress is way too girlish, she is way too boyish' said James.

'Are you talking about your girlfriend?' asked Albus.

'No, not her' replied James.

Albus gave him an odd glance. Albus looked at the dress, it is a long white vintage dress with beautiful pearls and gems in the chest line of the dress, and it looked very beautiful. It will look very beautiful if Lily wore it, but she's too young, Mum will look pretty in it too so as Aunt Hermione and Rose or Victoire. No I was wrong; it will definitely look good if Beatrice wore it, she is very beautiful with her long hair and her blue eyes.

''Mmhm, Albus'' interrupted Lily from Albus musings.

''Al, you know you were staring at those dresses for a long time, people will call you weird, you know''

''Where is James?'' blushed Albus with embarrassment.

''Madam Malkin is taking his measurements for robes'' said Lily. Then her eye looked the dress next to the white dress. A red dress full of sparkles.

''This dress is so beautiful, I want this one Mum'' shouted Lily.

''Lily, you already have lots of dresses'' Ginny sighed.

''But I want this dress Mum; buy me this as a present for getting selected in the Gryffindor Quidditch team''

'You are not selected till now; by the way there won't be any Quidditch this year' replied Ginny.

'What?' shouted Lily, James, and Albus.

ASPAHGOM

Yesterday was Albus Severus Potter's birthday but he was not in a very good mood because his father was not there in his birthday.

He heard someone knocking the door. ''Come in'' Albus said.

''hi'' said Harry.

There's an awkward silence between them.

'I had works to do with the order of the phoenix yesterday so…' Harry continued 'Albus this is your birthday gift'. James stood in the doorway, peering at their conversation.

He took out a small blanket and gave it to Albus.

''An old blanket, Dad?'' Albus asked.

''Well, James wanted a invisibility cloak and the marauders map and Lily wanted wings but you didn't asked for anything and then I thought How about giving something meaningful in your Fourteenth birthday so, well, it was the last thing my Mum gave it to me, and it was with Aunt Petunia all these years, and Dudley found it and then gave it to me, Al, this is really precious, lucky thing to me so I am giving this to you''

Albus took the blanket and then said ''I don't need it, you better should keep it with yourself''.

''Albus, I want you to have the blanket'' Harry said.

''What should I do with this blanket? Fairy wing is alright, Invisibility cloak and the marauders map sounds cool but this stupid blanket, does it really mean anything?'' Albus shouted.

Harry looked crest fallen, He didn't expected this.

''Do you need my help with packing? I always loved packing, It means that I am readying myself for Hogwarts'' Harry said.

''Yeah, yeah, Hogwarts is this, Hogwarts is that, Blah, Blah, Blah, yeah I know Dad, or Harry James Potter, the poor Orphan who is tormented by the Dursleys, you were saved by Hogwarts and all'' He shouted.

Harry said ''Al…' Albus ignored his Dad. He have had enough, he is always been compared to his Dad by most of the teachers and others students, it's like he is living under Harry Potter's shadow.

Harry pleaded but Albus completely ignored him.

Harry left Albus's room, giving a last glance to Albus. James saw all of it and scowls at Albus. Albus shooks his head and shuts the door.

ASPAHGOM

1st September, 2020, Tuesday

At the Hogwarts express

Albus said everything about his father's and his argument to his friends.

''So this happened'' Albus said.

''That's Bad, Al'' Scorpius remarked.

''Yeah'' Kristoff nodded. Theo agrees with Scorpius too so as Thomas and Reg.

''You're Pathetic, Al, You treated your dad so badly, so what that blanket was old; you should have accepted it, that was mean Albus'' argued Elsa.

Albus scorns at her and said ''you don't understand anything''.

''You should be lucky you know, your dad talks with you and your dad loves you, my dad barely talks with me'' she said.

''Now I understand why he doesn't, you are so annoying'' Albus snapped.

Elsa gave him a glare and then stood up and left the compartment.

''Well….'' Kristoff tried to say something but then stopped when he met Albus's eyes.

''Hey guys, wanna do something cool?'' Scorpius asked them to lighten the mood.

ASPAHGOM

The six of them climbed up the roof of the train. The wind was blowing heavily.

''I feel like a rebel, it's so great, so exciting, mate'' Scorpius shouted.

''I feel sick'' Kristoff goes pale.

''This is so cool'' Theo grinned.

''Yeah, Mate'' Reg agrees with him.

''What if we fall?'' Thomas said.

''Don't say anything negative'' Scorpius shouted.

''do you know why Quidditch is cancelled this year?'' Albus asked.

''Huh! Don't you know that news'' said Scorpius. ''My dad told me about it, there is going to be a tournament, this year''.

''What tournament?'' asked Albus.

''The Tri wizard tournament'' Scorpius answered. ''The tournament in which three schools pick three champions to compete in three tasks for one Cup.''

''You are a geek, Scor'' Albus said.

''he is infected by the Know it all germs'' Kristoff joked.

''By the way why the ministry is holding the Triwizard tournament again? I mean last time, Diggory died'' Reg said.

''I don't know, I have tried to ask my Dad many times but he didn't said anything'' said Scorpius. ''This year, students above thirteen can participate''.

''How can someone participate?'' asked Albus.

''By putting their name and the school's name in the goblet of fire'' said Theo. ''This year Twelve people can participate and among the Twelve, one of them will be the champion and two of them will be the runner up''

''The ministry is saying that no one under 14 can participate but the ministry has made the goblet of fire such a way that it will only choose participants above 15 or 16,the goblet of fire will only choose participants who are physically strong, mentally alert, intelligent, wise, confident but not reckless.'' Thomas stated.

'' Then why the ministry has said that anyone above 13 can participate?'' Reg asked.

''To get the attention of the students, because the ministry knows that the students will make a ruckus'' Thomas replied.

''Minister Granger was against it'' said Kristoff. ''My Grandfather told me''

''But the International Confederation of Wizards wanted the ministry of magic of Britain to hold the tournament again'' said Theo. ''they are also supporting the tournament''

''You'll earn the title of Eternal Glory, do you know that your Dad was the Champion'' Scorpius said.

''Yes, I know'' Albus frowned.

ASPAHGOM

After the sorting ended, Professor McGonagall had gotten to her feet. She was smiling around at the students. She often smiles she is a very strict headmistress.

''I hope you all know the news of the Triwizard Tournament, yes, it is a true news, and it is taking place in Hogwarts this year'' McGonagall announced.

The Great Hall was filled with Murmurs and Whispers after the announcement.

''Silence, The Tri wizard tournament was discontinued after the amount of death trolls, then the ministry hosted it again in 1994, but then they discontinued again and you all know the reason.'' McGonagall said. She continued ''Last time the participants are all you know: Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. As you all know one of the participants died last year so this year International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports taking precautions. This year participants aged above 13 will participate, there will be four participants from each of the schools''

''The Head of Beauxbaton and Drumstrang will soon be arriving with their contenders and Volunteers….'' McGonagall goes on with her long speech.

Many of the students started to gossip.

''The nicest part of the completion is we will get to see very beautiful veelas'' said Kristoff.

''I think Rose is the most beautiful'' said Scorpius, dreamily. ''This year I'll persuade Rose to go out with me no matter what''.

His friends ignored him.

''I'll participate'' James declared.

''Go Prongs'' Sirius, Orion and Fred 2 shouted.

Albus rolls his eyes at him. He looks at Beatrice and she was smiling at him. Albus felt his stomach fluttering. He looked away from her.

He saw Reg talking with Scorpius and Theo but he didn't spotted Velma, oh sorry, what's her name Lisa, Sarah, No, Cruella, yes, that's her name, he didn't spotted her anywhere.

''Where is she?'' he thought.

''I want eternal glory'' James shouted. ''I am sure I'll be the champion just like my Dad''.

''Go Prongs'' Sirius yelled.

Albus frowns at his brother but… _If I participate in this competition, I know my name won't be chosen by the Goblet of fire, but what if I gets chosen, I won't be compared with my Dad again, I will have my own name: Albus Severus Potter, the Triwizard Champion,_ Albus grins to himself.

''Earth to Al, we were calling your name so many times, what's wrong with you mate?'' Scorpius asked. Albus looks at Scorpius and said

''I have decided that I will participate too''

ASPAHGOM

Albus was about to head towards the dungeons but then someone grabbed his hand. Albus turns around to see Beatrice.

He looks at her and asked ''what is it?''.

Beatrice blushed and said ''I was wondering…um, well do you have a Girlfriend?''.

Albus looks a bit taken aback and flushed in embarrassment ''No, I don't'' he answered.

''Well, I have always wanted to say this to you that I….'' She takes a heavy breath. Albus started to get tense. ''Is this a confession? What should I answer, I know what it likes when someone declines your confession so I should say….yes, besides she seems like a nice girl''.

''I…I like you'' she confessed. ''Will you go out with me?''

''Er, Well, I guess yes'' he answered. Beatrice was surprised after hearing that answer.

''really, you're Serious?'' Beatrice asked.

''That's not my name, I am Albus Potter, but Indeed I am'' he grinned.

''I am so Happy'' she smiles at him. ''I can't wait to say this to Elena, Glinda and Elsa?''

''Did you say Velma's name? Can you tell me where is she? I couldn't find her anywhere'' he said.

''Well, she might be with Glinda, I don't know… Whats wrong?'' She asked.

''Uh, Nothing, I just wanted to ask her about…never mind, see you later'' Albus said and dashes away from there. Beatrice stares at his retreating figure with concern.

He climbed up the First floor and saw James and Polly Chapman snogging behind the statue of a Gargoyle.

''James'' he called. James and Polly looked startled.

''What the hell, Al, Can't you see I am busy?'' James glared.

''James, I need to talk with you alone, you see, I need that certain parchment, You know what I mean'' Albus said.

Polly narrowed her eyes at Albus.

''Why do you need _it?''_ James asked with knitted brows.

''I need to find a friend of mine, I haven't seen her during dinner, I promise I'll return it to you, try to understand it's urgent'' Albus said.

James looks at him for a brief moment and then sighed ''Fine, return it by tomorrow''. He took out the Marauders Map and then gave it to him.

''I will, thanks bro'' Albus quickly ran away from there.

''What was that?'' Polly asked.

''Nothing, just a piece of parchment'' James grinned and they started snogging again.

Albus searched the map and saw a dot which says Elizabeth Black located in the moaning myrtles bathroom.

Albus quickly headed towards there and saw Elsa in the corner of the bathroom curled up, hugging her knees, his back leaned against the wall.

''Velma….You're alright?'' Albus said.

Elsa slowly looked up and asked ''what are you doing here?''

''I am sorry, for what I said to you, You're no annoying at all, I…Please forgive me'' he tried to apologize. Elsa stood up and said ''who am I to forgive?'', and was about to leave but then Albus caught her hand. She looks at him.

''You're my friend, you're important to me, I care for you'' he said. ''I was worried about you, I haven't seen you anywhere during the feast''.

''I was not hungry'' she said.

''What? You haven't eaten anything, wait a minute'' Albus said and took out a Green Apple from his pocket.

''Eat it'' he said.

''I am not hungry'' she replied.

''If you won't eat it then I won't tell you the news of Beatrice?'' Albus asked.

''What news? Don't tell me she had stomach flu'' Elsa stares at him. Albus gave her an odd glance.

''No, Not today, well, she asked me out'' he said.

''Finally'' she said.

''yeah, so you'll eat it or not'' he said. She snatched the apple and took a big bite.

''Are you happy now?'' she shouted.

Albus smirked and nodded. They exited the bathroom and notices James and Polly walking towards them.

''Hey there Loser, Black'' Polly said. Albus ignored Polly and gave James the map.

''Thanks for that again'' Albus said.

''So you're talking about her'' James looks at Elsa.

''James, why are you wasting your time with this losers, let's go'' Polly sneers at them.

''We may be losers but we are not Gryffindorks'' Elsa smirked.

Polly takes a step forward and glares ''whenever I see you, I feel like punch you on your face but it would be like abusing Houself's''

Elsa chuckles and said ''At least Houselves are better than Stupid Banshee's''.

''James, Lets go'' Polly scowls and drags James away from there.

Elsa snickers at them. Albus stares at her and said ''Have you heard about the Tri wizard tournament?''

''Yes, I have heard in the train that Hogwarts will host this one'' she replied.

''I will participate in it'' Albus said.

Elsa shooks her head and said ''It is not a child's game''.

''I know but I want to prove myself, show everyone that I am not a Loser''

To Be Continued….


	15. Chapter 15: Triwizard Tournament Again!

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: The Triwiz tournament part of this rewritten fic was almost similar to my old disaster ''The Dark Lords Reign: Triwiz tournament again''. I have used most of the parts from that fic including what will happen in the First task, second task and the third task but without the involvement of Voldy. Now Voldy is dead so Death eaters will be a part of this.

Chapter 15

The students from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang are arriving today. Professor McGonagall has arranged a welcoming feast for them.

McGonagall said ''now we're all sorted, so I'd like to make an announcement.''

Every student looked so excited. Today the students from Beauxbaton and Drumstrang are arriving.

''For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Gabrielle Delacour' said McGonagall.

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the passage and release butterflies and ribbons and blue flowers into the air. They bow and the boys applauded and cheered.

''Wow'' grinned Kristoff.

''They are so Hot'' Hugo stares at the Veelas.

'' 'they look normal to me'' said the part veela Louis Weasley. ''Hey, Louis, look its Aunt Gabrielle'' Roxanne said.

She said it to a lady with waist length pure silvery hair. She is breath-takingly beautiful. Not only she but all the girls or veelas from Beauxbaton are breathtakingly beautiful.

''this girls are making my heart burst into fire'' cried Kristoff. His friends ignored him.

McGonagall said '' and now please greet these Wonderful Young Mens of Drumstrang and their head master Hunter Karkaroff''.

A group of Young Mens while holding staffs walked up to the Aisle while doing Gymnastics.

''Wow'' Rose and Roxanne stares at them in awe. This time the Girls applauded.

A man came with them he was very tall above six feet.

He bent down and kissed McGonagall hand. McGonagall's smile was fixed.

''Elena, Look your Dad also came'' said Glinda.

Everyone looked that Viktor Krum also came there, he was behind those students.

The Great Hall was now crowded. A student from Beauxbaton seated beside Kristoff. He was making a groaning noise. Well, he should be the girl is very beautiful. She is a veela. Not only him every boys sitting at the Slytherin table was staring at her.

Kristoff dropped his soup on his robes while staring at her. Elsa and Elena giggles at that.

''Elsa will you stop laughing, that is not funny'' said Kristoff, his face was red.

''Hey look it's Cormac Mclaggen, the head of the international magical cooperation and Zacharias Smith, the head of Department of magical games and sports'' said Theo.

''My uncle Ron says that who made those two tosspot's heads'' said Albus. Albus notices Harry was there too in the Staff table. When Harry's eyes fell on him, he looks away.

'Mr. Mclaggen and Mr. Smith will be joining me as well as the head of the Magical Law of Enforcement, Mr Harry Potter'' Everyone cheered and clapped at the name. Albus frowns at that.

''and Madame Delacour and Professor Karkaroff as Judge for this tournament' said McGonagall.

''Those who wants to participate please put your name in the Goblet within this 72 hours'' said McGonagall. ''I am saying this for the last time, Only students above the age of Thirteen can participate and If younger students dare to put their name in the Goblet, I am afraid to say they will have to be expelled''

Everyone looks scare after hearing that.

''Last time there was an age line, and my Uncle Fred and my Dad tried to cross the line illegally, then they had long white beards'' Fred said. James grins at that.

''I am waiting for Midnight'' Albus grinned.

ASPAHGOM

Albus put on the invisible cloak; it was his turn to use the cloak this week. Both the brothers had a deal that they will share the invisibility cloak and the marauders map every week. They are the leader of each of the marauder so they would only share these two items.

Albus then sneaked through the portrait hole and climbed upstairs to the Great Hall. He saw that the Goblet of Fire was there. An eerie blue light was coming from the goblet and lits the dark hall. Albus pulls out the cloak.

He took one the parchment and puts it in the goblet of fire.

''It's done'' said Albus and another voice.

Albus looked around and saw that it was James.

'What are you doing here?' Albus whispered loudly.

'I could ask you the same thing' replied James.

'The one who should ask this question is me not you two' said a figure from the dark corner of the Great Hall.

The figure was none other than Harry Potter. He was extremely angry.

''Why have you two put your names?'' Harry asked.

''Uh, well, I want to participate'' James mumbled.

''I…Its none of your business'' Albus said. Harry glares at him. Albus ignored his glare and walked away from there.

Three days later,

''Hey are you excited about today, today is the selection'' said Kristoff.

''I wonder who will get chosen'' Reg grins.

''I have to tell you all something'' Albus said.

They stare at Albus. ''Me and James, Both of us have put our names in the Goblet''

''What are you talking about?'' Scorpius shouted. ''Al, that can be dangerous''

''I know, but I want to participate, I want to be a champion, I want people to stop calling me a Loser, Harry Potter's Loser son'' Albus said.

His friends stare at him for a brief moment.

''If you get chosen, then you'll be called a champion'' Thomas told him.

''Eternal glory, lots and lots of galleons'' said Kristoff.

''Man, Al will be so rich'' said Scorpius.

''Hey Al don't forget about us after you became the champion'' smirked Theo.

Today Madame Maxime came; she will be here with the new headmistress of Beaux baton academy Gabrielle Delacour. She was sitting next to her. She is the reason Hagrid is dressed up so nicely, wearing eau de cologne and combed his hair with gel.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its judgment" said McGonagall.

The flames on the goblet turned red and produced a spark and a parchment came out.

''The first Drumstrang champion is Aries Munter''

A guy with Red hair and with sharp look and with a beard stood up. He has a beard, Albus felt this bloke a bit mysterious, like Theres something about this bloke which made Albus feel creepy about him.

''The second champion is Karen Poliakoff''

A guy with a very funny face walked up towards the aisle and stood next to Munter.

''The third champion is Tony Poliakoff''

Another boy with the funny face as Karen got up and stood next to Tony, they must be twins.

''The fourth champion is Lucas Vulchanova'' said McGonagall.

A guy as fat as a Hippo campus walked up towards McGonagall, took the parchment and stood next to those brothers.

''they all looks like 17'' said Albus.

''I told you the ministry made the goblet of fire in such a way that it only choose students above 15 or 16'' said Theo. ''The ministry wanted the attention of every students so they made a scheme where students above 13 will participate'' said Theo.

''No, It can't be, I want to get chosen in it'' said Albus.

''The first Beauxbaton champion is Alyssa Millefeuille''

A very beautiful girl with long brown hair stood up.

''The second is Brianna Maxime''

She is the great niece of Madame Maxime. She is very tall about seven feet.

''the third is Eleanor Trefle-Picques''

A girl stood up, she was very beautiful with her green eyes. She might be related to Vincent Duc de Trefle-Picques.

''The last champion is Brianna de toute beaute''

A very beautiful girl must be a veela stood up. All the boys stared at her eyes are so dreamy. She is as beautiful as an angel.

''Wow'' said Kristoff.

''Man, these girls are so beautiful'' Hugo Weasley gazes at them.

''yeah'' nodded Louis Weasley.

''Now the first Hogwarts champion is James …Potter from Gryffindor''

Everyone whispered when McGonagall called James name.

''How can that be possible? He is only 15'' said Zacharias Smith.

''He is the son of Harry Potter so anything can be possible'' replied Cormac Mclaggen.

James smirked and stood next to that veela. He looked at Albus and smirked at him.

''The second Hogwarts champion is Roderick Edgecombe from Ravenclaw''

Roderick is a seventh year Ravenclaw and looked very studious.

''The third Hogwarts champion is Margaret Abbott from Ravenclaw''

Margaret is the niece of Hannah, she is a seventh year. She plays for the seeker position in Quidditch.

''And the fourth is the last but not least Albus … Severus Potter from Slytherin''

Albus felt like he was flying. He felt so happy. He looked at his friends they were a bit nervous.

Why they are nervous?

''It can't be possible'' Polly Chapman shouted.

''Yes, he is Harry Potter's Loser son'' Karl Jenkins yelled.

''Quiet, 10 points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw'' McGonagall said strictly.

The Hall became quiet again. Albus walked towards the staff table.

''No-no way two, two potters'' said Zacharias.

''Yeah, both of them are Harry Potters son, Remember Harry was only 14 when he became a Triwizard champion'' McLaggen muttered.

''Albus it's easy to become a champion but it is not easy to win'' said James.

''I can the same thing to you too, James'' said Albus.

''Champions please go into the Chambers'' McGonagall said to them.

Albus followed the other champions into a room smaller than the Great hall, there were lots of portraits of wizards.

''Why are you zoo little boy's are chosen?'' said that beauty veela, Brianna.

''Hey, Beauty we are not little boys'' James winked at her. Brianna de toute beaute frowned at that.

''They are 'vout 14 and 15 vut still they got chosen'' said Lucas. ''That's none of your concern, you Fat lump'' James muttered in a low voice. Lucas couldn't hear it.

''In this Triwizard Tournament anyone above 13 can participate'' said Margaret on their defense.

''and they are Harry Potter's son'' said Edgecombe. This made the other participant's quiet.

Albus felt anger rush to his stomach.

''Hey we are chosen because of our intellectual and physical strength not for being Harry Potter son'' said Albus to all of them.

The Champions stares at Albus with stunned expression.

''CONGRATULATION, FOR GETTING CHOSEN INTO THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT'' said Cormac Mclaggen who just entered the room. Smith was behind him.

''It's a very great pleasure to have you all'' said Smith. He has become polite after growing up into an adult.

''Albus, James it viz great zo zee you two as a champion'' said Gabrielle.

Albus and James smiled at her.

''Thank you Aunt Gabrielle'' said James.

They saw Harry entering the chamber. ''Albus, James I need to talk with you both'' said Harry. ''Alone''.

Albus felt a bit nervous.

ASPAHGOM

They followed Harry into Draco's office.

They saw almost every known faces from the order were there.

''Potter, your son's are just like you, reckless'' said Severus Snape's portrait.

Albus rolls his eyes at his snarky comments.

'' What have you two done?'' Harry asked.

''Now they have to compete'' Draco said.

''They are only child'' said Ginny who arrived there as soon as she heard the news.

''We are not children'' said both Albus and James. They exchanged glances and frowned at each other.

''Albus, James has Harry told you that why we have accepted this Triwizard tournament?'' asked Kingsley Shacklebolt.

''No, I have not'' said Harry.

''Harry, it would be better if we tell them everything'' Ron told them.

''I think that if we hold the Tri wizard tournament the death eaters will get a chance to enter the tournament like last time'' Harry said. ''There is a possibility, in this way we would be able to catch them, that's why we hosted this tournament in Hogwarts even after knowing….''. Harry's face turned dark.

''Harry…'' Ginny lightly pats his shoulder. Hermione looks at Harry with concern.

''Last time Cedric died, I didn't wanted this tournament again, I told the International Confederation of Wizards to not hold it again but they didn't listened to me,…I have no choice, but to go on with them and then there might be a chance of the death eaters attacking so I told them that I want to be a part of this, so they made me a judge'' Harry said.

''Harry has also find out that Rabastan Lestrange is after you two, we have find out by some sources that he wants to kill you both, now you two entering the competition his chance of killing you two has become more… accurate'' Hermione said. ''What If Rabastan is the one who tried to interfere with the Goblet of Fire's decision?''

''No, Harry, Please stop it, don't let them participate'' Ginny cried.

''I'm sorry, Ginny, it is out of my bounds now'' Harry said with a sigh.

''by our calculation, Lestrange might appear in the final task, at that time we will all be busy with the tournament, Lestrange will get a great chance to kill you two at that time, But now you two have entered the tournament he doesn't need to come at Hogwarts, He'll finish you off there'' Ron said.

''I really don't understand Why Lestrange wants to kill the kids?'' asked Draco.

''He wants Harry to break down mentally, so he wants to … finish them off'' said Hermione. ''He is doing all this for revenge against Voldemort's death, Bellatrix's death and for Rodolphus imprisonment.''

''and we won't let that happen, Dad, we promise Dad we will take care of ourselves'' said James.

''Albus, James do as we say from now?'' said Kingsley.

Albus listened to all of them and thought that has he really done a great thing by entering the tournament? Hasn't he made the works of the Order of Phoenix and the Aurors harder?

ASPAHGOM

''Do you know anything about the first task?'' asked Elsa.

''When I asked James he told me that no participants can help other participants you have to know it by yourself'' said Albus. ''By the way where are others?''

Albus and Elsa are currently in Hogsmeade, they came here to buy some school stuff.

''Scorpius is with Rose; He said the he will do some _charms_ homework, Thomas is in the library as usual, Theo is with Elena, Kristoff and Reg they are with Louis and Hugo watching veelas'' replied Elsa.

''Looks like it's just you and me'' said Albus.

They were talking with each other and then a woman with blonde hair and lots of jewelries suddenly appears in front of them.

''She is the one who took our interview'' said Albus.

''Mr. Albus Severus Potter, the overshadowed son of Harry Potter who has seen the glam light after becoming a Triwizard champion'' said none other than Rita Skeeter.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Skeeter. She looked at Elsa, her eyes glinted it was kind of creepy.

''you must be the daughter of Agnar Black, The ne'er-do-well king of Arendelle'' said Skeeter.

Elsa scowls at her.

''Is she your girlfriend?'' smiled Rita, which was creepy.

''No, she is my friend'' said Albus. He looked at Elsa and said ''Lisa lets go''. Elsa nodded and they left that place.

''That woman, Is she Rita Skeeter?'' Elsa asked.

''Uh huh'' Albus said. He saw that Aries Munter was passing by with a creepy looking man. They walked into the bar of Aberforth Dumbledore, Hogs head inn.

''Hey Velma lets go there'' said Albus.

''But why?''

''Don't ask''

They entered the inn and saw Aberforth washing the dishes.

''Aberforth, I want a seat near those creepstards?'' said Albus.

Aberforth gave him a look and curtly nodded and then he took them to seat which was very near to Munter's seat.

''This place is cleaner than last time, it looks nice now'' said Elsa.

Aberforth smiles at her slightly. ''Thanks to your brother, Phineas and his friend Teddy Lupin'' he said.

'' What? My brother works here as a Part timer, he never told me about it'' Elsa frowns inwardly.

''They are very good kids and work very well, now why do you want a seat near them?'' asked Aberforth.

''That bloke is one of the Triwizard champion'' said Albus. Aberforth narrows his eyes at them slightly and then walked towards the kitchen.

They gave their orders to him vegetable sandwiches and butter beer.

''Hey Elsa have you brought the extendable ear?'' asked Albus.

''Yeah, but Why?'' replied Elsa.

''Let's use it on them'' said Albus.

''We are sitting near them whats the use of those ears?'' argued Elsa.

''Elsa can you hear a thing? No you can't, I think they have used any spell so that we can't hear'' said Albus.

Elsa finally used the extendable ear.

''So vhen are they gonna attack?'' asked a voice similar to Munter. ''It's Munter'' said Albus.

''Shhh, idiot, don't say it here'' said a very rough voice.

''It's the person who came with Munter'' said Elsa to Albus who nodded.

''By the way, what is your first task?'' asked the rough voice. Albus and Elsa looked at each other.

''Vwe need to 'ind a box in the mountains, Vwe need to catch the box vith a net, there will be deathly creatures, Vwe need to vight with those deathly creatures to get the box'' said Munter.

''What is the creature?'' said that rough voice.

''Nundu'' said Munter. His face turned into a depressing frown.

Albus couldn't believe what he heard, Nundu, Nundu has the ministry gotten mad, and that's why his father and the other orders members warned them to not enter into the Tri wizard tournament.

Albus and Elsa paid their price to Aberforth.

They saw James and Polly holding hands and walking in the streets of Hogsmeade.

They looked at Albus and Elsa.

''Look it your stupid brother and her idiot girlfriend'' snorted Polly.

''Hey Al and Elsa'' smirked James.

Elsa and Albus remained quiet.

''You are so pathetic, you stupid Potter, you're so going to lose that competition, I hope you don't last five second there'' said Polly.

''Chapman, say one more thing and I'm going to use the stinking pellets on you'' snapped Elsa.

''Like I'll let you hurt my girlfriend'' shouted James who took out his own stinking pellets.

''Girlfriend, Hahaha'' Elsa laughed mockingly.

''She is just jealous that you're my girlfriend not her'' said James. Polly smirked at her.

''Like I would be jealous of her, By the way you two kinda suit with each other because you both are Dunderheads'' said Elsa.

''At least we are not losers'' Polly sneers at her.

Albus who remained quiet until now and shouted ''Chapman, it would be better, If you keep your mouth shut.''

''Al, how dare you talk to my girlfriend like that?'' shouted James.

''James, I am not talking with you'' glared Albus.

James now took a closer step and whispered to Albus ''I'm still telling you Al, this tournament is dangerous, it would be better if you step away from it.''

''I would never step away from it'' glared Albus ''the first task is to fight with a Nundu and I'm going to win it.''

''So you find out, I hope you lose your sanity by seeing that creature'' said James and left that place with his girlfriend.

''Al…'' said Elsa. ''Nundu is one of the most dangerous creature ministry of magic classified it as XXXXX.''

''I will definitely find a solution, and I don't have to worry as long as you guys are there for me'' grinned Albus.

Elsa smiled at him.

ASPAHGOM

The silver-green marauders are currently in the Study hall. They are all doing their homework for Herbology whose due date is this Friday. Next year is their OWLS but no one except Thomas is taking preparation for that from now.

''I have heard from Lily, she told me that James will use Quidditch so as that Abbott, I don't know anything about that Edgecombe'' said Elsa.

''That Munter will might use spell so as those beauties, we heard from them'' said Reg.

''What am I going to use?'' asked Albus.

''What about Magic archery? You can use that'' Scorpius suggested.

''That's great Theo can teach you about it Al…'' said Thomas.

''Hmm, whatever'' said Albus. It was a bit awkward talking with Thomas.

Theo said ''yeah, nice can teach you about it''

''Tonight is full moon, so I, Reg, Thomas have to stay with Kristoff'' said Elsa.

'' Albus will go with Theo and me'' said Scorpius.

''Fine then see you at tonight in the RoR'' said Theo.

''By the way we are talking since we came here to study and Madam Pince is not saying anything'' said Scorpius.

''It's because of Thomas, He is very dear to Madam Pince'' snickered Regulus.

''Ha-ha very funny'' said Thomas and packed his bag.

''You have done your homework already'' Elsa stares at him with wide eyes.

''Yeah, this one is very easy for me'' said Thomas.

''Thomas everything is very easy for you'' said Albus staring at Thomas.

Thomas looked at Albus for a moment then said ''I have to go to the library, got some stuff to do'' and left the study hall.

''Whats with him?'' asked Elsa.

Tonight, 11:00 P.M.

AT THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

The Magic archery is a very famous sport. In this sport you have to play the archery with the help of both magic and hand. It is a bit harder than Quidditch.

Albus used the jumping boots which is the new product invented by the Weasley wizard wheezes. No matter how much he tried to aim a target, It was getting slipped away. The arrow is getting slipped.

Theo shouted ''Hold the bow and the arrow tightly and use your magic, aim the target''

Albus listened to Theo carefully and did it what he said and yes this time the bow hit the target carefully.

''I did it Theo but we have to catch a box with a net'' said Albus.

''Al we are going to fix the net with the bow in such a way that when it hit the box the net will catch it'' said Theo.

''Is that even allowed?'' Albus asked.

''We need to get the box right'' said Theo.

''What about the Nundu?'' Albus asked again.

''That's the problem, I haven't thought of that, Hey I have read in a book that Muggles in East Africa distract the Nundu with fire and balloons'' said Theo.

''What? I don't think that would be easy, I have read that it takes hundred people together to calm a Nundu'' said Albus.

''Nundu breath is very disgusting and filled with toxic, we have to use a mask'' said Theo.

''How about OXYGEN MOCKZYGEN mask?'' said Al. Theo gave him a look. Albus said ''It is a new Weasley wizard wheezes product If you wear it any disgusting toxic smell can turn into oxygen, but the face of mask is of a joker''

''I hope that's gonna work'' said Theo. ''I knew something like this gonna happen, I have told you before do not enter into the competition''

''No Theo, I have always been compared to my father almost by every one, I want to do something which will make people know That I am Albus Severus Potter, not Harry Potter's 'Tragedy' son.'' Albus said.

''You could have done something else Al, This tournament is very difficult Al, and besides this will make people compare you to your brother and father more than before''

''Well, I haven't thought of that'' said Albus.

''its 12:00 A.M already we should get to our room'' Theo checked his pocket watch.

Would I be able to win the First task? Albus asked himself.

To Be Continued….


	16. Chapter 16: So many tasks to complete

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

 _ **A/N: In my disaster fic The Dark Lords Reign:Triwiz Tournament Again! THE NUNDU WAS IN THE FIRST TASK, BELIEVE IT OR NOT, IT'S THE TRUTH, COMPLETE DISASTER I MUST SAY. If you want to know how disaster it was the fic, I could show you that fic, before deleting it I downloaded that fic. This things are similar to my disaster fic THE DARK LORDS REIGN, Triwiz tournament again: 1, they will fight a Nundu in the first task and get a magical box, 2, they will find magical gems in the Great Lake amidst all of the dark creatures, and in the final task, it will be in the sky, 3, OPERATION SKEETER WAS SIMILAR TOO lol. These FOUR were similar to The Dark Lords reign Triwiz Tournament again (9/23-11/26, 2016), believe it or not it's the truth, wanna check out, I'll show you the deleted fic but trust me you don't want to see it. I copied most from my disaster fic The Dark Lords Reign: Triwiz Tournament Again! And then rewrote some parts. This is the Longest chapter I have ever written.**_

Chapter 16

The First Task

They are currently in the tent. Albus kept the bow and the arrow with him. Everyone is wearing a mask. Only James and Albus is wearing the most stupid designed mask which is also a Weasley wizard wheezes product. Albus looked at the pitch near the tent where they will fight the Nundu and get the box. There were large rocks which looked like a mountain. Looks like Munter mistook those large rocks and called it a mountain. The pitch was the same one which was used in the first task of the 1994 Triwizard tournament where Albus father was a champion. He fought a dragon there. Dragon was thousand times better than a Nundu.12 Nundu's will be used, 1 for each of the champions.

Albus saw that the sheet type of thing above the pitch. Above the sheet were the stands where the audience and the judges will seat.

''That is the glass sheet'' said James.

''What?'' Albus said.

''This glass sheet will cover the pitch; it was made in such a way so that the audience won't get fear of it, The Nundu, The Nundu's breath is dangerous, The glass sheet will stop the Nundu's breath, It was also made so that the Nundu won't attack the audience, Aunt Hermione was furious with it, but the ministry games and sports official ignored her completely, they got the support from other ministry of magic's and International Confederation of Wizards'' said James. Albus saw that there was no sign of nervousness or tension on James face. James looked at Albus and smirked ''I'm still telling you now Al, step away.''

''Never in a million year'' said Albus and smirked back.

Albus saw that the other champion looked as nervous as him as or more than him.

He saw that Abbott was sweating profusely. Munter was staring at the pitch. Albus can feel that Munter was nervous. Albus looked at those Poliakoff brothers they looked much tensed and Edgecombe looked like he would faint anytime. Albus looked at those Beauxbaton beauties, Brianna Maxime didn't look nervous at all. Well it's obvious. That veela Brianna de toute beaute looked composed. Eleanor looked like she's going to throw up. Alyssa looked like nothing is going to happen, everything is fine.

 _Seems like I'm in the worst condition_ Albus thought. His legs felt like jelly and his heart is beating so fast. He felt dizzy.

 _I'm going to die_ thought Albus.

Albus saw that his father entered the tent. Harry looked worried.

''Albus and James come over here'' said Harry.

Albus and James looked at each other and went towards their Dad.

''Now you're selected and there is no way you two will step away…'' said Harry.

Albus and James shook their heads. ''We are Potter Dad and Potters never backs away'' said James. Harry sighed.

''I knew it… Your Mum will be there in the audience with your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Aunt Luna. I won't say you two to do your best, I will just say be careful there, we will be there for you'' said Harry.

''I don't want you to be there for me, Dad'' Albus said and walked away from there. Harry frowns at him.

''Hey there kiddos'' said Cormac Mclaggen, who entered the tent.

''I only came here to say Good luck to you all, I'm really sorry for this situation about your heads, they are forbid to enter you see but don't worry everything will be fine'' said Cormac, the large haughty good looking man.

 _It's us who will fight with the Nundu not him, that's why he is so cheerful_ thought Albus.

Albus saw that Hermione entered the tent. She looked very worried. She looked at every one of them.

''Students, don't worry, Just calm down okay, the ministry is with you'' said the minister of magic, Hermione Granger.

''Granger, it's good to see you'' smirked Mclaggen.

Hermione frowned at him and nodded.

The time is ticking; Albus can hear the droplets of water falling into the ground from the tap.

Albus can hear the cheering of the audience. He never felt this nervous in his life before.

First was Munter he used a powerful stunning spell on the beast and got the box. He got 9/10 from the head auror, Harry Potter, 8/10 from McGonagall, 6/10 from Delacour, 10/10 from Hunter Karkaroff, the son of Igor Karkaroff, 10/10 from Mclaggen and Smith.

Next was the Poliakoff brothers and one of them did very well but the other one was the worst according to the commentator Lee Jordan, the father of Alfred.

After the Poliakoff brother was Vulchanova whose performance was better than the first three.

Now its turn for Beauties, Eleanor got disqualified because she fainted.

Maxime was wonderful but her marks are lower than Munter.

Brianna de toute beaute used a sleeping charm on the Nundu.

Alyssa who looked very confident did great; she distracted the Nundu and got the box.

Now it was turn for Hogwarts, Edgecombe was disqualified; he was shivering before the Nundu, got scared and ran away, Really, It was a shame for every Ravenclaws. Everyone booed him.

Albus felt sympathy for him because it was not Edgecombe's fault at all; he would have been the same.

Abbott did very great; she used her Quidditch skill and got the box.

After Abbott it was James turn. Albus heard the roar of the crowd as James entered the pitch.

James shouted 'Accio firebolt' and got on the broom before the Nundu attack him.

The Nundu was large and James can't fly higher because of the Glass sheet. He hit a reducto on the rocks which fell on the Nundu; the Nundu got hit by the rock and got knocked off, that's what Lee Jordan said. By this way James easily got the box .The Gryffindors roared louder. He got more points than that Munter.

Now it's turn for Albus. Everyone was cheering. Whats gonna happen now?

ASPAHGOM

He walked out through the entrance of the tent; His heart is beating so fast. Albus can't hear any noise inside the glass sheet. The glass sheet was made in such a way that people from outside can see it but no one can hear the noise from inside. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

Albus entered the pitch. The pitch looked bigger. It was full of big rocks. He fixed his mask carefully. The rocks really looked like a mountain. He felt like a Lilliput. He tried to notice the box and saw it in the shrub behind the rocks. And then he heard a noise, the pitch was kinda shaking. Albus whole body was trembling. He wanted to shoot the target but his hands froze, not only his hands, his whole body froze.

Albus couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. A monstrous giant leopard with red eyes. It was 10 times the bigger in size than a normal leopard. Albus felt like he is going to be a dinner today for this Nundu. The Nundu attacked Albus; The Nundu was very fast, faster than a normal leopard, But Albus jumping boots helped him to escape from the attack. Albus hid under those rocks but the Nundu found him and broke the rock with his gigantic strong felt like he was playing the police vs. thief game with the Nundu, The police was the Nundu and Albus was the thief or an Hunter vs. Victim game where Albus was the victim and Nundu was the hunter.

Albus can't jump any more, he was feeling exhausting already, He was wearing the oxygen mockzygen mask which will turn the toxic breath of Nundu into fresh oxygen, but still it didn't help Albus much either. Then suddenly he saw a broom, it was his firebolt, he jumped with the help of the boots and get on the firebolt. He saw the crowds in the stands, they were all cheering, He saw Scorpius sitting beside Rose, and Scorpius winked and gave thumbs up showing good luck.

'You are the greatest friend anyone could ever have mate' thought Albus.

The Nundu was running behind him but Albus was fast. He took out his bow and arrow from the robes and aimed perfectly at the target, the bow hit perfectly and the net caught the box.

'Yes, I did it finally' thought Albus.

HE looked at the crowd and saw that some of them closed their eyes with hand and some of them had terror in their faces.

Albus looked behind and saw that the Nundu was closer to the broom, The Nundu jumped and attacked on Albus; Albus jumped on the rocks and fell down. He didn't have hurt because he fell on the grass. But the Nundu was in front of him now; it was going to attack Albus now.

Albus used the confundus charm on the Nundu but it didn't work. Albus heart was beating fast. He felt like he was going to faint.

That's it thought Albus.

He shouted 'Diminuendo' and it hit the Nundu and the Nundu shrunk. He was now the same size as mice. It was for temporary but it did saved Albus.

Albus used the summoning charm on the bow and finally got the box and won the first task.

He saw that the glass sheet above the pitch disappeared. Well because the game ended now that's why.

Albus can hear the noise, everyone was cheering for him _. Except some haters_.

The judges gave him the marks, his marks was lower than James.

James was first, Albus was second and Munter was third and Abbott was fourth.

The selection for the second task is:

James Potter, Albus Potter, Aries Munter, Tony Poliakoff, Lucas Vulchanova, Margaret Abbott, Brianna Maxime, Alyssa Millefeuille, Brianna de toute beaute. These Nine champions are qualified for the second Eleanor Trefle-Picques and one of the Poliakoff, and Edgecombe got eliminated.

It was Mclaggen who announced the results.

Today was the best day for the Slytherins and the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff.

Especially the Slytherins cause Albus did great.

All the champions returned to the tent. Madam Pomfrey was there to aid the Champions.

Albus didn't get hurt much; his legs were only paining very much it was because of that nasty fall.

''Albus, James you did great'' grinned Ron.

''I'm proud of you two'' said Ginny. Her tears were still falling from her eyes. She was very worried for them so as Hermione.

''It looks like the gods of Blibbering humdinger saved you'' smiled Luna.

''This is not the end boys, the second task is more tough'' said Harry.

''Stop worrying Dad, I'll be fine, I don't know about Al though'' said James.

''Al you are so great, it was awesome'' said Lily.

Albus entered the Slytherin common room and saw that everyone was waiting for him.

They all shouted ''Congratulations''

Albus looked at the happy faces of his friends and other students.

He looked at Scorpius and said ''Thank you for the firebolt''

''What are friends for, Al, now open the box'' said Scorpius.

''Yeah Albus open the box'' everyone shouted.

Albus opened the box and Black liquid came out of the box which covered Albus quickly closed the box.

Elsa gave her handkerchief to him which he quickly took it and wiped the black liquid from his face.

''What kind of joke is this?'' shouted Albus.

ASPAHGOM

After the first task, the Slytherin marauders were invited by Hagrid for tea. They asked Hagrid about the second task, Hagrid replied that he doesn't know much but he told them the news of Yule ball.

They were all in the Great Hall. Albus was still unpopular; well he is overshadowed by James who was taking all the attention.

The Slytherin marauders were all now eating their lunches. Lily Luna Potter joined their table. She and Elsa were in a long gossip.

''Ello'' greeted two beautiful girls from Beauxbaton.

Albus looked at them.

''Man, Kris stop ogling at them'' said Scorpius.

''By the way, Scor looks way too happy?'' asked Lily.

''He just asked Rose to the ball'' smirked Elsa.

''Elsa'' Scorpius shouted, His pale face turned red which made everyone laugh.

''Elsa it's going to be so fun, dresses and dance'' said Lily.

''I hate balls'' Elsa groaned.

''Lily?'' said Reg, His face turned red.

''Yes?'' asked Lily.

''Go out with me to the ball'' said Reg a little bit loudly.

''Oh my, Little Reggikins has grown up'' shouted Sirius four.

''Shut up'' said James. ''How dare you to ask my little sister?'' glared James. ''Al say something.''

''It's none of my business'' said Al.

''what?'' shouted James.

''Yes'' said Lily.

''What? This is not right'' shouted James.

''Polly'' shouted James so that everyone can hear. ''Go out with me to the ball''

''I would love to'' said Polly.

James looked at Albus and gave him a look which means 'I won'.

''What a prat'' said Albus.

''I have to go'' said Elsa and then left the Hall.

''Elsa wait'' shouted Lily and followed her.

''Whats with them? I should ask too, Hey Elena, Glinda why don't you two go with me and Theo to the ball?'' asked Kristoff.

Elena and Glinda, who were sitting beside Albus, looked at each other and sighed.

''Fine'' said Elena.

''Oi! What about me?'' asked Albus.

''What about you'' said Kristoff.

''The champions have to get a date no matter what happens'' said Theo.

''Well you have your girlfriend for that'' Scorpius wiggled his eyebrows. ''Why don't you ask out your girlfriend?''

Albus gulped and saw Beatrice talking with Elena.

''Beatrice'' Albus called. Beatrice looks at Albus.

''Please go out with me to the ball'' Albus blushed furiously while saying that.

Beatrice, who was stunned after hearing that, smiles slightly and said ''Sure''.

''Yes, we all got a date'' Scorpius grins.

''I still wonder how come Rose said yes to you?'' Theo asked.

''That is a secret'' Scorpius winked.

ASPAHGOM

Albus looks at the mirror, He looked quite attractive but he would never admit. He looks exactly like Harry and James. He has to wear it perfectly the robes or else the judges would cut points. Albus robes were all black.

Albus saw that it was only him who was still in the common room, everyone has already left. Albus exited the common room and went towards the Entrance Hall.

The entrance hall was packed with students. Albus saw James with his girlfriend Polly Chapman; she was wearing sleeveless purple dress robes. James looked exactly just like Albus, he was wearing dark robes too like him. They look so alike, there are only two difference James eyes are blue and Albus eyes are emerald, James was a bit taller than Albus. 'He is Popular whereas I am a Loser' Albus thought.

Albus can't help but look at those beautiful girls from Beauxbaton; many of them may be veela so that's why I'm attracted, thought Albus.

Albus looked at Thomas and his date Martha Bones; Albus felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. Albus then saw Scorpius, he waved at Albus and Albus waved back. Albus saw the girl next to Scorpius was none other than Rose; she looked so beautiful on that light pink dress.

Albus saw Theo and Kristoff with their dates Elena and Glinda. They waved at him. He saw Roxanne in blue dress, with Yann Fredericks. The student from the universities was invited too. Albus saw Victoire with Phineas and Teddy with Dominique. He also saw Lucy, Molly with their respective dates.

''Al'' shouted Reg. He ran towards him.

''Lily told me to wait here she is coming with Elsa, Elsa is with her in the Gryffindors common room.'' said Reg. Reg hair was back brushed; He looked really good with his blonde hair. Better than me, thought Albus.

''Hey, look it's your girlfriend'' Reg grinned. He saw Beatrice, pushing her way through the crowds. She looked really pretty, her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing a green dress. He can't help, but smile at her.

''Hi'' he grinned.

''Hello'' she said.

''You look good'' said Albus. She blushed and thanked him for his compliment.

Albus saw Anna with Hugo and Louis is with a veela girl from Beauxbaton.

He saw Lucas Vulchanova staring at the staircase. _Must be waiting for his date_ , Albus thought.

''I wonder who would date that fat lump Vulchanova'' James snickered.

''Must be some loser'' Polly said. Albus rolls his eyes at them.

''When will Elsa and Lily will come?'' thought Albus.

After two or three minutes Albus noticed Lily. She looked so beautiful with that sparkly red dress bought by Ginny for her.

Albus then noticed a girl following Lily; she was wearing the white dress which he saw on Madam Malkin store, the girl looked so beautiful wearing it, she may not be a veela but definitely not less than a veela, Albus thought that she is one of the most beautiful girl Albus has ever seen after his Grandmother (in photo), his mother, his sister. The girl was wearing glasses… familiar glasses what the hell? That's Elsa. And she was waving at Vulchanova. _Don't tell me, Vulchanova asked her out,_ Albus frowns at Vulchanova.

''Hahahaha'' Polly laughed at Elsa. ''I can't believe it, you're dating that fat lump, what a loser you are?''

Elsa rolled her eyes.

''Isn't she a loser James?'' Polly asked James. He was scowling at Lucas and Elsa.

''Are you out of your rockers? Why are you dating him, that fat lump, out of everyone?'' he shouted.

Lucas scorns at James. Elsa glares at him and said ''I can date whoever I want, it's none of your concern.'' And then she walked away, Vulchanova followed him.

''She is out of her rockers'' James said to Polly.

''They are so mean, aren't they?'' Lily said. ''See you later Al''. And walked away with Reg.

''Well, let's Go'' Beatrice said. Albus nods.

ASPAHGOM

Everyone entered the Great Hall except the champions and their dates. The champions are all in a line with their dates outside the gate of the Great Hall. Albus noticed Brianna maxime, her date was so shorter than her, and He saw Brianna de toute beaute she looked so gorgeous and her date was none other than Karl Jenkins. He noticed Alyssa with a drumstrang guy. Albus noticed Munter with Margaret Abbott, they are both champions and they must be dating because Margaret looks very happy.

The doors of the Great Hall opened. Everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large Round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The House tables had vanished. The decoration looked quite similar to the 1994 Yule ball at Hogwarts.

Albus did the traditional dance with Beatrice which was absolutely pathetic. He felt like tripping over and he stepped many times on Beatrice's leg which hurted her.

After the boring waltz, The Hobgoblins, a very famous wizarding band took the stage. They started to sing a very rock n roll song. Everyone started dancing in it. Beatrice forced Albus to dance with her in this song. Lily and Reg joined them too. After a long time, Albus was enjoying too dancing with Reg and Lily and Rose and Scorpius who also joined them in dancing. Now James and her bullish girlfriend joined so as Kristoff, Thomas, Martha, Glinda, Elena, Theo, Anna, Hugo, Louis, Sirius, Orion, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Dominique, Molly, Victoire, Phineas, Teddy who was forced by Sirius, joined them too in dancing soon enough.

Elsa was the only one who was not dancing, she was busy eating and licking a strawberry lollipop. Her date ditched her with a Veela girl. Damn that guy, Elsa thought. She saw that everyone was dancing but Elsa has no wish to dance.

It is really fun dancing with friends and then Albus felt like he stepped on something and it was a banana peel, who littered the beautiful great hall with banana peel. Albus fell on the banana peel along with his friends and cousins and his brother and sister and his friend's brothers and sisters and they all fall into a flying table which was used for serving juices and punches and which crashed into a great chocolate cake.

Well it was a mess but fun too, Professor McGonagall cut off points from Gryffindor and Slytherin house. Their other housemates glared at them. But they used the cleaning charm on their robes, Neville and Harry and Draco helped them with it.

''Well that was surely a mess'' said Albus.

''yeah'' agreed Beatrice.

Albus saw that Lily walked towards Elsa's way. She asked Elsa something and then Elsa answered that question. Lily nodded and walked away from there. Reg followed her.

Albus saw that James girlfriend was dancing with a guy from drumstrang. Looks like she's really pissed with James. James was sitting at a chair and was staring at Elsa longingly. Albus looked at James and then at Elsa and then he had a great idea.

ASPAHGOM

Albus dragged Elsa near a statue which was used to decorate the Great Hall.

''What is it?'' asked Elsa.

''I need your help'' said Albus. ''Look at James''

Elsa saw that James was staring at her and his girlfriend was pissed off with James so he ditched him and started to dance with a Drumstrang boy.

''Can you see that James is staring at you, go and talk with him'' said Albus.

Elsa stared at Albus and then shouted ''you want me to seduce him and make him tell me whats going to happen in the second task, you prat.''

''Please, Please Help me, I thought you are my friend, and it seems like he likes you'' he said.

Elsa stares at him for a brief moment and then sighed. ''Fine'' she said. She walks towards the Table where James was sitting. She noticed a Couple snogging each other next to James's seat. Elsa rolls her eyes at them.

''Looks like your girlfriend is angry with you, well you deserved that'' Elsa smirked.

It made James annoyed a bit.

Albus thought ''what the hell is she saying, stupid?''. He walked a bit closer and then he fell over something. He saw that it was Beatrice. He was over her.

He was so close to Beatrice. She looked so beautiful today. They looked at each other eye to eye. Emerald met Hazel.

Beatrice said 'Albus can you get off me.'

Albus blushed and nodded.

''I was searching for you everywhere'' Beatrice said. Then they heard the Hobgoblins playing a very romantic song.

''Wanna dance?'' Beatrice asked.

''I stepped on your foot so many times, still you want to dance with me'' he said.

''Yes, because I like you'' she said bluntly. Albus gazes at her. She blushed and said '' I'll lead, you'll follow me.''

ASPAHGOM

Scorpius was dancing with Rose and other girls were glaring at Rose as she was dancing with one of the hottest guy of the school.

''Just ignore them'' whispered Scorpius.

''Uh um okay'' said Rose.

''Thank you for coming with me today Rose'' said Scorpius. Rose stares at him and blushed heavily.

''You helped me for that Charms homework, because of you I got an O in Charms, and it's the least I can do'' Rose said.

Scorpius smiles at her.

Lily and Reg was now in the Entrance Hall.

''Lily, thank you for coming with me'' said Reg.

''I should be going now, thank you too Reg'' said Lily and kissed Reg on his cheek before heading towards her common room.

Regulus was frozen completely; He could have been frozen for the whole night thanks to Kristoff and Theo he has returned to his senses.

ASPAHGOM

''Thanks for today, Albus'' Beatrice gave him a smile.

The song ended, Beatrice tried to kiss Albus on his cheek but because Albus moved his head, she accidentally kissed on his lips.

She blushed in embarrassment so as Albus.

''I'm sorry'' said Beatrice and left the Hall. Albus touched his lips where Beatrice kissed accidentally. _Well, it was more of a brush in the lips, but she ran away, is she angry with me?_ Albus thought.

 _By the way am I forgetting something?_ Thought Albus, _Yes its Elsa, where is she and James they were nowhere in The Hall._

Albus took out the marauders map.

''I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'' Albus pointed his wand and muttered that. The map showed that they were in the third floor walking towards the clock tower courtyard. Albus ran towards there and saw that James and Elsa were near the fountain in the middle of the courtyard which has four statues of an eagle devouring a snake.

He looked at them and tried hard to listen what they are speaking.

''Albus wanted to know the information about the second task, that's why you came here,'' said James. His stare was still fixed at Elsa.

Elsa looked down and nodded saying 'yes'.

''What the hell is she doing?'' He said while peering and listening to their conversation while hiding behind the statue.

''I knew it, Fine, I'll tell you the answer, and it's a riddle —''

''James'' shouted a high pitched female voice. That voice really scared the hell out of Albus.

''You slag, how dare you trying to steal my boyfriend'' shouted Polly Chapman,

''Polly'' warned James.

''I was just...we were talking only'' Stuttered A very embarrassed Elsa. James nodded.

''James let's get out of here'' said Polly and dragged James off.

 _Man, where is James personality?_ Thought Albus.

''Wait Polly'' said James. ''Fire'' said James to Elsa.

''What? Let's go now'' shouted Polly and dragged James with her.

''Fire, what does he mean by fire?'' thought Albus.

Elsa turned around and saw that Albus was hiding behind the wall.

''Al, you sneaky stalker'' shouted Elsa.

''Lisa, hey have you heard what James said, fire, I think it's the answer to the second task'' said Albus.

''Let's go to the kitchen with your box'' said Elsa. They entered the kitchen and kept the box above a stove with the permission of the house elves.

The box started to shake.

''Al, open it now'' said Elsa.

''I'm scared remember last time...'' said Albus.

''Come now wear the gloves and open the box'' said Elsa.

Albus opened the box and then no liquid came out. The box emitted a green light. And then lots of golden words and letters came out, the letters arranged into a sentence _'Where the sun meets the horizon, where the creatures take shelter, I am there as a treasure, I am wisdom, I am experience, I am karma, I am purity, I am success, I am beauty, Only those who believe in love and peace, they can easily seek me'._

''Bloody Hell''

ASPAHGOM

Elsa and Albus walked towards the Great Hall. They saw that everyone was staring at them. They entered and sat near Scorpius. Students passed by the Slytherin table stared at them and whispered. Many people also stared at James and Lily and Rose and Hugo and Louis and the other marauders. Many girls were giving Lily the nasty look. Lily sat beside Elsa and started to gossip.

''Hey look, it's the owls'' shouted Lorcan Scamander, the twins of Lysander Scamander a first year Gryffindor and the son of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander.

''Elsa, Lily check out the daily prophet'' said Reg who made a horrified face.

 _ **LOVE AFFAIRS IN HOGWARTS**_

 _ **By Rita Skeeter**_

 _Albus Potter the overshadowed son of Harry Potter has a heartbreak but he soon got over it after meeting the beautiful Beatrice Zabini, the daughter of Blaise Zabini. At first, I have heard a scoop that he is gay as gay relationship is banned in the wizarding society so he turned bisexual by dating the beautiful Slytherin ice queen, Elizabeth Black, another overshadowed heiress to the Arendelle throne, the first daughter of the Pathetic king of Arendelle, Lord Agnar Black. She is also rumored to have an affair with James Potter, the fifteen year old handsome troublemaker son of Harry Potter. She broke up with Albus's before the ball and the Piggy, Lucas Vulchanova whom she dated after Albus, he even took her to the ball and then she ditched the piggy with James Potter. But the heroine of the group is, Lily Luna Potter, a little girl, the younger sibling of Albus Potter. She is current in a love triangle with Regulus Black third or fourth, Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the Former Slytherin sex god and a Death eater. Scorpius is currently dating Rose Weasley, the daughter of (the scarlet woman) who turned into the minister of magic. Scorpius is hiding about his affair from Rose Weasley. Not only that, Lily Luna Potter, that twelve year old minx, has a long list of boyfriends, including her own Cousin, Hugo Weasley (That's incest), Teddy Lupin, Kristoff Avery, Theodore Nott, she was also rumored to have a relationship with Thomas Gaunt, the disowned Gaunt who is a very genius kid and it seems like he has helped Lily with love potions that's why she has so many boyfriends. Lily Luna Potter is also very charming and posses a talent for luring boys. And Elizabeth Black supports her best friend. I have heard through some sources that Thomas fancies Elizabeth Black too, and he makes love potion for her too. Elizabeth has been love potioning James for so long. Polly Chapman, a very beautiful girl, the girlfriend of James Potter Said 'James has no fault, I think he was love potioned by the slag'. She called the princess a slag and many have claimed her slag. Does the king know? We have Talked about this with her brothers Phineas Black, who is also dating Victoire Weasley and Sirius and Orion Black IV another rumored troublemakers and Regulus Black III. They only said ''Shut Up''. I have asked her sister Annabeth and she said ''Elsa is not a slag but she is an attention seeking prat who loves to shut down people''. Clearly, that means that she was embarrassed with her sister. Elizabeth is related to the murderer who was once a handsome playboy and the troublemaker of Hogwarts, Sirius Black III, Elizabeth is strongly influencing Lily Luna Potter. What will happen to Lily Potter's future? Is Lily Luna Potter will become a scarlet woman like Hermione Granger? Does Miss Rose Weasley know about the love affair of her boyfriend Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter? Do Harry Potter and the king will ever about their Daughter's activities? Will the Slytherin Sex God will ever forgive Lily Luna Potter for toying with his son's heart? When will Headmistress McGonagall will open her eyes and expel these Sluts?_

Lily was completely shocked after reading this and started crying there in the Great Hall. Elsa became very quiet after that. Rose, Beatrice, Elena, Glinda and the other girls who did not believe this filthy article started to comfort Lily. Sirius Black IV and Orion Black were in a complete rage against Rita Skeeter, Harry was passing by the Great Hall while walking with and talking about the tournament Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom and Minister Granger saw everyone surrounding Elsa and Lily. They asked the kids and the kids gave them the newspaper. After reading the article they were also outraged with Rita Skeeter. Albus, Scorpius, Theo, Reg, Thomas, Kristoff, James, Louis, Hugo, Fred were too shocked to say anything.

''Slytherin sex god? Is she kidding with me?'' shouted Draco.

''That Skeeter, doing this with my little girl, Lily don't worry? I am here okay'' said Harry. Lily cried more and hugged Harry.

''We have to take step, immediately'' said Neville.

''Lily, please don't cry, the ministry will sure take steps'' said Hermione. And then Hermione, Neville, Draco and Harry walked towards McGonagall's office to talk with her about that Slimy Skeeter.

''Lily'' Elsa spoke finally ''everything will be fine''. Lily looked at Elsa and slowly nodded. She wipes her tears with her sleeves. Elsa stood up and said ''let's take revenge.'' They all gave weird glances to her.

James agrees with her and shouted ''let's prank that Skeeter''. The Slytherin Marauders and The Gryffindor Marauders teamed up together to get revenge against Skeeter for Lily Luna Potter.

Operation Skeeter will happen after the second task which was in Friday, 26th February, 2021

ASPAHGOM

''Have you found any solution to the second task?'' asked Elsa.

''Nope, Scor and Theo only solved only one part 'Where the sun meets the horizon, where the creatures take shelter', It will be the great lake''' said Albus.

''Again, the great lake was also used in the 1994 Triwizard tournament'' said Elsa.

''Yeah, but this time it's a bit different, we have to find out something which is a treasure'' said Albus.

''I'll come there to cheer for you'' said Elsa.

''This time it will be harder'' said Scorpius. He sat beside Albus in the sofa. ''the champions can take help from their friends while finding that treasure, Elsa knows swimming, and she is good at it''

'Yeah, But I am sorry, I can't help you, I fell from the stairs yesterday and got a sprained on my feet'' said Elsa. She showed her swollen feet.

''Theo is not good at swimming, so as Thomas, Reg and Kristoff, then who can help me'' said Albus.

''Scorpius, Scorpius is an amazing swimmer'' said Elsa.

''But?'' Scorpius hesitated.

''Scor, please help me, be my partner in the second task'' pleaded Albus.

'Fine' Scorpius said half heartedly.

ASPAHGOM

Albus Saw Scorpius was already waiting for him in his swimming robes, He saw James with Sirius IV, Margaret with Martha, Munter with a drumstrang guy, and Tony Poliakoff had his brothers, Vulchanova had his friends with him as a helper, Maxime was with a girl from Hogwarts he doesn't know, Brianna de toute beaute was with a Drumstrang guy, and Alyssa was with her friend.

''This second task is a bit different than the first one, the rule is simple you have to find a object with your friends, the merpeople will guard the objects and other creatures might stop you to get that object, Don't worry If something happens to you or your partner the Giant Squid will help you back, There will be elimination round those with many points earn here will be qualified to the Third task, those with low points will get eliminated'' said Zacharias Smith with the help of sonorus.

The whistle echoed in the cold air; the Audience cheered and applauded.

Albus and Scorpius jumped along with the other Participants and their partners. Albus could hear that song again ''Loser Son''. Albus clenched his fist in anger.

Albus and Scorpius used the breathing potion which will help you to breathe and talk under water for more than one hour, James and Sirius has taken gillyweeds. Albus doesn't know anything about the other participants.

Albus felt his leg getting stuck in to a hole type of thing. He saw that Gryndilows, a small water demon wrapped its long fingers around Al's leg. Albus shouted. Scorpius saw that and quickly muttered 'Relashio'.

The revulsion jinx helped Albus by shooting boiling water towards the Gryndylows. Scorpius quickly took hold the hands of Albus and swam fast as much as he could.

''keep your wands at your side'' said Scorpius and Albus did what he said.

As they swam in the Black lake they saw some silver fishes, the fishes were emitting light.

''Ramora, these are native in the Indian Ocean, Hogwarts protect this creature so that they can't get captured by the illegal traders, and they create magical powers and are guardians to the mariners'' said Scorpius.

Albus saw that they are creating some kind of magical and tried to attack with their magical powers. Albus quickly muttered 'Protego' to save themselves from this magical fish.

There are many hard rocks and aquatic plants and shrubs; they swam fast so that they could reach near their destination.

Albus saw a ten inches long snake type of creature with rubbery sprout.

Scorpius shouted ''be careful, their venom sac emits very dangerous venom.''

They saw lots of small round fish with two legs which have webbed foot in the edges. They are swimming deeper towards the lakes.

''They must be Plimpy'' Scorpius said. ''Be careful of these or they will nibble you.''

Albus saw rat like thing on the weeds. They must be the Murtlap.

''Don't step on them'' shouted Scorpius.

''Hey, Scor you really have great knowledge about sea creatures'' said Albus.

''Yeah, I loved reading about sea creatures; you know my favorite subject is care of magical creatures'' said Scorpius.

Albus couldn't hear Scorpius as he was looking at hundred feet long with a horse head type of creatures. They are coming towards them. Before Albus could do something it strangled Albus.

''Scor'' Albus choked.

''What I haven't read about any sea serpent hurting human'' said Scorpius, he tried to use a spell but the sea serpent strangled Scorpius too with its body.

''I think the serpent thinking that we are its children'' said Scorpius.

''I don't know but I wish Thomas was here, he speaks parseltongue'' said Albus.

They saw James and Sirius swam by them. James stopped and both of them distracted the sea serpent with bubbles with the help of bubbles producing spell.

''The sea serpent must be ordered by the merpeople to stop us or else they would never hurt anyone'' said Scorpius.

They an algae filled rocky small Cave type of thing. From there, Ugly Merpeople's were coming out.

Albus thought _Whats gonna happen to them now?_

ASPAHGOM

The cave or the homes of the Merpeople was dark and full of sea weeds and are stained with algae. There were lots of giant statues outside the cave.

''The object must be there in the cave'' said James.

''But how are we gonna find them?'' said Sirius IV

''Polyjuice potion'' said Scorpius.

''Honestly, Scor are you serious?'' said Albus.

''hey that's my name'' said Sirius IV

''And my middle name two'' added James.

''We're in the middle of a crisis and you guys are joking'' said Albus.

''Al, I'm serious, lets Polyjuice into merman the four of us'' said Scorpius. ''I have a plan''. They saw a foolish merman there with a spear alone. Albus stunned him and tied him in a corner. They took his hair and put its hair in the Polyjuice potion in a flask brought by Scorpius. Scorpius told him that he stole it from Slughorn's potions rack.

''These Merpeople are also called selkies, Merchieftainess Murcus is their leader, you know'' said Scorpius.

''Like we care, what the hell these people are called'' said James. They all took a sip of the potion and transformed into Merman.

''Man, we look so ugly'' said Sirius IV.

''We don't have spear'' said James.

''I have one, I stole it from that foolish merman'' said Scorpius.

''Hey but we do not know how to speak in mermish'' said Albus.

''I know a little bit of that language'' said Scorpius.

''Scor, you really are an enormous geek'' said Albus.

''Yeah'' agreed James and Sirius.

They get inside the cave and saw that there are thousands of holes where lots of merpeople emerging out of them. They saw many of them kept Gryndylow as pets. 'This must be the merpeople colony' thought Albus.

One of them came towards them and shouted in a harsh croaky voice ''where is your Spear?''

''They lost their Spear, but I have mine'' said Scorpius in mermish. The Merman was slightly suspicious of them.

'Where is the object?' whispered Albus in Scorpius ear.

''That must be inside of any hole'' said Scorpius. They searched every hole, but couldn't find anything. There are holes inside of holes and from some holes warm boiling water was coming out. They dived inside the smallest holes and saw that an old merwoman was guarding outside a big hole.

''That must be Murcus'' said Scorpius.

''Looks like it's guarding something'' said James.

''The object, it must be there'' said Albus. ''What are we gonna do now?'' said James.

''Sleeping potion'' said Scorpius.

''Let's use the sleeping potion on her'' said Scorpius.

''I have a better idea than the sleeping potion, Dormeo Larvatus'' said Sirius. The wand of Sirius emitted a spark of light shoot towards the angry leader which made her fall into sleep.

''Sirius, you're brilliant'' said James.

They all entered the hole where Murcus was guarding and saw a 9 bowls; each bowl was above each small statues of Gryndylow. There was box in each of the bowls. Albus saw that two of the bowls was empty. Two of the champions must come before them and took it.

Albus opened the box and saw the green light coming out of it 'I am wisdom, I am experience, I am karma, I am purity, I am success, I am beauty, Only those who believe in love and peace, they can easily seek me' sung a very haunting beautiful voice. The song is familiar, he had seen the lyrics of the song before in that box which he founded during the first task. Then he saw an oyster shell. Albus opened the oyster shell and saw a pearl. It was a rainbow pearl.

''Pearls? Pearls? We came here to found this a pearl'' said Sirius.

''Look Albus your hair is turning black'' said Scorpius.

''We have to get out of here quickly before someone finds out'' shouted Albus.

They swam fast as they could so that they could get out of here before they transform and transform back to normal. But they transformed inside the cave. The suspicious merpeople saw their leader in a bewitched sleep; they were so in outrage that they attacked them.

But the kids were faster, they swam faster as they could and got out of the cave and now they're in the middle of the lake. Some Mermans who were fast followed them and tried to attack with spears but James throws the waterproof Peruvian darkness powder and water proof dungbombs towards them in an instant which made the Mermans stopped in track. Some of them lost their consciousness.

They were exhausted but still tried to be fast as they could. Albus stopped in the middle and saw that two Kappas were strangling Brianna de toute beaute and her friend to death. Albus saw that Scorpius and James and Sirius swam faster, Albus thought of leaving them behind because Smith said that if something happens the giant squid will save them but then what If the Kappa's strangled them to death. He took out his want and tried to shoot spells towards the Kappa's but a kappa sneaked up behind them and started strangling him to dead too. Albus felt like all his breathing would stop. He was having suffocation.

'Stupefy' shouted James.

'Relashio' shouted Scorpius.

Albus was set free of the Kappa. He saw that James, Scorpius was fighting with the Kappa and Sirius was helping the girls. Albus muttered a 'Thank you' to them.

They swam towards the shore. Theo and others tried to help them up. The Crowds were cheering when they saw them.

''You saved us, zhank you'' said Brianna de toute beaute and kissed James, Scorpius, Albus and Sirius IV.

''Wow'' said Sirius, keeping a hand on both of his cheeks.

''Fred and Orion will surely be jealous of us'' said James.

''Looks like they are'' said Sirius IV watching the annoyed faces of them from the stands above.

''Today is the best day of my life'' said Scorpius. Rose who was draping the towel over Scorpius glares at him. Rose frowns at him and left the stand.

Scorpius cried ''Rose is furious with me''.

''She should be'' laughed Albus.

''The ones who are furious with you are the merpeople'' said Elsa.

They looked and saw that the merpeople and the Kappa were shouting at them with croaking and rough noise. Draco who knows how to talk mermish talked with them and apologized to them.

''They are going to say your score'' said Thomas.

''Hey Albus are you okay?'' said Beatrice draping Albus with a towel making Albus blushed.

''Man you guys are really lucky'' said Kristoff.

''Not me, Rose is furious with me'' said a very sad Scorpius.

''Well, Love is really complicated, Son'' said Draco.

''Albus, James and you two too did really great but you guys troubled us, the merpeople were so angry''.

Harry gave them suspicious look. Draco looked at them and smirked. _Looks like the merpeople told him_ , though Albus.

''Please don't tell Dad what we did, Sir'' pleaded Albus.

''Don't worry, my lips are sealed'' said Draco and grinned.

''Phew, we are saved from Mum and Dad's rage'' said James.

''What you did?'' asked a very curious Elsa, Lily looked curious too. She was draping a towel over James.

''We'll tell you later'' said Sirius IV.

The judges went into a huddle. Zacharias Smith used Sonorus and shouted ''Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, except Vulchanova and Tony Poliakoff who were attacked by the Gryndylows and were disqualified and Maxime can't qualify because she and her friend couldn't reach in time'' This made Madam Maxime a little disappointed.

''Last time Fleur was still qualified to the third task after getting attacked by the Gryndylows'' said Harry.

''They changed the whole game order'' frowned Hermione.

''Aries Munter who used Bubble head charm was first to return with the pearl with his friend and he got FULL points'' said Smith. The Drumstrang students cheered and Munter and Karkaroff looked very happy.

''Margaret Abbott transfigured herself and her friend into a jelly fish and returned second in hostage, we award her with 47 points'' said Smith. The Hufflepuffs applauded and Margaret smiled.

''Murcus Merchieftainess was very impressed with the skills of Mr. James and Mr. Albus Potter and their friends. Mr. James Potter used Gillyweeds and Mr. Albus Potter used Breathing potion, both of them polyjuiced into Merman and got the pearls, the merpeople and the other creatures are very furious at them for helping Miss de toute beaute and for other reasons who knows what'' Smith looked at Draco and Draco just shrugged and winked at Albus and James who sighed and said ''Phew''. ''But they are awarded 46 points for their kindness and helpfulness and theirs skills and great tactics and strategies they used, They were placed third along with Miss Milefouille who used a bubble head charm'' said Smith.

''And Brianna de toute beaute go 30 points and got the fourth position, she excellently transfigured herself into a sea horse and did very well with the stunning spell'' said Smith

''If Mum, Dad knows that we pranked the merpeople with Peruvian darkness and prank product to save ourselves from their rage, they would be really angry'' said James.

''Murcus knew about what you did to the Merpeople after that she was more impressed with your tactics, no one is able to got away with it, Maxime got caught by the Gryndylows that's why she is late and Margaret and Munter are newt level students, but you kids you are only 15 and 14 and you did great so Murcus got more impressed with you and said to me not to tell about your pranks'' said Draco.

''Well, Murcus is nice after all'' said James. Sirius and Scorpius agreed.

Albus felt a little guilt cause it's not fair, they did not do fair with other champions but quickly shrugged it off by remembering the famous Muggle phrase 'All is fair in love and war'.

ASPAHGOM

OPERATION SKEETER

Rita Skeeter again went Hogwarts to take the interview of the champions who won the second task, 'This time I hope I meet that girl Elsa, I'll transfigure myself into a beetle again then Spy on that girl and Obviously Hermione Granger, the woman who was once a nightmare to me' thought Skeeter. She felt like she heard a sound, she turned around and saw black horn thing started to make sound at her, at first it was 1 then there are 10 of them, and it is running towards her, this is unbearable, she ran towards forest. Whoever did this to her has to pay, thought Skeeter.

She never came in the forbidden forest even when she was a student; she was always scared of coming here. Her friends told her that it was a haunted place and she hates haunted, creepy place.

'I will have order' said a voice.

''Whats that? Who's that?'' shouted Skeeter. She stared in front and saw there was no one.

''I think I have misheard it'' said Skeeter and then something came towards her way

''Kyaaaah'' shouted Skeeter.

'I have order' 'I hate children' shouted the think which was nothing but a toy version of Umbridge. It is only a toy, sighed Skeeter.

She walked and she was really thirsty. She left the forest and noticed Hagrid the half Giant near his cabin.

''Hagrid'' shouted Skeeter.

''you what are you doin' her'' shouted Hagrid.

''Let's forget about the old past and have some tea together'' said Skeeter. In this way, I will have tea and a new scoop from that half giant. That Half Giant is way too nice that he can't say anything laughed Skeeter inwardly.

Hagrid grunted and told her to come in.

'What a disgusting place!' thought Skeeter when she saw the inside of the cabin. Hagrid gave the tea to Skeeter and Skeeter took the tea. When she started to take a sip, the teacup started to bite her nose.

'Kyaaaah' shouted Skeeter and instantly ran away from there.

''That bloody half giant, he has to pay for this'' shouted Skeeter.

''Never mind, I'll see him later, right now I have to find the champions to take interviews and yes a new scoop'' said Skeeter.

She entered the Castle and saw a mirror in the entrance hall. She looked her face and she was glad that the cursed teacup didn't make any mark on her face. She kept on walking and saw that students were laughing at her, not only the students, the portraits are also laughing at her. Why they are laughing thought Skeeter.

Skeeter quickly got into the girls bathroom and saw her face again in the mirror 'Kyaaaah', her hair was neon, it was looking like a paint brush. That must be that mirror in the entrance hall, it was cursed too, thought Rita. Thankfully, she brought her scarf with him.

''No matter what happens today, I'll find the scoop'' said Skeeter. She saw that from the bathroom windows lots of insects, spiders are coming towards her.

'Kyaaaah' shouted Skeeter and quickly ran away from the bathroom.

Like this she had many encounters with stinking ink and stinking bomb but she would never give up and she'll find a scoop no matter what. The stinking pellets, stinking bomb, Lots of dangerous fireworks drives her away to the forest again but she still will enter the castle again and will find a scoop.

In this way, it was night already but Skeeter won't lose she will again enter the castle but for now she took some rest in the forest.

And then she saw a little bit of fire in the forest, there is fire in this forest, thought Skeeter.

And the fireworks are coming towards her and this time it was unstoppable. ''Fireworks again and who is doing it'' said Skeeter. The fireworks turned the shape of wheels, dragons, silver stars and monsters.'

''Kyaaaaaaah, stop I give up, whoever you are please stop this'' Cried Skeeter.

Then fourteen People came out of nowhere, they were wearing cloaks and their faces were hidden with a scary mask.

''Who are you...Death eaters'' stuttered Skeeter.

''Marauders'' shouted one of them.

''You guys are still attending Hogwarts'' said Skeeter, she knows about this INFAMOUS MARAUDERS.

''No, we are the successors of them'' said another masked one.

''Can you please tell your name?'' Skeeter asked.

''We'll tell you if you don't post our names to the newspaper or else you know'' said a girly voice.

''I won't tell, I swear on my life'' said Skeeter.

''Abby'' said the Corner left.

''Snyder'' said the male voice in the right.

''Prongs 2'' said another male voice.

''Doey'' said the male voice in the front.

''Padfoot 2'' said another voice.

In this way, they said all their names.

''Now let's come into business, we have heard that you have made a false scoop about a very cute girl?'' said Flame.

''Very nice girl?'' said Matrias.

''From what angle?'' agreed Prongs 2 and other boys.

''Shut up'' shouted Abby.

''I'm sorry, I'll apologies to her and tell daily prophet say that it was all a mistake'' said Skeeter.

''You'll remove all her scandal, tell us now'' said Abby.

''I Will, I promise'' said Skeeter.

''Now get up'' said Abby and held out her hand.

When Skeeter holds it, her hold body started to shake

''Kyaaaaaah'' shouted Skeeter and ran away.

''Operation Skeeter successful'' shouted the kids.

On the next day, Skeeter apologized to Elsa, Lily, Harry Potter, Minister Hermione, Professor McGonagall, Draco Malfoy and the daily prophet and said that she all written mistakenly and accidentally (which was not true indeed). But in truth that she'll never write anything about the next generation kids or else

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah''

ASPAHGOM

Albus was giving a great exam this year and Albus is sure that he will get above 80 points in every exam this year. Albus was not having any tension for exams. There is only thought which is crossing his mind and giving him shiver is the third task which will be tomorrow. Ron has sent him a letter and told him to be careful because the third task might bring death. There might be a death eater attack during the third task according to his Dad.

''Mr. Potter, are you okay?'' said Draco Malfoy who was guarding and watching the examiners. He is the invigilator of this exam.

''I'm fine, Sir'' said Albus. Now it's the last five minutes, Elsa was writing in such a speed like she was in a field race, Thomas finished his Exam long ago within a hour, Scorpius was checking his answers, Reg was writing like a old lady, Kristoff was still taking extra parchments even in the last five minutes, Theo was revising just like Scorpius, In the middle of checking Scorpius looked at Theo's parchment and Theo looked at Scorpius, they were just checking If they was writing the right answer, Thomas has said every M.C.Q to the whole class during the last five minutes, Draco shouted 'No cheating, No telling answers'. Albus snickered and thought 'looks like Draco forgot to use the Anti-Cheating spell'. No one was listening to Draco and so Draco gave up, it's the last five minute so it is useless. And then the exam finished, everyone gave the parchments to Draco.

They all had a great DADA exam this time, even the poor students who never studies, except Rose, she was crying like a baby who lost her favorite doll. Albus thought that it was nothing but Drama because Rose will be the one who will get the highest marks. Albus was still thinking about the third task, Yesterday Olivander came to check all their wands. Albus thinks that there is a possibility of death of any champions in the third task and he is sure that he will be the one to die.

Why did I put my name in the Goblet? Albus thought. No what the hell he is saying, he won't lose, he will never lose, he will fight, he will fight to the end no matter what happens.

He walked towards the dungeons to the fourth year boy's dormitory, he will not eat dinner today, he is not hungry and fall down to his bed and started to sleep.

Tomorrow

This time the third task will be the different, it will be in the sky. The sky was dark and it was raining with thunder. Albus looked really scared. In the sky there will be a cloud where the trophy of the Triwizard tournament was kept. The cloud was made by the ministry. There will be many troubles in the sky, you might get lost while flying but you have to keep steady. Last time there was a maze, Albus thought that finding the trophy in the maze was thousands time easier than finding the trophy in the cloudy, stormy sky.

Albus followed along with Alyssa, James and the other champions. In this third task they will have to take help from their partners, the same partners whom they have taken help in their second task. Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The rain and the storm didn't bother them. The Quidditch field was full of mud and frogs. Albus was scared that If he step on a frog. They were all wearing the rain robes over their school robes. The rain robes are equivalent to this rain coat. Draco, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn came in the pitch to patrol.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! James Potter in first place, Albus Potter and Aries Munter in second, Margaret Abbott in third and Alyssa Milefouille and Brianna de toute beaute in fourth place. From this six participant one of them will be the Triwizard champion, two of them will be the second and third runner up. The champion will get gold medal along with the trophy, lots of galleons and eternal glory'' the crowd cheered at these. ''The runner ups will get silver and bronze medal, now let's begin'' shouted Mclaggen.

Albus mounted on his firebolt so as Scorpius, As soon as the Whistle rang, they flew off from the ground. Albus saw that James and Sirius was faster than them, they are going in the right direction. It was raining a lot and the clouds and the thunder was striking. It was really hard to fly like these. Albus never flew during rain, it was really hard.

''Al, follow me'' shouted Scorpius. Albus did what he said. One of these clouds is made by the ministry and above them there will be the trophy.

Albus tried to notice that something was coming towards them and it was none other than Dementors. And there are 20 of them.

''Scor the patronus charm quickly'' shouted Albus.

''yeah'' said Scorpius. Both of them muttered the patronus charm and from the end of their wand two silver animals came out, one of them is a doe another one is a dragon. The charm drives away the Dementors.

''Man we're saved'' shouted Albus. The rain started to pour heavily. It was really hard to fly. But they tried their best.

Albus saw that lots of beetles were flying towards them, when it came near it looked like fairies.

''Al, these are doxy, uses the Knockback jinx'' shouted Scorpius.

Both the boys shouted Flipendo which knocked those fairies away.

''How many beast and spirit are left now?'' shouted Albus.

''I don't know lets fly a little higher'' said Scorpius.

''Look at the thunder, one hit and we'll go down forever'' shouted Albus.

''Don't worry, If we shoot red sparks the teachers will might be able to help, come on Albus we played Quidditch lets believe that these are not thunders but bludgers and dodge them?'' said Scorpius.

''Okay but if we die because of it I'll kill you'' shouted Albus.

They flew higher, higher and thank goodness the lightning and thunder stopped. But the rain still didn't stop.

'Lumos' shouted both Scorpius and Albus. The spell helped them to see a bit more clearly.

''We should have used it before'' said Scorpius.

They saw that James and Sirius were flying towards their way. Albus shouted ''Let's fly faster.''

They did but James and Sirius already reached close.

''Al, Scor shoot the red sparks and get out of here'' shouted James.

''Why don't you do that James?'' said Albus. And both of them noticed the Triwizard cup. They flew faster; Scorpius and Sirius started to shout their names and cheered for them.

''Come on Albus'' shouted Scorpius.

''you can do it James'' shouted Sirius.

And they both flew together at the same speed and they were so close to the trophy but James caught the trophy fast.

''Yes, I am the winner'' James grinned. Sirius cheered.

Albus frowns at himself; this entire hard works paid him nothing. Scorpius looked disappointed too.

And then strong wind started to blow, a very dark magic started to circle them.

The dark magic looked very strong, Sirius tried to cross the circle but he can't he instead got attacked by the heavy curse.

''Sirius'' shouted James. Sirius didn't fall he still held his balance but from the look of his face it looked like he got tortured by the cruciatus curse.

The dark circle looked like a black hole. But no one gets suckled into it.

Then from that dark circle 10 long dark figures started to erupt. It was like a flash of lighting.

Then the dark figures revealed to be none other than death eaters. They surrounded them in the middle of the sky.

''Now vhaz are ve vaiting for?'' said a very familiar voice.

''Wait, a minute, I want to have a little chat with them before killing'' said another dark figure.

''Vhaz?'' shouted that death eater with a very familiar voice and opened the mask revealing a very familiar face.

Albus couldn't believe what he saw, the students eyes turned wide and they all made stunned faces.

It was none other than Alyssa Milefouille, the tri wizard champion.

''You?'' shouted James.

''YOU ARE A DEATH EATER?'' shouted Albus in a very hoarse voice.

''Yes'' said Alyssa, ''Yes, I am not a deazh eazer, My Fazher was one'' said Alyssa. She continued ''Harry Pozzer killed my father, zo I have taken the vow zo kill one of zhe Pozzer brozhers, as a revenge whereas my fellov friend'' she said while glaring at another one who said to wait. ''I zoughz zhaz iz vould be very easy If I get seleczed zo be a Zrivizad CHAMPION, So I requeszeed zhe headmiszress zo zake me zhere zo gez seleczed as a champion and I did, Buz zhe miniszry was problemazic, Zhey already said Zhey vould lez szudenzs above 13 zo parzicipaze buzz hey charmed zhe Goblez of fire in such a vay zhaz only szudenzs who are physically szrong and menzally alerz can parzicipaze, which means only szudenzs above 15 who have given the owls or will give the nevzs, so I did whaz Barzy sir did, I confounded Cormac Mclaggen zo force ozher zeazh eazer zo use zhe Nundu in zhe firsz zask, I wanzed zhe Nundu zo kill bozh of You Pozzers buz I failed, I imperiused zhe kappa zo szangle you zo dead buz I failed az zhaz zoo,Nov I going zo Kill you'' shouted Alyssa.

'' youre so good AZ English'' said James and laughed with Sirius. Albus got serious annoyed with them, at a time like this they only think jokes, thought Al.

''You dare zo laugh AZ me? Avada'' shouted Alyssa. But the death eater who told her to 'wait' stopped her by disarming.

''Vhaz are you doing?'' shouted Alyssa.

''Because of youre recklessness you failed twice, now I will kill both of them'' shouted The death eater.

''And zake zhe crediz'' shouted Alyssa.

''Silencio, Imperio'' shouted the death eater. The spell made Alyssa silent out of her will.

Albus looked at them for a while. _Right now we can't take any risk, because they are 10 and we are only four_ , thought Albus. _That's it._

The Rain stopped. Albus closed his eyes, looks like my death is near, he thought. And then a flash of light almost like a lightning came towards them and made the dark mark circle disappear. Albus saw that it was none other than Harry Potter. Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy was there.

''Let my children go'' Harry shouted.

The death eater who told Alyssa to wait removed his mask and revealed his face which was similar to Rabastan Lestrange.

''Potter, I was waiting for you but you know I can't help but kill your sons'' said Rabastan.

''Enough wizh zhis chiz chaz, Avada Kedavra'' shouted Alyssa who has somehow got freed of the Imperio and Silencio and shouted the killing curse towards Albus, who dodged it.

''Avifors'' shouted Draco a bit too fast which made Alyssa turn into a beautiful canary and Draco quickly used the summoning charm and caught her.

''Stupefy'' shouted Albus towards the death eaters who were shooting various curses and jinxes towards them.

James used the cascading jinx towards one of the death eaters and quickly dodged the cruciatus curse.

''Confringo'' shouted one of the death eaters towards Sirius IV. But then 'Petrificus Totalus' shouted Ron who made that death eater turned into frozen.

''Expulso'' shouted Lestrange.

''Protego'' mutters Harry which creates a shield and protects him.

''It's too late'' said Lestrange, he muttered 'Redactum Skullus' which Harry quickly dodged it.

He looked towards the other death eaters and saw the Draco and Ron defeated the other death eaters.

Rabastan Lestrange muttered ''Crucio'' and pointed it towards Albus. It hits directly into his chest. Albus cried in agony, lost his balance and was fell down from his broom but Harry caught him and then Rabastan Lestrange apparated from there.

The aurors quickly came. They arrested the seven death eaters including Alyssa who is now a canary. The other three death eaters ran away from there, including Lestrange.

Later it was founded that Munter is a member of the Order of phoenix so as his Dad, Albus thought him as a death eater but the real one was that sweet beauty Alyssa. For using the killing curse and for other ill deeds, she was sentenced Life imprisonment. Munter was the one who called Harry and the order members. The winner of the Tri wizard tournament was James Potter. Albus was in serious ill condition and he was in Hospital wing, as he fainted during the competition, so he didn't even have the runner up trophy. Munter was second and Brianna de toute beaute and Margaret Abbott was third. Cormac Mclaggen and Zacharias Smith both will have to go for trials for illegal activities in Triwizard tournaments. They might have a suspension for one month from their ministry jobs.

A very great thing also happened, Phineas proposed to Victoire, they are now engaged and soon will get married. The result of the fourth years came out, Albus got 80 points in every subject and Thomas and Rose got the highest rank, Scorpius was second and Theo and Hugo and Reg were third. Elsa got 77 points in every subject and Anna and Elena and Glinda got 68 percent. Everyone did well in this year exam especially in DADA, All scored more than 64 percent, Draco was really happy with everyone so he invited all the kids to dinner on Scorpius birthday.

Albus exited the Hospital wing, and walked towards the Great Hall. He saw Polly Chapman and other kids singing ''Loser, Loser, Got fainted in the competition.''

Albus sat beside Elsa who was reading Daily Prophet.

''Where are others?'' he asked.

''They are in the grounds, well, today the 'Beauties' and the Drumstrang students are departing so….'' She said. Her eyes then lay upon Polly Chapman and Karl Jenkins. She frowns at them.

''Don't mind them'' Elsa said.

''They are right, I am loser, I really am a loser, I lost the competition'' Albus sighed.

''I know that you lost the competition, but you know what, To Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff, Reg, Thomas'' Albus stares at her. She smiled ''and also to me, you are the real winner.''

Albus gazes at her surprisingly. He nods and said ''Thanks.''

 _I may have lost the competition; at least I have great friends, my misfits with me._

 _To Be Continued….._


	17. Chapter 17: Start of a new year

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: They will start fifth year from now on, Scorpius, Elsa and Reg are cousin. Lol. Lol.

Chapter 17

''Where are Thomas and Elena?'' asked Scorpius.

''They might be in the Prefects meeting'' said Theo.

''Man, this year is all about studies, so boring'' said Kristoff.

''My Dad told me that you have to get all O'' said Reg. They are all sitting in train compartment.

''Where is Velma?'' Albus asked.

''She is coming with Lily'' Reg said. They are used to Albus getting her name wrong. And soon Lily and Elsa entered the compartment.

''You're so Cool'' Lily grinned.

''I know girl'' Elsa replied.

''What happened why are you two grinning so much?'' Albus asked.

''Oh, um, it's nothing'' Elsa grins at Lily, who nods.

''Hey, isn't it unfair that Quidditch team members can't join any club'' said Theo.

'' I'll wish to join the Art club or the newspaper club but I can'' said Kristoff.

''The newspaper club who publishes 'Hogwarts Daily''' said Scorpius. Kristoff nodded.

''If I was in your place I would've wished to join the 'duelling club''' said Albus.

The door of the compartment opened and Thomas entered. He sat beside Scorpius. His face was in a frown.

''What happened?'' asked Scorpius.

''Nothing, it's just Slughorn, he forced me to join the slug club'' said Thomas. Quidditch team members also can join the slug club.

''Oh man, now you are doomed'' said Kristoff.

''He also made Rose join the club too'' said Thomas.

''I want to join the Slughorn club, where is he?'' asked Scorpius.

''In the third compartment'' said Thomas and then Scorpius left the compartment hurriedly.

''Well that was fast'' snickered Theo.

''James was already in the Slug club'' said Albus.

''I have to go to the Loo'' said Elsa and ran away from that compartment. Lily and Reg exchanged confused glances. ''What's with Elsa?'' Reg asked. Lily shrugged.

''Beatrice was also invited by Ole Sluggy to join the club'' Kristoff said.

Beatrice, really? Albus thought. We haven't talked since that incident in last year Yule ball. Albus stood up and said ''I got to go'' and hurriedly left that place.

He walked towards the third compartment. He saw that Scorpius and Elsa were already there.

''Mr Potter...What are you doing here?'' Slughorn asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I came here too know that if my friends are here'' said Albus looking at Elsa and Scorpius. Elsa and Scorpius exchanged glances.

''We are just talking about the Slug club, oh, Mr. Potter, do you wish to join my club?'' Slughorn asked.

Albus didn't want to join but seems like he has no choice. Beatrice is there in the Slug club and she hasn't talked with him since that day. 'I don't want her to break up with me, I have to join this club to impress her' Albus said to himself.

''Sure, Sir'' he fakes a grin.

''That's great to know that, today is a jolly good day for me, so many students want to join my club'' Slughorn beamed.

Elsa and Scorpius looked at each other and nodded with a knowing look.

''Professor, we have to go now'' said Elsa. She and Scorpius stood up and left the compartment forcing Albus also to come with them.

''So Rose huh?'' Albus smirks at Scorpius. Scorpius blushed.

'' what about you? You joined the club because of your girlfriend'' Scorpius smirks and wiggles his eyebrows. Albus blushed this time.

''Honestly, I must say, you two are blushing like girls'' Elsa said. They glare at her.

''Now why did you join the club, may I know, your Highness?'' Albus asked her with sarcasm.

''I...I...I...I wanted...to...join the club since I was a baby'' Elsa replied.

Albus and Scorpius gave her quizzical look.

''Hey Albus'' shouted James from the 6th compartment doorway. Albus saw that Polly Chapman was there too. James kept his hand on Polly's waist. Anna was there too frowning at Elsa.

''Polly was made a prefect, it's just like me, isn't it cool?'' said James.

''We are so like each other isn't it Jam-Jam'' said Polly with a sickly- sweet voice. Really that made the three of the laugh out loud.

''Jam-Jam?'' Albus chuckled.

''ickle- Jam-Jam-poo'' laughed Elsa. Scorpius was snorting after hearing that joke from Elsa. ''Nice one'' he said to Elsa.

James turned pink. Polly sneered at them.

''Aren't you such an attention seeking prat, Elsa?'' Anna frowns at her.

Elsa smirked and said ''My Darling little jealous sister, you got that completely wrong, it is not me who seeks attention from people, its people and their attention who seeks me.'' And then she winks at James and Polly. Polly scowls at her and James frowns at them.

Anna glares at her and Elsa ignored her like she always does.

''Looks like Jam- Jam is angry'' taunted Scorpius.

''Hey guys let's not waste our time with them and lets head to our compartment'' said Albus.

''Yeah yeah, go away, losers'' said Polly. They all ignored Chapman and walked towards their compartment.

''We're going to arrive at Hogwarts within half an hour'' said Albus looking at his wrist watch.

At last the train began to slow down. Everybody struggles to get their luggage and pets gathered, and quickly get ready for departure.

Albus moves towards the door. Albus could smell the familiar scent of the pine trees. He heard a familiar voice calling the first years. It was none other than Rubeus Hagrid. He waved at Hagrid and walked towards the carriages. They sat down one of the Threstal carriages. They talked about normal things like Quidditch and classes. Like this way the carriage went towards the castle.

ASPAHGOM

They were at the Great Hall. The breakfast was cereals, Poached eggs and breads and juices. Albus sat at the table eating the poached eggs. Today is Sunday from Tomorrow the classes will start. Elsa and Elena came at The Hall together and sat beside Scorpius. Elsa was holding a bag filled with books. Albus noticed Beatrice sitting beside Glinda. He waves at her but she blushed and looked away. Albus frowns.

''Hey wanna go to Hogsmeade after the breakfast Scor?'' asked Reg.

''Sure'' Scorpius replied. '

''Whats with this bag? Its Sunday'' Albus asked.

''I need to study in the library so I brought the books with me, I got to go'' Elsa said. She got up from the table after breakfast and walked towards the Gryffindor table, at that moment, Polly was coming towards her way too and then Elsa and Polly crashed.

Elsa's fell down on the floor so as her bags and her books scattered around. Elena helped her picking the books where as Polly was blaming Elsa for the crash. Polly looked at her books and saw a very beautiful covered book, which must be a diary. Polly picked that diary up.

''Hey give that back?'' shouted Elsa. She tried to get her Diary fast but because of Polly's quick reflexes, she missed. Polly started to read the diary.

''November, 15th, 2010 I had a dream last night, it was a nightmare and that's why I peed my pants.'' Laughed Polly and so as the whole Great Hall except the teachers, Albus, Lily, Reg. Scorpius couldn't help but snorted at it. Anna tried hard to stop their giggles. James was laughing rolling at the floor. Albus didn't blame Elsa, he did that too when he was a kid after having nightmares, he can understand Elsa.

''Chapman Please, Please don't read'' Elsa cried. ''November 16, I nosebleed again, when I get embarrassed, I nosebleed just like Sirius and Orion'' snorted Polly while reading. Sirius and Orion are not here, or else they would have flushed with embarrassment.

''25th December, it's Christmas, My Papa gave Anna a beautiful Pink quill, he gave Sirius and Orion books about Quidditch, he gave Phineas a Flying Motorcycle, he gave Reg a book magical picture book, and he gave me only a pair of gloves, I'm still happy at least he gave me a gift'' Polly Chapman sneered and said ''What a jealous minx''. ''Yes, she is an attention seeking prat'' Anna snorted. Everyone laughed. Lily glared at Polly Chapman.

''Give me the Diary back'' Elsa cried. When Elsa reached to grab it, Polly passed it to Karl Jenkins. Elsa slipped and fell down on the floor. Everyone started to laugh at her more. Albus couldn't see this, he wanted to do something.

Elsa stood up and wiped her tears with her sleeves. And suddenly Stephen McLaggen raised his wand and points at Elsa. A blue spark emitted from his wand and then a small cloudy thing emerged and floated towards Elsa's head. Elsa tried to remove it with her hand but it was fixed. And then from that cloud, rain started to shower; only making Elsa wet.

Everyone laughed at her. Karl Jenkins snorted and said '''10th December, 2018, I don't like anyone apart from a guy and that is James Potter. He is so cute and so cool, he taught me how to skip stones, and I love him so bad. I loved him since the day I met him, since the day when he visited our kingdom during christmas. I want to tell him that but I'm scared what If he laughs at me' Hahahaha '' Karl Jenkins then started to snort. Everyone laughed at that.

''What a Loser'' Polly Chapman grinned. James looked really surprised. Theo scowls and Thomas looked bored. Elena and Glinda and Beatrice and Lily were looking nervously at Elsa. Kristoff was frowning and Scorpius looked angry. Elsa stares at Scorpius, Kristoff and Theo. Karl Jenkins looked the most hilarious. Elsa reached for her diary but then Karl passed it to Stephen McLaggen. He was turning off the last page.

''No, Please don't read that, I beg you Please don't'' Elsa cried and pushed McLaggen, the diary slipped from his hand and McLaggen fell down on the floor with a thud noise. Elsa cried and ran away from there.

The situation was getting out of hand, ''Quiet, 10 points from each of the house and Miss Chapman, Detention'' said McGonagall.

Now everyone's laughter ended. Lily raised her hand. ''Yes Miss Potter?'' Draco, the DADA teacher asked.

''Sir, I know that I am doing this really wrong and I have to serve a detention for this but it's really hard to stop myself from doing this'' said Lily and then she pointed her wand at Polly and her friends and shouted a BAT-BOGEY hex. Well after that everybody knows what happens; Polly and her friends were sent to the hospital wing. Lily had to serve detention with Filch. And Polly had to serve with Hagrid in the Forbidden forest. After that incident, James got a bit mental, He laughs almost anytime. That was surely creepy.

Albus picked up the diary from the ground and exited the Great Hall to find Elsa. He took out the Marauders Map and saw that she was near the Great Lake. Albus walked towards the Great Lake and saw that she was sitting on a rock near the lake. Some kids were feeding breads to the Giant Squid, Elsa was watching it. The cloud was still over her head but from there snowflakes were falling instead of rain. Albus took out his wand and pointed at her way 'Meteolojinx Recanto'. He couldn't believe the spell would work. The snowflakes stopped falling, and then he muttered 'Finite' thus removing the cloud.

''Thank You'' Elsa said. Her tears were still falling from her eyes.

''You're okay, Lisa?'' He asked.

''Al... I'm okay now, whenever I feel sad or ill, I always come here, this place calms my mind' said Elsa staring at the beautiful scenery of the Great Lake and the small hills around it. ''I pushed McLaggen cause he was reading the last part where it is written about my...Powers.''

''Velma you're diary'' said Albus giving it to her. But Elsa didn't take it.

''I don't need that thing anymore, just throw it in the bin'' said Elsa.

Albus didn't like the idea of throwing your diary full of childish memory into the bin so he kept it with him.

''Rebecca, wanna have butter beer at Three Broomsticks?'' asked Albus.

'I…' hesitated Elsa.

''Hey don't say no, come on'' said Albus and forced her to come with him to the Hogsmeade.

They entered the Inn and saw that there was full of Hogwarts students. They all looked at Elsa but didn't snicker at her; guess it's because that they were scared with her. What if she takes revenge? For that reason they didn't, Albus thought.

Albus and Elsa sat at a table near a man with a long beard. The man's eyes were red and he was wearing way too many clothes. The man carried a box with him.

''Whats with that box?'' thought Albus.

The Man looked at Albus. Albus looked away. The man's stare was way too scary. The man gave the price of his order to Madam Rosmerta and left the inn. Albus had a strong urge to follow him but right now, Elsa is with him and what if the man is a death eater. No, I can't do something reckless.

He saw Madam Rosmerta and walked towards her. ''Do you know that man?'' asked Albus.

''Yes, he always comes at my inn once a month'' said Rosmerta.

''So that's it, Next time I'll follow that man find out about his secret'' said Albus to himself.

ASPAHGOM

Albus was walking in the dark graveyard. He looked at the graves of all his friends. ''NO'' Albus shouted.

''Yes'' said a man with creepy face ''It's because of you all of your friends are dead, now you will die too'' and then he stabbed Albus, Albus saw darkness in his eyes.

''Wake up, Al'' shouted Scorpius.

''Scor'' said Albus opening his eyes. He looked around and saw that it is the boy's dormitory. So it was a nightmare, Albus sighs with relief.

''Its 8 A.M already'' Scorpius said while tying his tie. He removes the blanket, climbs off his bed. He quickly changes into his School robes, and packs his school bag with books.

Albus entered the charms class and sat beside Elsa. Thomas was sitting beside Martha as always and Scorpius and Rose were sitting together.

'Hey, theres something on your cheek' said Elsa.

'What? Where?' asked Albus.

'There' said Elsa and removed it from his cheek. The touch of her was so cold. Albus felt shivering.

''My powers'' said Elsa.

'' You should continue controlling your magic instead of concealing it'' Albus muttered.

''I know I'm trying, it is so hard'' said Elsa.

''Let's practice our controlling lesson today'' said Albus.

Elsa rolled her eyes. ''Velma, you need to control your powers'' said Albus.

''Come on Albus'' said Elsa.

''Mr. Potter, Miss. Black, please concentrate on the spell I have taught just now instead of chatting'' Flitwick scolded them.

''Sorry, Sir'' Elsa apologised and starts to ignore Albus. Albus frowns at her.

ASPAHGOM

Albus was sitting in the Great Hall playing Wizarding chess with James. Albus won the game again.

''This is the third time I won'' Albus grinned.

'Yeah, whatever' James drawled.

Albus saw that Reg was running towards them. He looked really tensed.

''What is it Reg?'' asked Albus.

''Elsa, Lily, I can't find both of them'' Reg replied.

''What?'' said Albus.

''Let's search them on the marauders map'' said James and took out the map. They opened it and saw that Elsa and Lily was in the sixth floor corridor near the Glanmore Peakes corridor and was cornered by ten Ravenclaws male students.

''We have to save them, hurry'' shouted Albus.

They quickly climbed the stairs to the sixth floor and ran towards the corridor filled with cages full of birds like canaries and budgies. Elsa and Lily must gone there feeding the birds and at that time those bastards might have cornered them, thought Albus.

They saw that a group of older Ravenclaw students were laughing at the two of them. Four Ravenclaw students were duelling with Elsa. Lily was held back by another boy. The other two Ravenclaw students were laughing at them.

Elsa looked really exhausted.

''let her go'' shouted Elsa and muttered a Jelly legs jinks.

One of the four students named Arthur Chapman dodged and thrown a dark curse on Elsa. Elsa who was so exhausted that she was not able to dodge it and got hit by the curse. She screamed in pain. The others laughed at that.

''Elsa'' Lily cried.

''That's what your friend deserve and you know why, because of her my sister got a detention'' Chapman sneered.

''She got a detention because she was bullying Elsa'' Lily shouted.

''Shut up, you Bint'' shouted Arthur.

Another guy named Matthew grinned maliciously ''let's enjoy with these girls, ha-ha.''

''That's a great idea'' said Duncan, a seventh year older student who was also throwing dark curse against Elsa.

''Let's start with this Ginger'' said Kurt who was holding Lily.

''No, please'' shouted Lily.

Arthur laughed at Lily.

'Not so soon, boys' said James, he was smirking darkly.

''Ten against Two girls, that's not fair mate'' said Albus.

''What do you think of yourself, Heroes?'' laughed Kurt.

James shoot a powerful jinx at that Kurt guy which made him letting go Lily.

''Lily get away from here with Elsa'' shouted Albus. But Lily ignored him.

''Reducto'' Duncan muttered.

''Protego'' James blocked that with the shield charm.

They fought there for a long moment. It was really hard two against ten. The portrait of Glanmore Peakes informed McGonagall and Draco and they ran here quickly with Filch, Hagrid, Neville and Flitwick.

''stop this at instant'' said McGonagall. She gave Three weeks detention with Hagrid to the ten guys.

''Who told you to come here and save us like we're some kind of damsel in distress'' shouted Lily.

''Lily'' warned James. He was currently holding Elsa who lost her consciousness.

''Lily we were worried about you'' Albus stares at her sister with concern.

''and it would be better If you two tell us everything instead of hiding from now on'' James frowns.

Lily scowls at him. They walked towards the hospital wing. Albus remembered that he has seen Duncan looks a lot like that creepy man whom he met in Hogsmeade. Who is Duncan actually?

ASPAHGOM

''I want to make up with Beatrice, Please help me'' Albus requested his friends.

''Go and Apologise to her'' Thomas said.

''Why don't you buy her something?'' Theo suggested.

''How about giving her a real deal French kiss?'' Scorpius winked.

Albus blushed furiously.

''French kiss is a good idea, but he needs loads of practice'' Theo pointed.

''It's not an easy job, mate'' Kristoff said.

''Why don't we help him?'' Reg said.

They all gave weird glances to Reg.

''That sounded so wrong, Man'' Theo turned pale.

''Hey, Why don't we found a dummy for Albus, then he will practice French kiss with that dummy'' Scorpius said.

''Who will be that dummy?'' Thomas asked.

''Any...of us'' Scorpius said bluntly. He quickly realized his mistake. He turned green. Albus looked grossed out.

''I feel sick after hearing that'' Reg frowns.

''Yeah, me too'' Kristoff agreed. Theo looked sick. Thomas looked disgusted.

The Six boys are currently sitting over the fake, soft grass of the Fake Garden created by the Room of Requirement.

''By the way what should we say to Slughorn for ditching his dinner invitation?'' Scorpius asked.

''We were busy studying, that's it, he will be happy when he'll hear that we are studying'' Thomas said.

Albus stood up and grabbed his firebolt which he kept at the corner of the room. ''I'm going for a flight'' he said. He mounted on his broom and kicked off the ground and rose up higher in the fake sky full of fake stars. _Well, the sky and the stars, the garden and soft grass, all seemed real. The room made a fake gazebo too which looked like a real one. The Room of Requirement is really cool. Albus has to admit that._

''Hey Al, we are going for a walk outside, we will come later'' Scorpius shouted. Albus can hear that. He waved at them and shouted ''Yes, and bring some snacks for me''. They left the room. After some minutes, the door opened. ''I'm sorry, I'm late'' said Elsa and entered the RoR. Albus saw that it was Elsa. Albus observed her, she was wearing a very short sleeveless floral dress which is above her knees and she was not wearing her glasses too. And the dress fitted her curves perfectly. Her long hair was let loose. And she was wearing a shell bracelet. She _must have gone to that dinner of ole Sluggy,_ he thought.

''Hello, Is anyone here?'' Elsa asked. She was looking everywhere. ''No one is here, but they told me they'll be here'' she said to herself.

He wanted to call her but then he got a very funny idea. He grinned at that. _Let's scare her_.

With a Swoosh, he dives downwards towards her way. It was so fast. She turns around and gasped loudly. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off the ground and flew higher to the sky.

''Al, I hate you, it's scary Put me down'' Elsa shouted. Albus snickers and said ''that was funny.''

''I didn't find that funny though, now put me down'' she yelled.

''enjoy the scene'' Albus chuckled and accelerated his speed a little bit high.

''I don't feel like enjoying the scene, put me down now'' shouted Elsa.

''Fine then'' said Albus and let goes of her.

''Not like this you idiot, Kyaaaah'' screamed Elsa. Merlins Beard, she was falling down, she will definitely hit the ground. She closed her eyes and then opened it and saw that she is fine; in fact she is flying higher. She looked that Albus caught her instantly when she was about to hit the ground.

''Ha-ha, you're an idiot'' snorted Albus.

''Not funny at all'' Elsa scorns. He looks at her and sighed. He presses the handle of his broom, dives downward again. He toppled on the grass gently. Elsa glares at him.

''Hey, you're still angry with me'' He grins. She looks away. And suddenly the dark clouds came and covered the starts and started to shower the fake garden with rain.

''Merlins beards, it's raining, how can it be possible?'' Elsa shouted.

''This room is Magical'' Albus said. They quickly ran towards the Gazebo, before they get more wet and sat down there on the seat. It was raining heavily. Albus checked his wrist watch, when will they come? He thought. He was soaking wet too because of the rain.

Albus looks at Elsa. Her hair was wet, droplets of water trickled down her face, from her eyelashes to her cheeks. Her dress was drenched as well. The wet dress stuck to her snowy wet skin, highlighting her curves. Albus looks away, what the hell with me? He asked himself. Why he was staring at her? This is so weird, Albus thought. Albus shooks his head and asked her with his deep voice ''Hey, Elsa, so how was the dinner?''

''Boring'' She glances at him and then realizes something. She gazes at him surprisingly and whispered ''you said my name, correctly for the first time''. They were sitting close together, their shoulders nearly touching.

He returns her gaze. And now they're face to face. He looked into her eyes. Their face is so close and so their lips. The scent of snowdrop flowers is coming from her.

She gave him a faint smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back too. He wraps his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Her cold breathe tickling his skin slightly.

She got up from her seat. ''What are we —'' she was about to ask but Albus didn't let her, cause he know he won't be able to give a right answer. He kissed her, pushing her against the wooden wall, she wanted to push him way but his grip was so strong and then after some minutes she stopped struggling.

And then the rain stopped but they were still kissing each other. They didn't even heard, the door of the room opening.

''Guys?'' They broke apart and turned around. They saw Scorpius staring at them weirdly. He was looking half amused and half confused. He was holding a packet full of sweets and chocolates frog.

''I have to go'' Elsa said and dashes away from there hurriedly.

''Theo, Thomas, Reg and Kris went back to the common room, well, you told me to bring you some snacks, and so I...then I found you two, snogging each other like hell, Wow'' Scorpius stares at him.

''Well, it just happened'' Albus said.

''...You have a girlfriend, Al...And she likes someone else too, you know that...'' he said gently.

''Yeah...'' Albus said and walked out of the door. He saw Elsa at the end of the corridor.

''Elsa'' he called after her.

She turns around and tries to run away but he was fast and grabbed her hand.

''Let me go'' she shouted.

''Listen...Please'' he said. She looks at him.

''What happened back there...lets pretend that it never happened, let's pretend that it was nothing but an experiment between friends who wanted to know how it's like when you kiss someone alright'' he said. "We are friends, not more than that, not less than that."

''I understand...alright'' she replied.

To Be Continued...


	18. Chapter 18:TROUBLE AND TROUBLE

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: In this chapter there will be Harmony. Elsa will become the queen for a temporary period when she'll turn twenty one. She is currently 15 so for now her elder brother Phineas will become the king while their parents will leave their kingdom and will leave on a ship. When Elsa turns twenty one, at that time, a very bad thing will happen, her elder brothers will fell upon the same fate just like her as the oldest of Reg and Anna, she has no choice but to give up her dream of becoming an unspeakable and rule the kingdom. I will write a fic on that later, and that will be the frozen part can't wait for that.

Chapter 18

Hermione was looking at the file regarding Elizabeth Black curiously. That girl is really a very poor case. If the Ministry knows about her uncontrollable powers, then they will definitely behead her. And Hermione can't let that happen. Elsa is the same age as Rose and Hugo and the thought of an innocent girl getting killed for that stupid reason pains Hermione extremely. Hermione kept that file in the drawer of her desks. Then suddenly she heard the door knocking. She opened the door and saw Harry.

''Hello'' he grinned.

''Come in'' Hermione said. Harry enters the room and closed the door.

''Hey there'' he gazes at her.

''Harry, have you heard about that guy named Hauntbrood?'' Hermione asked.

''No I didn't'' he said while stepping forward towards her.

''Harry, Please not here, anyone might come'' Hermione whispered. He pushed her back against the wall and said ''I don't give a damn, Granger''

And then he started kissing her on her lips. She kissed him back, releasing her own pent up tension which she held for a long time. What they are doing right now it's wrong, but still, they can't stop it.

ASPAHGOM

''I am the worst, I am a Loser, I am Harry Potter's squib son, damn it, I know that but still it pains me a lot sometimes hearing it all the time'' Albus cried. He is going on again like usual, complaining about himself. Polly Chapman and Karl Jenkins insulted him again, he doesn't care about that. But sometimes it pisses him off

''Al…don't mind them, you're not bad, you're the coolest person I have ever seen'' Kristoff said.

''Coolest…look at you, you six, you guys are all so amazing, look at your good looks and look at me, I look like a ugly duckling, a fugly, a Shorty'' he said.

''You're not short, you're taller than me by one centimetre'' Thomas told.

''Yeah, you're not as Smexy as me, mate'' Scorpius smirked. He continued ''But you still look good in a unique way, you know''

''Who cares about Good Looks, Al? You are a great person, you have a very kind soul that's more important than having good looks'' Theo said to Albus. Albus leans back in the sofa, with his one legs crossed over other. He shooked his head and said gloomily

''No, I am still unpopular; I am still compared to my father and my brother almost by everyone. I hate it guys''.

''Hey will you stop ranting?'' Elsa shouted.

''Elsa, Please don't'' Reg warned.

Elsa rolled her eyes. Albus frowns at her.

''Stop saying this negative things about yourself, trust me, you're not doing anything but wasting your time'' she said.

Scorpius looks at her and nodded ''She is right, Al...start saying the good things about yourself, praise yourself''

''Do I have any good qualities? Nope, I don't'' he told.

''Al...Stop saying like this, you have thousand of good qualities, why don't you look at the mirror and figure it out'' Reg said.

''You're a determined person'' Scorpius said.

''You have a great voice'' Reg told.

''And you have a hot girlfriend, she told me she is waiting for you near the Great Hall'' Scorpius grinned.

Albus looks at Scorpius and said ''what? Stop lying''

''He is saying the truth, you dumbarse, she is really waiting for you, and If I was in your place, I would've gone instead of ranting'' Elsa said.

Albus blinks, stares at her with confusion. ''Is she really waiting for me?''

''Yeah, mate, just go'' Scorpius said.

Albus stood up and looks at his friends before leaving the common room.

He climbs upstairs towards the Ground floor. He stepped on the floor and then walks through the corridor. He tried to search her, Where is he? I knew they were lying, he said to himself.

And then his face lit up when his eyes fell upon Beatrice standing near the door which leads to the broom cupboard.

''Beatrice'' He called his name.

She turns around, her mouth curves into a smile. ''Albus...I thought you won't come, well it's kinda my fault, I feared that you would hate me for behaving like that...'' She paused.

'' Well, I also kind of feared that too, I thought that you'll hate me for...you know what'' he said

''I'm sorry, Albus'' She said.

''It's alright'' he grinned. She stares at him and said ''you like me, right?''

He blinked, stepped backward. He really didn't know how to answer that question. He was attracted to her and he said yes to her proposal last year because he didn't wanted to hurt her. He likes talking with her, and he was really feeling bad when she stopped talking with him since last year ball. And he kind of liked the idea of her being his girlfriend, and he blushes whenever he hears her name but...He is confused, did he really like her...

''I guess I do'' he said nervously.

''You 'guess' you do?'' Her forehead creased, she looked confused.

''Uh, well...'' _What should I answer?_ He asked himself. _If Scorpius was in my place what he would have done?_

''Albus'' she calls. Before she could ask anything he kissed her in her lips. Her eyes turned wide in surprise but then after a while she kissed him back too. They let go of each other after some minutes.

''I want you to stay as my girlfriend''

ASPAHGOM

Elsa ran faster. She never felt this scared before. Her heart is beating so fast. She ignored the portraits who scolded her for running like this and disturbing their sleep. She finally reached the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle fell down near the sink. The bathroom now started to freeze and snow fall started to fell everywhere. The water droplets turned into icicles. Elsa saw Moaning Myrtle was floating near the window. Myrtle looked at Elsa and flew towards her and said ''you come here every day and gives snowfall, thank you'' said Myrtle and flew towards the window again.

Elsa stood up and saw herself in to the mirror. She saw that she paled incredibly and her hands turned white.

''I am a monster, I am turning into a monster'' Elsa grimaced. Her hair was freezing. Her school robes and bag was freezing too.

''Elsa'' said a voice. Elsa turned around and saw that Scorpius, Reg, Theo and Thomas were standing near the doorway of the bathroom.

'I have to fix everything now' said Thomas. He took out his wand and started muttering spells.

''Kristoff is guarding outside the bathroom'' said Theo. He stared at those sharp icicles near the sink.

''How do you know I was here?'' asked Elsa.

''We followed Thomas, he comes here every day after patrolling to fix all the mess you have made'' said Scorpius.

''Scor'' warned Reg.

''its okay, he is right, I'm sorry that I have made you guys worried about me'' said Elsa.

''You should seek help from Albus'' suggested Scorpius.

''No, He is already doing enough for me'' said Elsa.

''He has done many things for us'' said Reg.

''If he was not there for me, I would have become a complete mess'' said Scorpius.

''The one who is a complete mess is me not you Scor'' Elsa snapped. Scorpius frowns at her.

''I am sorry for snapping like that'' she said softly.

Her friends stare at her with concern.

ASPAHGOM

Scorpius looked at the dark arts book again. This book contains information about lots of venoms and details about dark spells. Man, this book is horrible, thought Scorpius. He threw the book on his bed and lay down. He stared at the ceiling of his room.

Knock*knock

Scorpius saw that someone was knocking at the window of his room. He came to his home during the Christmas. Who will come at Malfoy Manor? And who will knock my window? He thought.

He opened the window and saw Rose Weasley was on her broom.

''Rose'' said Scorpius. He helped her to get inside the window. He saw that she was wearing a very beautiful dress robes and her hair was on curls.

''I came here to say Merry Christmas'' smiled Rose and gave him a wrapped box. Scorpius took it and opened and saw that it is a handmade woollen scarf.

''I'm sorry, I thought that I should make something for you'' Rose said.

''I love it'' Scorpius grinned. Rose looked at Scorpius for a moment and said ''Yes''.

Scorpius studies her. ''What do you mean by that?''

''The question you have been asking for years but I never given an answer, so...I would love to go out with you'' she blushed.

His eyes widened in surprise. ''No, no way'' Scorpius pinches himself. It is certainly not a dream. He looks at Rose, she was smiling. He couldn't wait any more, and finally pulled her closer by grabbing her hand and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

''I love you'' he said. She smiles and said ''I know''.

ASPAHGOM

She was lying down on her bed and glancing up at the ceiling with a blank expression. She hates coming from Christmas but she has no choice, she has to come. Elsa sits up, looks at her bedroom. It didn't really change much. She got up from her bed and then she heard a sound of something falling. She looked down and then saw a very beautiful platinum ring with a ruby stone. She picked it up and studied it curiously.

''Where did it come from really?'' Elsa asked herself.

She slipped the ring in her ring finger and looked at her hand. It is so beautiful, and then she started feeling dizzy, what's wrong with me?

ASPAHGOM

Elsa sneakily walked towards the main door. The servants were in a holiday including those centaur guards and house elves so she did not need to worry. But unfortunately, Agnar Black and his wife and sister passed by saw her.

''Where are you going? How dare you to leave your room'' shouted Agnar Black.

''Are you trying to escape, Elizabeth Walburga Black?'' asked Queen Iduna.

''Agnar, Iduna please don't talk to her like that she is a child'' pleaded her Aunt Heidi.

Elsa looks at her parents ''I don't believe I have a reason to answer your question.''

''I beg your pardon'' Her mother stares at her with disbelief.

''I mean to say Sod Off'' Elsa said bluntly.

''What did you just said?'' Agnar narrows his eyes at her.

Elsa raised her voice and shouted '' _I need to go now''._

 _'_ 'go back to your room _''_ her mother said with a stern expression.

''That's it, shut up'' shouted Elsa and shot icicles towards the curtains. Her mother and her aunt gasped.

''You both, what have you done for me except isolating myself into a room? Have you ever thought of helping me to control my powers? No, you haven't'' shouted Elsa. Her eyes flashes with anger, her lips are curled and her nostrils flared.

Agnar draws his wand and pointed it at Elsa ''Stupefy''. Elsa dodges and draw her own wand and mutters ''Expelliarmus''. Agnar's wand flew away from his hand.

''Elsa'' shouted her Mother.

''Let her go'' said Agnar, he looked extremely sad. But Elsa has no time for family drama, she ran away from there.

ASPAHGOM

Albus is currently in Leaky Cauldron with his parents and brother and sister. His father's colleague is giving a Christmas party in here. He has booked half of the Leaky Cauldron except the bar. The old looking Leaky Cauldron was decorated with balloons and mistletoes. Lily is talking with a Girl of her age bragging about the Short blue dress which she was wearing. James was doing a Karaoke competition with some other boys. And Albus was doing nothing but sitting around looking bored. He walked towards the Bar and ordered a butter beer. He heard some noises coming out from the corner of the bar.

''Mam, I'm really sorry, but you don't look like a 20 year old, to me you look more like 14 or 15 so I can't give you this fire whiskey and you are already drunk with 6 butter beers'' said The Waiter with heavy glasses.

''What? *hic* I'll give *hic* you some*hic* you know what'' said the drunk girl taking out some galleons.

''Then I may consider'' said the waiter taking the galleons and gave her the Fire whiskey.

Illegal bribing, snorted Albus. He felt really amused. The girl looked like she might fall still she wants more drink and did an illegal bribing. He can't see the face of the girl. The girl's face was hidden with the scarf.

''Hey Albus'' shouted James, He grabbed the bottle of butter beer from Al and drank it all. He sat beside Albus looked really annoyed.

''What is it?'' Albus raised an eyebrow.

''Hey, don't give me that face, it's just a butter beer'' said James. Albus saw that the girl was coming towards their way. The exit was beside the seat where Albus was sitting.

The girl slipped and fell down near the exit. Albus quickly walked towards her way and asked that if she need any help. But the girl refused his help and left the Place. Albus frowns and said ''Strange girl.''

He walked and then he felt that he stepped on something. He looked down and saw a pair of broken spectacles. He picked it up. It looks familiar…don't tell me.

''Hey Al…what's wrong?'' James asked. Lily walked up there and stares at Albus with confusion.

Albus didn't answer their question and exited that place hurriedly. He ran faster and saw that girl was crossing the road. The girl was drunk so it was not hard for him to catch her.

He grabs her hand and turns her around, her scarf fell from her face.

''I knew it, it's you Elsa'' he said.

''Potter let me go'' she shouted.

''What's wrong with you?'' he asked. Before he asked any more question, she kicks his shin. He cried in pain and lets her go.

''Accio Firebolt'' she draws her wand. She stole her brother Reg's firebolt and kept it near a garbage bin. The broom hurtles towards her; Elsa caught it and jumped on it.

''Elsa, what the hell has happened with you?'' he yelled.

Elsa smirks at him and flies away from there.

''What the hell has happened with her?'' he shouted.

''There's no time for this we have to follow her''

Albus turns around and saw James in Sirius Blacks flying motorcycle. Dad gave this bike to him finally this Christmas.

''Sit behind me, quickly'' James shouted. Albus nods warily and sits in the back seat. James holds the handlebar tightly, and kicked the bike. The bike lurches forward. Albus holds James back tightly. Then the Motorcycle rose up higher in the sky. They spotted Elsa in her firebolt flying up in the sky.

She glances around and was surprised to see them following her. She pressed the handle of her broom, and then accelerated the speed.

''We have to follow her, James'' Albus shouted.

''Yeah'' James replied and gripped the right handlebar tightly and twisted it slightly. The speed of the motorcycle increases. And it was reaching closer to her firebolt.

Elsa turns around and looks stunned when she saw them closer to her. She draws her wand and muttered ''Reducto''

James dives and dodges the spell.

''Bloody hell, what's with her?'' James shouted.

''I don't know, she must have lost her mind'' Albus said while drawing out his wand.

''Stupefy'' He points his wand towards her and a red light emitted from the tip of his wand and attacked her but she was fast, she created a shield charm and protected herself.

''Damn it'' Albus shouted.

Elsa dives downward, plummeting for the ground.

''After her'' Albus shouted.

''I am trying'' James replied. James gripped the handle and bit tightly and then the motorcycle emits spark from its exhaust pipe before diving downwards.

''What's wrong with it?'' Albus asked.

''It's a very old motorcycle, Al, I guess we need to repair it again'' James said. Albus saw that they are far away from London.

''We need to do something, we need to hide ourselves'' Albus shouted. James nodded and pressed the silver button.

''What happened?'' Albus asked ''did it work?''

Elsa turns around and sees that no one is following her. She sighed in relief and slows the speed of her broom.

''It worked'' James grinned.

They followed Elsa for about an hour and saw her landing in a forest. From This forest, the wizarding area is starting.

ASPAHGOM

Elsa heard someone following her; she turns around and saw none. She narrowed her eyes and pointed her wand near the Beech tree.

But before she could fire a spell, her wand flips away from her hand. She glances and saw Albus points his wand against her. James was beside him and was doing the same.

''You are cornered, now, come with us before we stun you'' Albus shouted.

She glares at them and shoot ice spikes across the rough ground. They backs away, stares at it with horror.

She rushes out of there.

''Al…lets go back'' James said, he looked frightened.

Albus shooks his head saying 'No' and ran after her.

ASPAHGOM

The forest ended near a large dark cave. There were some poisonous flesh eating herbs around the cave. The cave was full of lime stones and big pillars. The crystals of the calcium carbonate reflect when the moon light was falling in it. The chamber of the cave was filled with bones and skeletons of animals and humans. There were lots of passages inside the cave. It looked like a labyrinth. One needs to be very careful because even a small distraction might make you lose your life forever.

''Al…'' muttered James.

''She should be inside one of these passages'' said Albus. He looked around and saw that there were about 100 passages. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Yes, that's it.

''James, let's go inside'' said Albus pointing at the smallest of all the passages.

''Are you sure, that is the right one?'' James asked.

''yeah'' said Albus. ''Wait'' Albus told.

Albus raises his wand and mutters ''Expecto Patronum'' from the tip of his wand a silvery mist emits and transforms into a Doe. James stares at it with awe.

''Who taught you to produce a patronus?'' James asked.

''Scorpius'' Albus mutters his best friend's name. The doe dances away towards the dark forest.

''Let's go inside now'' Albus said. Both of them entered the smallest passage in the middle and as soon as they entered the passage closed.

Panic struck on their faces.

''What are we gonna do now?'' shouted James.

''There must be a way, let's find Elsa now'' said Albus.

The end of this passage leads to a big river of molten lava. Above the pond, there is a big Rock. And in the Rock, there is a wizard statue about 100 feet and from the mouth of the statue, molten lava was coming out.

''It's so hot in here?'' said James.

Albus noticed carefully and saw that in the forehead of the statue of wizard there is a hole. And there is a crown type of thing in the head. Then he had a glimpse of blonde hair near the feet of the wizard's statue. It was none other than Elsa.

''Elsa'' Albus yelled her name. She turns around, she looked stunned.

Then they saw a man with blue eyes and pale skin came out from a dark corner. He looked exactly like the man whom Albus has seen in Three Broomsticks.

''Who are you?'' Albus asked.

 **''** Hauntbrood, brat'' His mouth twisted in anger. The man continued ''I was waiting for you two.''

''What do you want with her?'' Albus glares.

''Nothing, It's because of your parents, after those three joined the ministry, my life was in hell, and one day, Harry Potter took my head position and became the head of the department, I was enraged, he killed the Dark Lord who was my Grandfathers dear friend, and my Grandfather was really broken when he died, and then he too passed away, after my grandfathers dead I became completely alone and you know why? It's because of your filthy half-breed father, so I have decided to take revenge, I filled my mother's ring with dark magic, and decided to give one of you but then I saw her'' Hauntbrood points at Elsa. ''It is so easy to control her with the help of that ring; she is emotionally unstable so that's why I sneaked into her dorm and kept the ring in her robes pocket, and then….hahahahahaha'' he laughed maliciously. Albus and James stares at the man in horror.

''After today's work is done, the ring is going to eat her soul and possess her and her powers and then I'll steal the time turner of Theodore Nott senior and go back in time with this girl and tell him all about you two, and then hahahaha'' He laughed again.

''You're mental'' Albus shouted and raised his wand.

''stop them'' Hauntbrood said to Elsa.

Elsa started to shot big sharp icicles and blizzard.

James and Albus quickly hid under a big rock.

''What are we gonna do now?'' said James.

''You distract, I'll take care of her'' said Albus.

''Where are you Potters, got scared, you cowards'' said Hauntbrood.

''The one is a coward is you, bastard, Stupefy'' James pointed his wand at Hauntbrood.

Hauntbrood muttered a dark curse. The jet of red and blue light met and it created a blast around the cave.

Albus points his wand at her and muttered 'Petrificus Totalus'. The spell hits her and she fell backwards, frozen as stone. Albus crouches beside her and took her left hand and removes the ring from her finger. He points his wand at her and mutters 'finite'. She opens her eyes, blinking in confusion.

''Where am I?'' she asked.

''This ring was controlling you, don't worry, we will soon get away from here'' he said. He stood up and threw away the ring towards the molten lava. And then a deafening blast occurred.

''What have you done, you bastards?'' Hauntbrood shouted.

''Albus''

Albus and Elsa saw Scorpius.

''Scor'' Albus called.

''I saw your patronus, it brought me here, Rose has gone by floo to your house to call your parents'' Scorpius said.

''You bastard, not so fast'' Hauntbrood grinned. He clapped three times and then a creature came out of the molten lava. The creature was a large troll with snake head.

''Take care of these brats Motoga'' said Hauntbrood.

The creature started to shoot thousand of small venomous snakes towards them from its mouth.

But then suddenly Kreacher appeared there and creates a shield charm which destroyed all the snakes.

''Kreacher'' They all looked surprised.

''I came here, as soon as Miss Rose told me'' Kreacher, the old snarky elf replied.

''you Brat, Sectumsempra'' shouted Hauntbrood pointing towards Elsa but Albus pushed her away and took the curse.

''Al'' Elsa and Scorpius cried.

''Noooooooooo'' James shouted. Albus fell down on the floor, blood spurted from his chest.

James stares at Hauntbrood with Rage and mutters curses against him. Hauntbrood dodges it swiftly and attacked James.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Elsa cried.

''I know one spell, My Dad has taught me once, I don't know it will work'' Scorpius said. ''Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur'' He chanted it three times while pointing the wand at Albus's wound. The wound started to heal a bit. Bloods stopped spurting out. Albus felt suffocation, he was feeling sick, he loses his consciousness soon.

ASPAHGOM

Albus wakes up and saw himself in his bedroom and he saw his Father and his Mother glaring at him.

''Who told you to take such risk? You could've killed yourself'' Harry shouted.

''Where is Elsa and Scor?'' Albus asked.

''They went back to their home, don't worry about them, you should worry about yourself'' Harry said.

''But I must say, Scorpius is a brilliant child, he saved our Albus'' Ginny smiles slightly.

''Yeah, Whatever, you made us worried as heck, Al'' Harry said grimly. He looks at Ginny and told ''Tell Kreacher to send me Black Coffee''. And then he left the room.

''Mum….I'm sorry'' Albus said. Ginny smiles warmly at him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

''It's alright, baby, you're safe now, don't worry'' Ginny said.

''What happened to Hauntbrood and that creature?'' Albus asked.

''He is in Azkaban cell now, and Kreacher destroyed that thing'' Ginny said. She got up and said ''Good night''.

ASPAHGOM

Today is a very awesome day. Today is New Year and also Phineas's and Victoire's wedding and also Phineas's coronation.

Albus looked himself at the mirror. He fixed his bow tie. He looked really handsome but he always ignores this fact. His older brother James is combing his own unruly hair on the mirror next to his one. James looked really good looking and he knows that unlike his younger brother he loves to show off a lot.

''You should comb that mess'' said James to his brother's hair.

''No matter how much I comb, this mess will be always a mess'' said Albus.

''Guys'' smiled Lily, standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red purple bridesmaid gown. Her hair was in a crown braid hairstyle. Lily, Roxanne, Lucy are going to be the bridesmaids of Victoire and Dominique will be them 'maid of Honor'.'

''Oh yes, I'm going downstairs'' said James and left the room. They are currently in printemps fort in the end part of Arendelle. They came here yesterday. The wedding is taking here. So as the coronation. Yes, Phineas as the eldest son will be the next king of Arendelle. His father Agnar is retiring from this job and will go overseas with his wife in Brazil and will live their peacefully in the Blacks mansion there.

Phineas proposed Victoire on November to be his wife. Bill Weasley had a heart attack when he heard that Victoire is marrying. Phineas is still scared of that day when he got interviewed by the Weasley family.

''Lily'' called Elsa who entered the room. She was wearing a peach white gown with a pink ribbon on the waist. Her hair was in a bun with a hair band. She looked really gorgeous.

''Beatrice wants to talk with you, Al'' She smirks at Albus. Lily grins at Albus and made a 'Ooo oooh' noise from her mouth. Albus frowns at her.

Beatrice entered the room making Albus lose his balance. She looked really amazing in that red and black lace gown. Albus can't stop himself staring at her.

''We should all go now'' Elsa said to them.

ASPAHGOM

Nervous excitements and expectations fill the beautiful hall which was decorated with flowers and candles. The ceiling was charmed magically with stars and moons. Mrs Weasley was beaming at the relatives, whereas Mr Weasley was in a busy conversation with Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasley was sitting together with Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood.

''Bonjour Madame Potter, Bonjour Madame Scamander, Bonjour Fleur'' greeted a French wizard must be a relative to Fleur Delacour.

''Hello Mr. Milefouille'' Ginny gave a warm smile.

''It's really nice to meet you, hope the nargles are not affecting your memory'' Luna said dreamily.

''Nargles…?'' The man looked quizzical.

''Never min' her, it eez good to see you too'' Fleur said. Even at this age, she looked really beautiful. And soon Audrey, Angelina, Gabrielle and Hermione also joined them.

Albus was sitting in a table with Beatrice. James was snickering while looking at Aunt Muriel. Albus saw that Thomas was with that Martha bones and her Mother Susan Bones. Theo is sitting with Elena and eating chicken burger. Kristoff is with Reg and Louis and Hugo. Anna is talking with Molly and Fred Weasley Jr. Sirius Black 4, Orion, Teddy, and Reg are dressed as the Ushers or the Best Man. Scorpius is holding hands with Rose Weasley.

Percy and Ron and Harry were talking about something. And George was in a long discussion with Fleur's parents. Neville and Hannah Longbottom were talking with Charlie and Rolf Scamander. Hagrid can't help himself but keeps glancing at Olympe Maxime.

And then some time later Phineas Came wearing dress robes near the doorway of the Hall and walked towards the aisle. And then Victoire walks up the aisle with Bill Weasley who looked a bit upset. Victoire's white dress robes made her look more beautiful. Today the wedding will take place before the coronation. Elsa's Dad and Mum and Aunt were standing near Phineas. The wizard preacher with a Singsong voice said 'Ladies and Gentleman we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lord Phineas Black the fourth and Victoire Weasley''.

Albus looked bored but he felt a little sad for Victoire, he will surely miss her. They exchanged rings and was about to take the vow.

''Do you take Victoire Apoline as your wife?'' The preacher looks at Phineas. He nods saying 'I do'.

The preacher now looks at Victoire and said ''Do you take Phineas Nigellus as your husband?''

''I do'' Victoire smiles at Phineas.

''Then I declare you two husband and wife from now on''. Every ladies started to cry, even Hagrid and Reg which made Elsa rolls her eyes at them.

''Hey there'' James called her. She looks at him.

''So you wanna dance after this with me?'' he asked nervously.

''I don't think you're girlfriend would support that'' she said.

''I broke up with her, since that day, since the day when she insulted you'' he said, looking at her for a brief moment.

She stares at her, blinks at him in surprise. ''What? But Why?''

''Because I–'' James couldn't finish that because Polly arrives there. ''James, where have you been, I have missed you?'' said Polly with her shrilly voice. ''Polly…'' said James worriedly glancing at Elsa. Elsa stares at him with disbelief and walked away from there.

''Wait Please'' he runs after her. She turns around and told ''you didn't need to lie like that.''

''I am not lying, I am saying the truth I broke up with her…I…Iloveyou'' he said nervously.

''What? I didn't get that'' Elsa eyes him with confusion.

''I feel the same about you what you feel about me, I mean to say, I love you too'' he whistled at the 'you' part.

''You're lying? You're making fun of me'' she said, she still didn't believed that.

''I am not lying'' he said. She was about to leave but he grabbed her hand and then kissed her on her lips. That made Polly angry and screeched ''pathetic''. Albus rolls his eyes at them and looked towards Lily who was smiling at them from the aisle. She glanced at Albus and smirked. Albus frowns at her. _What's with her_? He thought.

''Now you may kiss the bride'' said the preacher to Phineas. Victoire and Phineas kissed.

Everyone clapped, many of them Wolf whistled. The organs started to play again, Balloons and fireworks are displayed everywhere. Elsa pushed James away.

''Why? Why are you making fun of me?'' she cried. And then ran away from there. James runs after her.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the preacher. The coronation is starting. The crown is placed on Phineas head. The scepter and orb are presented to Phineas on a floating pillow. He reaches for them. Then he took it and rose and then a spark of light came out. A wizard hat was kept on his head above the crown. A wand is presented on the pillow where the scepter and Orb was presented. Phineas took the wand and pointed at the ceiling with candles above. There was a large thick candle. The Preacher said something in a different language. Phineas shoot a Spell and the candles lightened.

''May I present, King Phineas Black of Arendelle'' The preacher said. Everyone clapped. Victoire beamed at everyone.

After the wedding and coronation, the foods were served, Bill, Agnar, Teddy, Harry all gave a Speech. Hagrid cried while giving his speech. Now the music started, Weird sister came and started to play their most famous songs. Albus saw that everyone was dancing. Albus saw that Hagrid was doing a tango with Madam Maxime.

Albus laughed on his food while watching that. Albus saw that Lily was nowhere and noticed that she is standing under the mistletoe snogging Reg. Well, they are meant to be, smirked Albus.

Today is New Year so that's why the celebration is to its peak. Everyone was enjoying very much.

ASPAHGOM

At first it was a whole group family photo or selfie. Albus stood next to Elsa and Scorpius. The camera has a timer. Then it was Golden marauders photo time. Lily talked with Elsa about how much fun they had pranking on the visitors. After the golden marauders, it was silver marauders photo time. Elsa, Albus, Scorpius, Reg, Thomas, Theo, Kristoff and Sven the reindeer all gave a cheese. Then it was a golden marauder, silver marauders together photo time.

After that it was family photo time, at first it was Weasley Family, then it was Black and Malfoy family, and then it was Potter's family.

''Elsa and Reg will be in this photo'' said Lily.

''WHAT BUT it's A FAMILY PHOTO'' Reg hesitated. Elsa looked absent minded, she was staring at the garden dreamily.

''One minute'' said Lily. Lily told Albus to stand near the tree and told James to stand near Albus much to the brother's annoyment. Lily then smiled at Elsa, and pushed her between her brothers. Lily pushed Elsa so hard that she could've gotten hit in the tree if Albus and James didn't catch her at the mean time.

''What the hell is this Lily?'' yelled James.

''you should stop pushing people'' added Albus.

''Okay, Okay, the camera is ready'' said Lily and took the camera.

James forgot all his anger and started to show off his signature smile while wrapping his hand on Elsa's back. Elsa glares at James. Albus felt himself as the third wheel. Lily stood behind Elsa, she was taller than her by a head. She gave a victory sign, Reg smiled and Albus looked bored. The camera has a timer.

BANG!

A loud noise came from the Hall. Albus ran towards the Hall and saw the dead body of the preacher. He saw about twenty masked people shooting jinxes and curses towards people.

And these people are none other than Death Eaters.

ASPAHGOM

One of the death eaters saw Albus but Albus was fast and then shoots a stunning spell towards him but he dodged it easily. And then Draco came to help Albus and shoot a spell towards that Death eater making him unconscious.

Then Albus ran towards the second hall. Beatrice, I need to save her. Then he saw Elsa in the corridor looking for her parents and her siblings. James was beside her. And then a death eater from behind shouted Crucio extrema towards James but Elsa pushed James and got the curse. Elsa screamed in pain and was falling down backwards losing her consciousness but James caught her at the right time.

The death eater again aimed for James but Albus shot knock back jinx aiming at the death eater.

''Albus, Albus, take her and yourself out of here, now'' said James.

''But what about you?'' Albus asked.

''I'll be fine, just go'' shouted James.

Albus felt worried about his brother but he need to take Elsa somewhere safe. He lifted her and then carried her on his hands. Thank Merlin she was fragile or else it would have been hard to carry.

Albus walked through the corner part of the corridors so that no one would notice him and then he hid inside an unused room. He put Elsa down and kept her head on his lap.

''Elsa, wake up, please'' said Albus while shaking her. Elsa was turning white. Albus then remembered a spell. He took his wand and pointed at Elsa. 'Rennervate' But it didn't worked.

''Al'' said a familiar voice. Albus turned around and saw that Thomas, Scorpius, Reg, Kristoff and Theo entered the room.

''We were searching for you everywhere, what happened to Elsa?'' said Scorpius, staring at her with concern.

Reg looked at her and said ''She is turning white, no Elsa, please wake up''

''A death eater shot a cruciatus curse, it was more of a advanced curse, Cruciatus extrema, he shot at James but Elsa pushed him and took the curse on herself'' said Albus. He felt tears welling up on his eyes. What if Elsa dies? No way.

''That curse is strong'' said Theo.

''I have an idea'' said Kristoff. ''Why don't you use those old socks?''

''Kristoff it's not a time for jokes…well looks like we should use that'' Thomas said grimly.

''Old socks, is that some kind of healing potion?'' Albus raised an eyebrow.

''No, that's Kristoff's grandfather's old dirty socks'' said Scorpius with a scowl.

''Ugh, are you serious? Is that going to work?'' Albus frowned.

''Trust me it worked, my grandfathers has nausea and he uses his socks on himself'' Kristoff said wrinkling his nose.

''But When she'll woke up, she'll kill you'' Reg looked deadpanned.

''Yeah, but we need to wake her up'' said Kristoff and then he took something old dirty socks from his pocket. It was such a disgusting smell that Albus felt dizzy. He pinched his nose and said ''you always carry that filth with you.''

''Yeah, it's useful'' said Kristoff using his handkerchief over his nose.

''I can't see this'' said Scorpius and turns around.

''Awful'' said Reg with a disgusted face.

Theo looked away while covering his whole face.

And Thomas looked really pale.

Kristoff took the socks near Elsa's nose. And it worked; Elsa sniffed and started to cough. Kristoff then quickly hid the socks in his pocket.

''Elsa, are you okay'' said Albus. He soothingly rubbed on her back while Reg helped her to sit up.

''I smelled something really disgusting'' said Elsa. The boys looked at each other worriedly.

''How are you feeling now?'' asked Scorpius.

''Feeling sick, but we should get out of here quickly'' said Elsa while trying to stand up.

''But how can we get out of here? The death eaters hijacked this place completely'' said Kristoff.

''I know a shortcut'' said Reg.

''Yeah, it is in this room'' said Elsa.

''But where?'' asked Albus.

''It's under this desk, we have to move it'' said Elsa.

Reg and Scorpius and Kristoff, the three of them pushed the desk slowly. They saw that there was a manhole type of thing under the desk.

'There's a tunnel here, let's go inside' said Elsa.

'Guys, is it safe?' asked Kristoff, but no one listened to him and jumped on the hole.

The exit of the hole is near the waterfall of the Printemps hill in Arendelle. The fort is 10 minutes away from the waterfall. Albus saw a very big motorcycle near a big rock.

''That's Phineas flying motorcycle'' said Reg.

''But what is it doing here?'' said Kristoff.

''Looks like he and Teddy came here last night'' said Elsa. She stared at the motorcycle.

''Idea, why don't we get out of here riding this'' she said happily.

''My guts are saying No'' said Theo.

''Sod you're guts, my mind is saying yes'' glared Elsa.

ASPAHGOM

They all had no choice but to listen her. Elsa used the enlargement spell on the motorbike so that 7 people can fit on it. Elsa is sitting on the front seat, in the driver's seat. That's why she was forcing them to ride the motorcycle, she wants to drive it, she always wanted to drive a motorcycle but her parents and brother never gave her the chance. And Albus can understand now why. It was completely super reckless. Albus was sitting behind Elsa. He tightly held her so that he won't lose his balance. Theo was holding Albus tightly. Scorpius looked like he has lost his all color and will vomit soon. Thomas looked really pale and Kristoff looked really afraid, and Reg lost his consciousness. The speed is 1000 times more than an advanced fire bolt.

''and she was saying that she's feeling sick'' shouted Scorpius.

''This is the most super cool yo motorbike riding I have ever had'' cried Elsa in joy.

''I pray to Merlin that we will go back to burrow safely'' said Albus to himself.

''Are you guys enjoying?'' said Elsa.

''No but seems like you're enjoying a lot'' said Scorpius harshly.

And then the motorcycle took about 6 rounds and then went downwards. Then they felt like they were going to crash the tree.

'Wahhhhhhhh' shouted the boys.

'Oh yeaaaaaaaaa' shouted Elsa.

ASPAHGOM

The king and queen leaves for their ship. The children of the Black family see them off, including their Aunt Heidi.

Anna hugs her Mum and Dad fiercely. Queen Iduna looks a bit sad, so as King Agnar.

''Take care Dad'' Sirius and Orion grinned from ear to ear.

''Don't prank too much'' Agnar said with a stern expression.

Agnar and Iduna then stare at Reg who gave a bouquet of flowers to them.

''Oh, thank you so much, Reggikins'' Iduna smiles.

''Take care of the children, Heidi'' Agnar told her Aunt.

Her Aunt said ''I will.''

Then Agnar and Iduna look at Elsa. Elsa curtsies in front of her parents.

''You don't really have to go?'' Elsa said.

Iduna was about to touch her and hug her. But Elsa stepped back. Iduna looks a bit hurt.

''You'll be fine, darling'' Agnar said gently. Elsa gazes at her Dad.

Her Dad smiles at her for the first time and then nods and left for the ship.

ASPAHGOM

Now they are all in the Hogwarts express. Some of them are gossiping, some of them are pranking, some of them are eating chocolate frogs and some of them are extremely bored.

Scorpius entered the compartment with the latest edition of Witch weekly.

''Rose gave it to me, theres an article of Rita Skeeter here, wanna hear what she say's?'' asked Scorpius.

''No need mate, she always writes nothing but loads of bollocks'' Albus told.

Albus saw that Theo was reading an article in the newspaper for about half an hour.

''Really, whats in that article'' thought Albus.

Albus then leaned towards Theo's ear and then shouted ''wake up''

''Oww, Blimey Al, have you gone barmy?'' Theo said rubbing his ear.

''You're just so interested in reading that article, half an hour has already passed mate'' Albus snorted.

''Whats this article about Theo?'' asked Scorpius.

''Bugger all'' said Theo.

''Don't kid with me Theo, whats in that newspaper article?'' said Albus.

''Fine'' sighed Theo, he continued ''the article is about Elladora Belby, she was missing for last few days.''

''Elladora isn't she Theo's ex girlfriend?'' asked Scorpius curiously.

''We dated only for 1 week, she's not my type, she's way too talkative'' said Theo.

''She was known for being Jack of all trades but master of none'' said Elsa.

''yeah'' Lily agreed.

''Hey guys'' said Thomas. He entered the compartment with some chocolate frogs. He gave some to Elsa and Lily. He said to Albus ''Your Jack the lad of a brother is doing his usual showoff again in front of the first years''

''Honestly, Thomas, stop complaining''

''My oh my, looks like you're mad, boohoo'' mocked Scorpius.

''shut up Scor'' Elsa glares at Scorpius.

''You guys are way too noisy, I can hear you from there in the 6th compartment'' said Kristoff and entered the compartment. Reg followed him.

''It's just Elsa, she's being way too noisy like usual'' added Scorpius.

Elsa grunted.

''Guys, if you're usual bickering has finished then we can start our discussion'' said Albus.

''Guys, Sorry, just took some time there'' said James as he entered the compartment. He was holding a half lit cigarette.

''You smoke?'' said Elsa with furrowed brows.

''yeah, so what, Albus smokes too'' said James.

''What? No way'' yelled Elsa. Elsa, Reg, Thomas, Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff looked at Albus like he has grown another head. Albus looks away nervously.

''Blimey Al, you rock'' Scorpius blurted out quickly.

''Never thought that you had that in yourself mate'' Reg grins at Albus.

Theo agrees with Reg. Kristoff stared at Albus is awe.

''that's pathetic, smoking is bad for health'' Thomas stated.

''Yeah, whatever'' James drawled and then threw the cigarette in the bin.

''Does your Dad know about this?'' asked Scorpius.

''My dad was named by his colleague as Harry Puffer'' laughed James.

''My Mum scolds him for that'' added Lily.

''Girls like it when us men smokes'' said James lightly.

''I find it utterly disgusting'' said Elsa.

''yeah'' Lily agreed.

''Guys, will you listen to me now, Where is your precious friends James?'' asked Albus. He was obviously indicating to Sirius, Orion, and Fred.

''They and Louis and Hugo are busy playing exploding snap with Stephen Mclaggen and the other Gryffindors'' said James.' 'Why what is it?''

''It's just I have founded a very great thing, do you know anything about dimidium elementa'' said Albus.

''Yeah, isn't it a part of indirect elemental magic'' said Reg.

''Uh-huh, we all have some little parts of elemental magic in ourselves you know, I have read some spells, it's a very hard course of magic, If we know how to manipulate this magic then we will be able to possess powers like fire magic and all it won't be that great like the real elementals, controlled elemental or uncontrolled elemental but it will still be good, it will be disciplined and brilliant'' said Albus.

''That's a very advanced course of magic, Al only great wizards possess that'' said Thomas.

''And only indirect elemental are able to do that'' James told. Then he asked ''Why you guys suddenly started talking about Elemental magic?''

Elsa grimaces and stood up. ''I have to go'' she told them.

''You are not going anywhere'' Albus said. She frowns at him.

''What happened, Al?'' James looked clueless.

''Elsa is an uncontrollable elemental…she has ice powers'' Scorpius said gently.

''What? No way'' Lily shouted.

''It's the truth, Lily, I really am'' Elsa said gloomily. Lily stares at Elsa in disbelief and so as James.

They told all about her past what happened, what she did.

''Wait, How do you know all about these? And I don't know anything'' James said.

''Scor, he told me'' Albus replied.

''Reg will be able to do that, Reg is an indirect elemental, we would be able to do that too, do you guys know some secret about our family, Ignotus Peverell, he was a elemental, I saw it in a book in our home'' Albus said.

''What?'' shouted others.

''Yeah, he has the elemental magic of invisibility, come on why death couldn't find him for all these years, the invisibility cloak don't have enough powers to protect him, it's his elemental powers, and you know guys I have found another interesting fact, Ignotus Peverell became a controlled elemental after he turned 20'' smirked Albus.

''and do you know how Ignotus Peverell controlled his magic?'' said Albus. ''its transfiguration''.

ASPAHGOM

They are all hanging around in the Room of requirement, both the golden and silver marauders.

''Today, at first we will learn about How to transform ourselves into animals'' James told them.

''Animagus is a witch or a wizard who can transform themselves into an animal at will.'' Sirius 4 said. ''For the initiation you have to hold a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month.''

''We have done that part'' said Lily.

''Okay, you cannot choose an animal, the animal which you will transform depends on your inner trait and personality'' James told.

''Now I will show you a demonstration, look at me carefully'' said Sirius. Sirius muttered the spell and transformed himself into a Animal, a German Shepherd dog.

''Cool'' Lily stares at it with awe.

''It's my turn now'' James grinned. And then he transforms himself into a White-tailed deer. They quickly transformed back into their human form.

''You guys are awesome, when did you learnt that?'' Lily asked her brother and his friend.

''It's a secret'' James winked. Lily frowns at him.

''I want to do that too'' said Scorpius.

''Now Al, come here it is your turn''

''Uh yeah, Animagi'' said Albus and transformed into a Doe deer or a female deer.

Everyone laughed at him.

''You look cute, Allison'' said James. Albus scowls at him.

''I still can't believe it, Albus is a boy and how come he turned into a female species'' said Theo.

''In Animagus, you can be any animal man or female'' said Sirius.

''Now from on, let's call Al as Doe'' laughed James.

''Oh, ickle Allison-kin'' said Fred.

''Not funny'' grunted Albus.

''Now it's my turn'' said Hugo. He used the spell and transformed himself into an insect. A Notonectidae.

''Hahaha'' Laughed James. He was rolling on the floor with laughter.

''Not funny'' shouted Hugo making a buzzing sound which made others laughs more at him.

''My turn'' said Lily. She transforms herself into a cute rabbit. Everyone applauded her.

''Oh thank you so much'' said Lily.

''Hey stop showing off'' said James.

''A rabbit is very easy'' said Hugo.

''At least it's better than an insect'' said Lily, which made him quiet.

''Hey hey, stop getting all fiery, Senorita, now its turn of the super hot Louis Weasley'' said Louis. Lily scorned at him.

Louis ignored Lily and transformed himself in to a very big Lion.

''Wow, amazing, that's the best ever Animagus'' said Sirius and everyone clapped at him.

Louis who liked this attention did a Roar.

''Louis stop showing off'' shouted James.

He transformed back into normal but with a tail. That made them laughs out loud.

''Now its Thomas turn'' said Sirius. And Thomas did the best. He just transformed into a snake quickly and perfectly. Sirius praised his skills a lot.

''Now its Theodore's turn'' said Sirius.

Theo was great too; he transformed himself into a monkey. Elsa transformed herself into a Phoenix and Scorpius transformed himself into a Hebridean Black dragon.

''Now, our Animagus lesson is over, so let's start our transfiguration lesson'' Albus announced. He told ''the element of the Gryffindor house is Fire, Slytherin is water, Hufflepuff is earth and Ravenclaw is air.''

''Now, I will be the first one to start'' said Albus.

Albus took out his wand and said ''look at me carefully''

And then a jet of water came out of his wand and then he kind of manipulated the water and then it took the shape of a doe.

Everybody clapped at Albus. ''You are absolutely amazing, Al'' smiled Lily.

''Great, MATE'' exclaimed Scorpius.

''Now it's my turn'' said James. And then fire came out of his wand and took the shape of a stag.

''that was nice'' said Elsa.

''Yeah, mate'' clapped Sirius 4 on James back.

''Hey, it's now my turn'' said Lily and pushed James out of the way much to his dismay. And then from her wand light came out and the light took the shape of the rabbit.

''Its light manipulation, excellent, Lily'' said Albus.

Everyone congratulated Lily for doing such a hard thing.

''It's my turn, now'' said Sirius. And then from his wand flowers came out and took the shape of a dog.

''Plant manipulation, isn't that girly?'' snickered James.

''Shut up, Prongs'' yelled Sirius.

''Now, now, don't be so upset Sirius, it's my turn now'' said Fred.

And then a blast of spark came out of his wand and took the shape of a Pegasus and then exploded.

''Explosions and Fred are like brothers'' said James.

''Hey its mine I guess'' said Orion. And then he held out his wand and his hand and then he levitated himself and then a blue light came out from his wand and then every items in the RoR is getting levitated upwards including Elsa, James, Albus, Lily, Fred, Sirius 4, Kristoff, Theo, Thomas, Scorpius, Louis, Hugo, Reg.

Everybody clapped highly this time. ''Incredible, Orion'' shouted Sirius 4.

''Its psionic manipulation, that's awesome'' said Albus.

''I guess it's my turn now'' said Louis. He took out his wand and then smoke came out of his wand and took the shape of a lion.

''Whoa, that's great Louis'' said Hugo. Then now its Hugo's turn and then Hugo took out his wand and then various insect came out of nowhere and most of them are Notonectidae came and started to make a buzzing sound.

''It's insect manipulation but can you please stop the noise'' said Albus.

''Uh I guess it's my turn now'' said Kristoff. And then bubble came out of his wand and started to take the shape of a reindeer.

''Kristoff, that's bubble manipulation, that's good'' said Thomas. Everyone looked at him.

''I'm next?'' said Thomas. Everyone nodded. He sighed. He took out his wand and then did a swift move and then the whole RoR became dark.

''What happened?'' shouted Elsa.

''why it is suddenly became dark?'' said James.

''Guys don't worry'' said Thomas. Then a small ball of twilight came from his wand.

''Twilight?'' Kristoff snorted.

''Well, it's better than bubbles'' sneered Thomas.

''Now it's my turn'' declared Scorpius.

And then Scorpius did a swish with his wand and then it suddenly started to rain.

''Scor, stop the rain, we're getting wet'' shouted Albus.

''Er, sorry'' muttered Scorpius.

They have gotten all wet. Thomas used some drying spell on them.

''Um, looks like it's my turn now'' said Reg. And then crystals came out of his wand and took the shape of a unicorn.

''Aww, that's so cute, Reggie'' said Lily and kissed Reg on the lips.

''Ickle Reggie kins has become a grown up'' said Sirius.

''Yeah'' Orion agreed.

''Blimey, Lily'' exclaimed Reg.

''Hey, you, you, how dare you kiss my little rabbit sister!'' shouted James.

''Rabbit sister?'' snickered Albus.

''Shut up, James'' scowled Lily.

''I could say the same thing to you Potter, you have kissed my sister too'' added Reg.

''What is he saying Prongs? What have you done to my cute little sister?'' yelled Sirius.

''He has kissed our dear little sister'' frowned Orion.

''Padfoot, Moony, listen, there's a reason'' said James.

''Oops, Prongs is in trouble'' snorted Fred.

''Shut up Forge'' James snapped. Sirius and Orion glared at James and James looked really agitated now.

Albus found this whole situation amusing, Albus looked at Elsa and saw that she looked really quiet.

Albus cleared his throat and said ''Guys, can you please get out of here, Its Elsa's practice session now''

Elsa looked at Albus.

''I want to stay here'' said James. And he looked serious.

''If James is staying, we all will stay'' Lily decided.

''Uh, Elsa?'' Albus glanced at Elsa. She stares at him warily ''Fine''.

''Elsa do everything what they did with the help of your power'' said Albus.

''Al, I can't'' Elsa muttered softly.

''You can'' Albus yelled.

''Hey Albus calm down a bit'' James added.

''I would be really glad if you don't interfere in these James'' said Albus. James frowned.

Albus took a breath and then said ''Stop running away from this, I'm doing this all for you, this arrangement everything.''

''I'm scared, I'm scared, what if I kill you all accidentally?'' she looked frightened.

''Stop saying stupid things, that definitely won't happen'' Lily told her.

''Fine'' said Elsa. She took out her wand. ''No, I want you do all these wandless'' said Albus.

''But?'' Elsa hesitated.

''Al, it's impossible'' said Lily.

''I know you can'' Albus ignored Lily.

Elsa gave her wand to Albus and then held out her hand. Elsa waves her hands. Snowflakes suddenly burst out and twirl between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and swirls around the room. Then the snow started to take shape of a stag, a doe, a rabbit, a dragon and then bursted into little snowflakes crystal.

It was Lily who hugged her first. Everyone congratulated her.

''You have done enough, Elsa'' said Reg. ''let's go to our common room''

''I want to rest here for a bit'' said Elsa.

James looked at her and then said to Lily ''fine, let's go.''

And then he left the RoR, Lily, Sirius 4 and the others followed him leaving Albus and Elsa behind.

Elsa stood up and stared at Albus ''Why?''

''Pardon me?'' he said.

''Why, why are you doing this all for me?'' Elsa spoke a little loudly.

''I wanted to accompany you just like I've accompanied Kristoff by being an Animagus, I also wanted others to help you too, I did it all because you're a fellow marauder, you're my best friend'' said Albus.

Elsa stared at him with a surprised look.

''You are an idiot, you know that?'' she said. He grinned and said

''I know.''

ASPAHGOM

'Haaaarrryyyy…Pootterrrr''

Harry woke up, started to breath heavily. 'Another nightmare' frowned Ginny.

''Yeah, I saw the death eaters killing Marcus Belby's daughter, she was the same age as Albus'' said Harry. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

Ginny put a hand on Harry's back and calmed him. ''You should take the dreamless potion'' said Ginny. Harry ignored her and got up from his bed.

''Where are you going at this hour?'' asked Ginny, she looked really concerned.

'''I need to go to ministry now, I just remembered something''' said Harry.

Ginny raised one eyebrow ''Ministry at this hour? Harry its 2 A.M''

''I know Ginny, Its emergency, why don't you take some rest? You work all day both in home and office, and now you are not getting enough sleep because of me'' he said.

''But?'' she hesitated.

''No buts Ginny'' said Harry and forced Ginny to lie back on the bed.

''Sleep well'' said Harry while stroking her forehead.

''Harry, I love you'' said Ginny and then closed her eyes.

''Me too'' Harry smiled and then kissed on her cheek.

ASPAHGOM

Albus took out his firebolt from the broom closet and wore his Quidditch robes. Last night, he lost his consciousness. He didn't eat dinner last night. Beatrice helped him and took him back to his dorm.

''I should eat something now'' decided Albus.

He walked towards the Great Hall and saw that Theo was sitting there reading the newspaper and eating some toasts and egg.

''Theo, Whats up mate?'' asked Albus. He took some eggs and started to eat them.

''Hey Albus, have you heard the news of Elsa's and Reg's parents, they were killed by death eaters two days ago'' said Theo.

Albus juice glass fell from his hand on the table ''what?'' said Albus a bit loudly. Elsa, she is only 15 and the news of losing her parents, Albus has seen them both during the Wedding of her cousin to Elsa's elder brother Phineas. Elsa knew about her parents dead, so as Reg, and Sirius (4) and Orion, and they acted all normal like nothing has happened. I am the worst ever friend, instead of comforting her, I…, thought Albus.

''Where is Elsa?'' he asked.

''Don't worry about her, she is fine'' Theo assured. Then he smirked and said ''When will you realize, Al?''

'What?' Albus asked.

''Nothing'' Theo said.

''By the way where is Kristoff and Thomas?'' asked Albus.

''Both are still sleeping'' said Theo.

''Last night was full moon, you know what, Thomas was helping him'' said Scorpius who joined them in the Slytherin table.

Last night was full moon, how could he forget, he was supposed to help his best mates but instead of that he was being selfish thinking about his own problems and all. He has become so distant.

''I think I am the worst kind of friend'' Albus said grimly.

''What? Where did that come from?'' said Theo.

''Al, shut up'' said Scorpius.

''Looks like he ate too many eggs'' Theo snorted.

''Al, I am the luckiest kid in the earth to have you as my best mate'' said Scorpius.

''Me too'' said Theo.

''If you weren't here in Slytherin with us, we would've gone doomed'' Scorpius told them.

They all saw Reg and Kristoff along with Thomas walking towards their table.

''Today, there is a prefects meeting and a very important Quidditch match, I have to attend that meeting after the match is over'' said Thomas.

''Yeah, it's a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, last time the match was cancelled and they didn't have schedule in November for any more matches so they choose February for this incomplete match'' said Kristoff.

''We have to give our best shot'' said Reg.

''Reg, I'm so sorry, mate'' said Thomas.

''We heard about it from Thomas's grandma last night, she wrote a letter to him saying about his and Elladora Belby's death news'' said Kristoff.

''What?'' said Theo. He furrowed his brows.

''Yeah, they killed her'' said Kristoff.

''Harry Potter told my grandma about this'' Thomas told. He looks at Theo.

''It's okay, I'm fine, it's a very shocking news, but it didn't affect me that much, we only dated for a week'' said Theo.

Albus stares at his friends warily.

To Be Continued….


	19. Chapter 19: Prank war and water demon

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I'll make a fic later about that ….where Elsa's parents got lost or something else later in that frozen part? I am going to end this fic within this month and start writing on the sequel. There will be a cameo of Lilia Black Burke who is an oc of my fic I am your fan, Harry James Potter. Lol.

Chapter 19

Albus is in the Quidditch pitch looking for the golden snitch. Slytherin is 90 to 30, if he catches the golden snitch, Slytherin will definitely win. Scorpius is throwing bludgers towards Gryffindors chaser, Reg and Theo are doing great servings.

He saw that James was coming towards his way. What is that idiot doing instead of finding the snitch? Thought Albus.

''The golden snitch is mine, and no matter how much you try to apart us, she will never be yours, Al, the golden snitch is mine'' James yelled.

''Have you gone nuts James'' Albus looks at James as If he had grown another head.

''Your brother has lost his mind, I think he is trying to distract you, Al, keep your focus on the snitch'' Reg told him. Albus nodded.

''It's a very cool fight between two brothers fighting for the golden snitch, who is going to win? And look at the hot Rose Weasley and Lily Luna Potter always giving their best shots'' said Alfred.

''Shut up, Jordan'' shouted McGonagall.

They are currently circling round the pitch to catch the snitch, sometimes Albus is fast or sometimes James.

Albus was near the snitch but then something flashed in front of his eyes and it was that nightmare. The graves of his friend. Albus stopped in his tracks and James caught the snitch.

''And the winner is Gryffindor, James Potter caught the snitch and the score is 130-90''

The Gryffindor roared and sang ''Gryffindors wave your hands up in the air and 'roar, roar, roar, roar''

The Slytherins booed at them and sang ''Loser, lose, lose.''

''Everyone is going out of character'' sang Alfred Jordan.

ASPAHGOM

Albus was walking towards the Slytherin Quidditch locker room, but Lily stopped him. She dragged him outside of the pitch.

''Where are you taking me?'' shouted Albus.

''Wanna see something fun?'' said Lily.

''No, I don't want to'' yelled Albus.

''Yes, but you have to'' said Lily.

They walked towards the great lake. This part of the great lake is surrounded by trees. This part is a bit uninhabited, no one comes around here. They call this place a bit scary and creepy. Elsa was sitting on a rock, she was wearing her P.E robes and James stood near her.

''Albus lets hide there in the bush'' said Lily.

Albus felt it wrong to sneaking them at their 'private' moment.

He gave her a box. Elsa took the box and opened the box and saw that it was the golden snitch.

Elsa gazes at him surprisingly.

''I am a seeker, I have seen many snitches, but none of them suits my choice, you are an exception, cause you are a golden snitch, A seeker is incomplete without his golden snitch, Please complete me'' he said.

''He has lost his mind'' Albus snorts at him. Lily was trying hard not to laugh.

Elsa rolls her eyes at him and said ''you're mental.''

''Elsa'' he holds her hand and said ''I am not the boy who lived definitely, cause that's my Daddy, but I still can be your chosen one, I wanna be your chosen one, Without you, I feel like I am in that dark cell of Azkaban, and those freaking Dementors is sucking away my heart and soul'' he said dramatically.

''You're pathetic at flirting with girls, seriously, fine, I'll go out with you"' Elsa grins. James looks at her and grinned back.

"I am feeling sick" Albus said. "So Boring" Lily agrees with him.

ASPAHGOM

Today was their last exam, and it was Potions. Their owls ended today so the Slytherin Silver green marauders or the Misfits have decided to bunk their classes and hang out together at the new restaurant in Hogsmeade.

They had eaten Fish and chips and garden salad and Chocolate butter beer ice-cream in the restaurant named Monday's hotel.

''I'm full, I can guarantee you that I can't eat dinner tonight'' Kristoff said while rubbing over his tummy.

''I'm full too'' Theo told.

''Yup, me too'' Thomas added.

''By the way who is going to pay the bill? I haven't brought my wallet'' Reg said.

''Well, me too, I forgot my purse back in my dorm'' Elsa said.

''What? No way, we thought that you two will pay for the food'' Kristoff frowned.

''I haven't brought my wallet, because I Thought that either Elsa or Reg will pay'' Albus said.

''Well, then what are we gonna do now? Cause I have only some sickles with me'' Theo told them.

''I have some Knuts'' Thomas told.

They all looked at Scorpius. He had a bleak expression.

''I am money less right now'' he said grimly.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Reg cried, terror overtook his face.

The waiter walks towards their way and asked ''Sir, please give the payments? 64 galleons.''

''64 galleons? That is too much, can I ask the reason?'' Albus asked.

''Well, children, this restaurant has special privileges, that's why we are taking high tax'' The waiter told them.

''Excuse me, Sir, we forgot our wallets, if you give us some time, we will definitely come and give your amount'' Reg said nervously.

''Then I need to call your principal about you 7'' The waiter grinned maliciously.

Elsa, Reg, Albus, Scorpius, Theo, Thomas and Kristoff got frightened.

''McGonagall will scold the hell out of us, cause we've bunked classes and all'' Thomas frowned.

''What are we gonna do now?'' Scorpius bites his teeth nervously.

''There is an option''

Everyone looked at the waiter.

''We are holding a special offer, if any of you finish this Jumbo cake, then you don't need to pay your bills'' The waiter grinned.

''That's great, but who is going to eat the cake?'' Albus asked his friends.

''Why don't we sort it out by playing stone paper scissors'' Scorpius suggested.

''That's a great idea'' Thomas grinned.

They played, Elsa lost the game, well she did one scissors, and they all had stones.

''It's a conspiracy theory'' she shouted.

''The loser has to eat the cake, I'm sorry'' Albus said.

''Yeah, and you have a great digestive system too, you can eat the cake'' Kristoff snorted. Elsa glares at Kristoff.

The waiter served the jumbo cake. Every customers and staff stares at Elsa, and murmurs about her. Elsa turned crimson because of embarrassment. The cake was about the height of Scorpius. It was six foot and four inches. It was a chocolate cake, but the problem is it has a raspberry in top, which Elsa hates.

''I can't digest that'' Elsa cried.

''Elsa, Please we beg you, only you can save us'' Reg pleaded.

''Fine, but buy me a chocolate frog and a butterbeer'' Elsa told them.

''She can still eat after that'' Albus mumbled.

They stare at Elsa in awe. Elsa ate the cake within ten minutes. Everyone applauded.

''It is so embarrassing'' Elsa said. But then suddenly she went white, the colour drained out of her face. She puked hard.

After that she had to stay in Hospital wing for two days because of Diarrhoea. Albus, Theo, Thomas, Scorpius, Reg and Kristoff, all six of them had to serve detention with Mr Filch for two sodding days.

''Hell to our life'' Albus shouted.

ASPAHGOM

The shell cottage was rebuilt after the second wizarding war. And it is now so big that it can fit 100 people. Fleur and Bill have invited all children including Albus best mates much to the dismay of Harry James Potter to stay in the shell cottage for summer. So Lily, James, Albus, Scorpius, Thomas, Theo, Reg, Elsa, Rose, Anna, Sirius 4, Orion, Fred junior, Louis, Hugo, Roxanne, Beatrice, Glinda, Elena, Martha Bones Rose's friend and Thomas's girlfriend, Shirley McMillan Fred's junior girlfriend were all invited to spend their summer here in the shell cottage.

Elsa was currently lying in the bed of the fourth bedroom of the cottage. Actually, it's James room. She is okay now, feeling loads better. But still the trauma of that cake incident still haunts her mind.

''Hey there, will you still lie like that? Wanna prank?'' James asked her cheerfully.

''Nope'' she answered.

''What? Whats wrong with you?'' he stares at her while fixing his glasses.

''Leave me alone, please'' she said. He scowls at her. Then his eyes fell on the Wireless. He took out his wand and pointed it towards the wireless. The wireless started '' Hello this is WWN, and I am Glenda Chittock and now let's start all of your favourite show 'Witching Hour', the first song which you will listen is a soul pop-dance muggle song'''

The song started. James loves this song a lot. It's a very happy summer dance song, you can't help but start dancing when you listen to this song.

''Hey, Elsa let's dance'' he grinned. Elsa ignored him. James frowns at her and then started dancing on his own. He really like it, he used to dance in this when he was feeling down. This song suits his personality.

Elsa stares at him. She laughs at his foolish dance moves. She shooks her head and then joins him. They moved and grooved to every beat and when the song ended they stopped.

''So wanna prank now?'' he grins while panting heavily.

''Sure'' she smiles at him. They looked at each other like this. Elsa smirks and leans forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed him back too.

''Ahem''

They looked shocked and turned around and saw Ginny leaning against the door frame, smirking at them.

''Your grandma is calling you downstairs''

''Er, okay, I got to go'' he said to Elsa whose cheeks are as red as Ron Weasley's hair.

Then he left the room leaving his Mum and his girlfriend alone.

''I am sorry'' Elsa said. Ginny looks at her with confusion ''what are you apologising for?''

''For saying yes to this invitation, I know you don't like me that much, and I don't blame for that but I swear I didn't wanted, it's Lily, Al and James forced me and'' Ginny stopped her. Elsa took out her glasses from her robes pocket and wore it.

''Why would I hate a kind girl like you? I don't know about Harry but I really don't mind, actually, I am very happy that you're here''

Elsa stares at her surprisingly. Then she slowly nodded and asked

''Mrs Potter, can I ask you a question, my parents did they really died?''

Ginny stepped backwards, she furrowed her brows and said ''Why are you asking this?''

''I know you people are hiding something, I know that my parents are alive, and I know that they are missing, Mr Potter told that it has to do with the death eaters, but I know it has to do nothing with them, I know that their ship drowned and they apparated in a Island, and they went there and never came back and I also know that they requested Mr Potter not to worry about them by sending a letter'' she takes a breath. And then continued ''they are the ones who forced Mr Potter to tell this lie about death eaters, they have written this in a letter''

''You have eavesdropped'' Ginny stares at her. ''That island is unpllotable, it's full of dangers.''

''I know'' Elsa whispered.

ASPAHGOM

''Hey, Guys, now we are all here together'' said James.

Sirius 4 smirked ''hey lets prank''

''Orion, do you have some pranks item?'' asked Fred.

''Elsa has the most'' said Orion.

They stare at her.

Elsa looked at them and Lily told something in her ear.

''Ok but I have one condition'' said Elsa.

''What is it?'' asked Fred.

''You have to let us join too'' said Lily.

''Whats going on?'' asked Rose.

''Rose, it's nothing, James is just asking about my Owls grades'' said Elsa.

''Don't lie to me'' she said.

''Okay, fine Rose we are going to prank, why don't you join us too?'' said Lily.

''Yeah, Rose how about you give ideas on our pranks'' said James.

''is anyone talking about pranks, why don't all of us have some fun together'' said Scorpius.

''The Scorpius king is with us'' said James. Scorpius flushes in embarrassment.

'How about a prank war?' said Elsa.

''Boys vs. Girls and girls are so losing'' said James.

''Like that's gonna happen'' replied Elsa.

''Boys are the best'' Scorpius grins.

''We have the Scorpion king'' shouted Sirius 4.

''I don't wanna be part of this'' said Albus.

''Me too'' said Rose.

''No every one of us has to participate in this prank war'' shouted James.

''and it's going to happen after midnight, when adults are sleeping'' Lily grinned mischievously.

Prank War

Boys Team: James, Sirius 4, Orion, Fred, Louis, Hugo, Reg, Albus, Thomas, Scorpius, Kristoff, Theo.

Girls Team: Elsa, Lily, Anna, Rose, Roxanne and Elena

''there are so low members in the girl's part'' James snickered.

''You are so gonna looossse'' mocked Sirius 4.

''we don't need more member to win, everyone knows that we're the best'' shouted Elsa.

''YEAH, OH, YEAH'' Lily agrees.

''Good Luck Lily dear'' Regulus said.

''you to, Reggie'' Lily smiled.

''Whats with this stupid couple's drama'' said Roxanne.

''You're saying this because you don't have a boyfriend'' Fred smirked and then he got a smack from his sister.

And they all started to fight.

''Girls fire the Whizbangs'' Elsa shouted.

''Roger'' replied Lily and then started to set the Weasley Wildfire Whizbangs.

''the girls are fast, Al, shoot the Voodoo fountain'' ordered James

''Why do I have to be a part of this?'' Albus cried and set the Voodoo fountain on the girls. Kreacher and Hootie, the houself of Bill and Fleur was doing the commentary.

''Mr Kreacher, what do you say about this war?'' Hootie asked.

''the war is becoming very interesting, Mater James is doing a great job, and so as Master Albus, both troublemakers'' Kreacher commented.

''James Potter, sir is shooting the Voodoo fountain and Miss Elsa is using the Whizbangs, they are saying there is more to come'' Hootie said.

Rose was throwing the Bang Bang Boggart Banger and Scorpius was setting Bombtastic Bomb towards them. They didn't know that they are doing a mess in the garden of the Shell Cottage. They have broken Molly's favorite flower vase.

''Here goes, Box o rocket'' Roxanne shouted.

''and Crystal Incantation Comet'' Elena cried.

''Who is going to save you from the Demon Dung Crackers and the Diabolic Dare Devils'' Hugo yelled.

''Hey there senorita, take a look of this Dragon Fire'' Louis grinned.

''Exploding Whizz Poppers GO'' Glinda shouted.

''All hail Women, All hail girls; all hail Feathery Flamingo Flame Fuzzer'' screamed Lily Luna Potter.

''Loonar Loop Luminators, JUST DOOOO IT'' Kristoff shouted.

''This is so boring'' Anna said.

'' Thors Thunder Cracker'' Elsa shouted.

''Babies like you should not play with fireworks, boo, Threstal Thrasher missile'' Reg shouted.

''here comes Miraculous Mystic Mayhem Makers, Peace Disturber, and Rocket Box'' Scorpius bellowed. He sets it towards Elsa but she dodges.

''Girls attack them with Fred-N-Georges' Pyrotechnics Compendium'' shouted Elsa.

''Roger, Leader'' Lily responded.

''That's a wee bit scary'' said James ''But we are more scarier, George's Compendium Box of Pyrotechtrix''

''Spectrum splasher, come on babe'' said Elsa.

''Silver Sparkling Snakes, baby'' shouted Lily.

''Fred Weasley's Basic Blaze Box, this is it'' shouted Rose.

''DUNGBOMBS'' shouted Lily.

''Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder'' said Reg.

''WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERE?'' shouted Molly Weasley.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaah, save us Merlin'' shouted James.

''James Sirius Potter, take this bat bogey hex'' shouted Ginny.

''Why MEEEEEEEEE?'' James screamed in panic.

Next day

''Do you know what have you kids done? You have messed up everything, Look at the garden, look at my vase'' Molly Weasley shouted.

''It eez sad to see all this'' Fleur complained.

''Come on Mum'' said George. ''They are only kids''

''George Weasley they are all influenced by you'' Molly blamed. George looked terrified.

''I hope someone would save us from Grandma's rage'' said Fred Jr.

''Yeah'' Roxanne agreed.

''Fred Weasley Jr, shut up, so as you Roxanne'' Angelina shrieked.

''But Mum'' said Roxanne.

''I can't believe you kids'' scolded Hermione.

''They are so cool'' said Ron.

''Yeah'' Harry grins.

''Harry, Ron'' scolded Ginny. That made them quiet.

''Molly, please let them go'' Mr Weasley pleaded.

''shut up, Arthur'' Mrs Weasley glares at him.

''Sorry Mum'' Mr Weasley apologized meekly.

''Now tell me who is responsible for this?'' Ginny looked miffed.

James pointed at Albus who pointed at Lily who pointed at Elsa who pointed at Sirius 4 who pointed at Orion who pointed at Fred jr who pointed at Rose who blamed Hugo who blamed Louis who blamed Reg who blamed Anna who blamed Theo who looked bored and pointed at Kristoff and Scorpius who blamed Thomas who look scared and pointed at Roxanne who blamed Hootie and Kreacher whom accepted the mistakes but Mrs Weasley didn't believe these poor elf and so as Hermione so Mrs Weasley asked Roxanne again and then she pointed at James.

''It's in a circle'' Ginny shouted.

George, Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie and Arthur laughed at the kids but they became quiet after Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, Mrs Weasley glared at them.

''All of you are the main culprits, all of you are responsible'' Molly shrieked.

''You will all serve punishment today'' said Ginny.

''Uh oh we are doomed'' said all of them.

ASPAHGOM

They all had to serve punishment. Albus had to clean the garden because of James and others. Right now, he is really very tired so he is taking rest in his bedroom.

He heard someone knocking the door.

''Come in'' Albus told. He saw Beatrice entering the room.

Albus sits up and said ''Hey, you haven't talked with me since we came here.''

''I didn't get the chance but now I got loads'' she said staring at him.

He grinned and grabbed her hand and then started to kiss her. His hand snaked to her waist and her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Albus sneakily entered his tongue inside her mouth and suck hard her tongue. Beatrice moaned. They kissed long. And then she let go and so as Albus. They breathed for fresh air.

''You're sly'' Beatrice said.

''I know that girl'' Albus replied while smiling coyly.

ASPAHGOM

Elsa stealthily walks towards the sea shore. James told her to come here. But where is he?

''Hey there''

She turns around and saw him smirking at her. ''So wanna swim?'' he grins at her.

''I don't think so'' Elsa replied.

He frowns at her and then ignored her. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned muscular body and then kept his shirt on the rock. He pulled up off his shoes and socks undid his trousers and stood there only in his swimming trunks. And then he ran there towards the sea shore, staring at the vast ocean and the beautiful waves crashing the shore.

He started swimming in the sea and swam for more than half an hour. And then he started floating.

Elsa saw him swimming, he looked so cool. She wants to swim too, wants to swim in the salty water but she fears that what if she accidentally froze the ocean along with James. She shooks her head and stood up, opens her robes. She was only in her shorts and top. It was a bit cold, but she was okay with it. She can smell the scent of warm breeze. The sand was cold, she shivered a bit when her bare feet contacted with the cold sand.

She walks towards the sea shore. James stopped swimming and waves at her way. She smiles at him.

She went swimming in the warm sea water. She swam towards his way.

''I'm glad that you came'' he grins at her.

She smiles but then she felt someone grabbing her feet. She gasped and cried when she felt herself getting pulled under the sea. She cried James name. The creature was dragging her under the deep sea water. It was hard to breath. She was losing her consciousness. She heard James yelling her name.

It was a very dark creature from its face tentacles were coming, and his whole body was filled with thorns and he has no eyes and mouth, no hands, no legs. Its tail was like a lizard's tail. And his whole body structure was like a snake. And one of its big devil snares like tentacles was strangling Elsa. And then the creature dived into the water along with Elsa. James dives downwards draws his wand and tries to reach Elsa.

He shoots a jinx towards the creature's way; the creature in anger tries to attack him with its tentacles. James dodges it and muttered ''Diffindo'' and pointed his wand at the tentacle, the creature shrieked louder than a Banshee would, but it worked the creature released Elsa and James quickly caught her. He swims towards the shore with Elsa in her arms; the creature was still following them. The creature almost reached James and caught his foot with its tentacles and started to pull James towards itself.

James pointed his wand at the creature and mutters 'Reducto' and

BANG!

It felt like the whole sea bursted. Blood mixes with the salty sea water. The bloody waves crash the shore.

ASPAHGOM

''Dad, it was hard to fight, she could've died'' James told his Dad.

''I can guarantee you, Harry, that was surely not a magical aquatic creature, it was a demon'' Ron told.

''But the question is who is after this?'' Draco asked them.

*Knock*Knock

Harry opened the door and saw Ginny and another woman with red hair whom he is not familiar with.

''She told me that Draco has called her'' Ginny told Harry. Harry looks at Draco and saw recognition dawned on his face when he notices that woman.

''Lilia'' Draco called.

''You have called me Draco, Is everything all right?'' Lilia asked.

''Nothing is alright, Lilia, by the way, Potter, this is Lilia Black Burke, you might not know her, she is the sub head of one of the department of the Ministry of Magic, she is also a very close friend of mine, where is Matilda?'' Draco asked her.

''She couldn't come, she was busy with another case'' she told. ''You told me about a certain creature.''

''Yes, here's the specimen'' Ron took out a jar which was filled with the blood of the creature.

Lilia took the jar and scrutinized it closely. She takes out her wand and taps the jar, the jar vibrates for a moment.

''I am afraid to say, this creature is actually not —" Harry didn't let her finish the sentence and told

''It's a demon'' He said.

''Yes, I presume, I am 88.6 percent sure that it is the blood of a demon'' she said softly. ''Still, I'm taking this jar to the ministry and will continue my research regarding it.'' And then she left the room.

''I told you it was a demon'' Ron said.

''And I can guess who is behind it'' Harry said fiercely.

To Be Continued….


	20. Chapter 20: The Visions

**Chapter 20: The Visions**

 **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: The Beauty and the Beast 2017 movie are just magical just like Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone, and our dear Hermione Granger is playing as Belle. Please watch it. I love the song Tale as old as time. I love this movie too more than the animated version reminds me of my childhood, whoever is reading this fic which Disney princess would you want to be? Lol.

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

They are currently at the Great Hall eating their breakfast.

''Hey Al….Is everything alright, you look ill'' Scorpius stares at his friends with concern.

Albus looked at his friend and said ''I am fine''. But In truth, he is not fine at all. He didn't slept well last night because of that nightmare.

''Guys''

They turned around to see Elsa staring at them, terror can be seen in her face.

''Please hide me under the table'' Elsa cried.

''What happened?'' Theo asked.

''Don't ask too many questions'' Elsa shouted and then hides under the table.

''Bloody hell'' Albus mutters.

''Hey there Potter, aren't you such a loser?'' Albus turns around and was very unpleased to see Polly Chapman and Karl Jenkins.

''Chapman, what do you want?'' Albus asked.

''We just came here to tell you that you're a loser, as loser as hell'' Karl grinned.

''Enough, Karl and Polly'' they were stunned to see James walking towards them.

''Do you think that you're becoming more popular by bullying others? No you're not, trust me you're the real losers'' James glares at them. He fixes his head boy badge again. The Head boy James Sirius Potter and the Head Girl is Karen Corner from Ravenclaw. They had their own rooms in their respective common rooms. And they had many special privileges too. James is really enjoying the 'Head Boy' title.

Albus rolls his eyes at his elder brother. He is just showing off, he thought.

''James, how could you?'' Polly stares at him in disbelief.

''James, I must say, you're grandfather used to bully Slytherins too, and Slytherins should be bullied'' Karl said.

''My grandfather changed after he fell for my Grandmum and If I see you bullying my brother again then I will prank the hell out of you'' James sneers at them.

And then suddenly a man appeared with black cloak in the Great Hall.

''Today the Great Hall is filled with dramatic people'' Scorpius told.

Albus had to admit that.

''Girls, come out at once, or else you'll have to serve detention with Hagrid in the forbidden forest'' The man shouted.

And soon many girls in P.E. robes come out of the place where they are hiding including Elsa.

''Damn you, Keporus'' Elsa shouted.

Keporus smirks at that.

And then girls followed the man and exited the Great Hall.

''Who is he?'' Thomas asked Reg.

''The Coach of the Magical Gymnastic team, I know him since I was four, he used to teach Elsa gymnastic and Ice skating since she was four, and he can be really scary'' Reg shivered at the last line.

But Albus was not listening; he was more busy thinking about the nightmare which he had.

* * *

 **ASPAHGOM**

* * *

''Are you sure no one will mind me being in your room?'' Elsa said.

''I am the Head Boy, and this is my room, and I can bring whoever I want in my room, by the way does it hurt?'' he asked.

''No it does not hurts'' Elsa replies. James has a hobby of drawing tattoos and she requested him to draw tattoo on her shoulders. She was lying on her back in his bed, and he is drawing a tattoo with the help of his wand.

''Done'' he said smiling at her. She sits up, and fixes her shirt.

''What tattoo you draw may I ask?'' Elsa said.

He pulls up the sleeve of his left hand and showed him the tattoo: Always and forever, a snowflake, and a golden snitch with wings.

'' I did the same in your shoulder, it's a pair tattoo'' he replied.

''It's good but girly, you're girly, mate'' Elsa smirked.

''Hey, you can't say that, I have more macho tattoo'' He pulled up the sleeves of his right hand and revealed a tattoo of a Chinese Fireball dragon.

''Cool, you should have done that on my back instead of this girly one'' she pouted childishly.

''Trust me, girl, it will look ugly on you, seriously, should I draw a Pygmy Puff tattoo, my uncle Ron had one?'' James snickered.

''Now I must say, your Uncle Ron is girly'' Elsa grinned.

''Hey, I will be waiting for you near Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade with my flying Motorcycle, at 11:00 A.M. sharp'' he said.

''What? But theres a class during that time, well a very boring class of History of Magic, fine I'll bunk that class but what If someone finds out'' she told.

''use the color changing charm on your hair'' he suggested. She crossed her arms and stares at him in disbelief.

''Are you serious? Opps, I shouldn't have said that, I know what you'll say now, my middle name is Sirius but I am never serious, but still are you serious? Do you think that'll stop people finding out that I'm sneaking into Hogsmeade''.

''Well, I will have the invisibility cloak with me, so…I know a shortcut, well I have seen it in the Marauders Map, I can give you that map, you need to say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to reveal its secret and to close the map, you need to say 'Mischief Managed''' James said while passing her the map. She stares at it curiously.

He got up from the bed but then suddenly everything became dark. What the hell is happening?

It was like he was falling into the darkness. He was no more in his room; right now he was near a sea side, out of nowhere. The darkness brought him near a sea side. The sea beach was beautiful but then he heard clapping sounds. He looked behind and saw a man in a black cloak.

''What are you? Who are you?'' James shouted.

The man remained silent. James quickly ran away from there but then he saw he was in snow covered frozen area. What I am doing here? James asked to himself. And then he saw a person, he was coming towards Albus way. The person was no one but the man in the cloak. The man opened his cloak and showed his face. It was none other than his Dad. But his face is full of scars. His Dad started to sing a lullaby and after singing Harry disappeared and Dementors took his place. ''I want to kiss your soul'' said The Dementors.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO'' James screamed. And then James again fell into darkness and saw himself in a graveyard. And then he saw a grave, and

Harry James Potter

1980, 31st August-2022 21st, September

May his soul rest in peace

''Noooooooooo, Dad, today is 21st September, no, no'' James cried. And then James felt someone is crawling from his behind. He turned around and saw a spirit and the spirit was none other than him wearing dark cloaks. ''Diiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee'' shouted the spirit and then jumped on him. And started to stab him with a knife. James felt extreme fain, he wanted to shout but he can't, instead of that he made a groaning sound.

James saw himself in the room again. He was in the same position. He was in the same time, same place.

''James what happened? You suddenly started screaming'' Elsa stares at him with concern.

James turns around, his eyes flooded with tears, he was sweating profusely. He hugged Elsa tightly.

''I'm scared, I saw a vision suddenly, a scary vision, I'm scared Elsa, Please stay with me'' He cried. Elsa hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly. She whispered.

''It's alright, I'll stay don't worry''

* * *

 **ASPAHGOM**

* * *

Lily ran as fast as she could she heard the sound from the dungeon cave; she entered the cave and heard the sound very clear. 'I have seen your dreams, Lily Potter; I have seen your fears'

Lily saw the flashes of herself killing the death eater; saw the mist coming from the corner turning in the shape of her parents and brothers and friends.

''Lily, you have shamed us all'' said Harry with a scowl.

''I disown you Lily Luna Potter'' shouted Ginny.

''Lily, you are so not our sister, go to hell'' said James.

''We hate you Lily'' shouted Albus.

''Lily How could you?'' shouted Rose and Hugo.

''Lily, I'm sorry but I need to break up with you, I don't want to have a relationship with a girl like you'' said Reg.

''No Reg, Please'' Lily cried.

''I hate you, Lily'' shouted Elsa, ''I loathe you''

''No, Elsa, please don't' said Lily.

And then she saw the mist turning into her and smiling mischievously

''Avada Kedavra'' shouted the shadow of her.

''No''

''Lily'' Albus started to shook her. Lily remembered she came to talk with Albus in the Slytherin Common room.

''Al...I just suddenly had a vi—"

''Vision, I know, you suddenly get frozen for a moment, it happened with me too'' Albus told her.

''What's going on, Al?'' Lily asked.

''I don't know''

* * *

 **ASPAHGOM**

* * *

James was waiting for her in his motorcycle for more than half an hour. _Where is she?_ He thought.

''James''

He turns around to see a girl with red hair and short blue white dress robes. She looked really nervous.

''You're unrecognizable, Have I told you that I had a thing for red heads?'' he winked.

''Honestly, you suck at flirting, I was so scared, thank Merlin, McGonagall didn't recognize me back there, take your map'' Elsa gave him the map. She stares at the motorcycle.

''It's cool but my brother's one is cooler than this one'' she said haughtily. James rolls his eyes at that.

''Do you know this is the coolest most Motorcycle? And you know why cause this is Sirius Black's motorcycle'' He said while smirking at her. She sat behind him, on the back seat of the motorcycle. He started the motorcycle, and then with a loud sound, the motorcycle lurches forward towards the sky. She holds him tightly, to keep her balance, when they were flying higher in the sky. He accelerated the speed of the Motorcycle a bit, she fell on his back, and then he increased the speed higher, which was kind of frightening and that made her hug him more tightly. Then he slowed the speed and snickered.

''You're doing it intentionally, you're a prat'' she shouted.

''Ha ha, I am just having fun'' he grinned. She frowns at him. And then after some minutes, she laid her head down on his back and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smirked, he wanted this intimate moment, him driving the motorcycle and her girlfriend will be on the back seat so cool.

She was kind of enjoying the motorcycle ride, she closed her eyes. After some minutes, she opened her eyes. ''Where is James?'' she looked everywhere but couldn't find James.

She saw herself falling into the darkness. And then she was in a wooden house. ''this is like a muggle's house'' said Elsa to herself. She walked near the hall way. She heard someone was clapping, she saw that there was no one. She walked inside the store room near the hallway. She kept her eyes and ears open. She felt something was crawling behind her. She turned around and saw a Black cloaked figure. And everything went dark again. She heard the clapping sound and then felt someone strangling her hard. It felt like the devils snare. ''Sod off'' Elsa choked. And the snare let go of her. She ran away from there and now she appeared in front of a door. She opened the door and saw herself in a beautiful forest. There was a beautiful garden and the garden was filled with butterflies and fairies. The scent of the flowers are pleasant, Elsa really liked this place. The scent of the flowers refreshed her mind. She lay down the warm, soft grass. And then stared at the sky above. She closed her eyes and started to sleep.

Elsa opened her eyes. She was in a big manor. Where is that beautiful garden? Then she heard a song. The song her Aunt used to sing her during bed. The voice is very beautiful. Elsa can hear the voice. It is really familiar; it's my Aunt's voice. Elsa entered the room. The room was dark and there was spider webs filled with this room. The room was filled with big jars. The jars were filled with heads, cat's heads, Dogs heads, and human heads. Many of the human heads were familiar. Noooooooooo, there was the head of her pets, Fawkes, and Hermione's pets, Crookshanks and she also saw Hermione's head, Harry's head, Ron's head, and Draco's head. Elsa wanted to scream and shout but she controlled herself.

She saw heads of her family members, her houself, her parents, her aunt, James, Lily, Albus, Thomas, Scorpius, Kristoff, Anna, Theo, Reg, and the rest of her friends and brothers. Elsa felt tears falling down her face. It was horrific and frightening.

She saw that a black cloaked figure was singing. The Black cloaked figure turned around and then she said ''you're next''

'Noooooooooo' screamed Elsa. She saw 1000 of headless bodies was coming towards her and attacking her with knifes. ''Noooooooooooooooooo'' screamed Elsa.

''Elsa'' James shouted.

Elsa saw herself in the forbidden forest and it was night. She hugged James tightly and cried into his chest. He hugged back. ''Hey, it's okay, please don't cry. Well, during the bike ride, you suddenly started screaming so loud, so I landed the bike here, I never came in this part of the forest.'' He told.

She explained everything to him and he listened. ''It was so scary'' Elsa cried.

''I'm here now, don't worry'' said James.

And then the scene changed. They were falling into darkness.

''It's happening again'' she said. James nodded. And then a binding strong light came towards them.

And everything became normal again.

They saw Albus and Lily in front them.

''It's the vision guys'' Lily said nervously.

''What happened just now? How come everything became normal?'' Elsa asked.

''I don't know, but I guess I have found out who is behind it'' Albus said.

''Who?'' James raised an eyebrow.

''Looks like I have underestimated you kids, you are really clever''

They turned around to see Hauntbrood glaring at them. He leaps out from the dark corner of the forest,

''I knew it, it was none other than you, you fled the Azkaban cell, You were behind that death eater attacks in the wedding, it was you who send that demon and this visions, it is all your illusion'' Albus yelled.

''Crucio'' Hauntbrood pointed his wand against Albus and muttered. Albus screamed in agony and fell backwards on the ground.

''Why, does it hurt Harry Potter loser son?'' Hauntbrood laughed maliciously.

''Hauntbrood, you bastard'' James tooks out his wand and attacked him with spells after spells but Hauntbrood dodges it all and muttered a dark curse. It hits James right in his chest and then he fell down on the ground.

''James'' Lily cried. She touched his hands, its cold.

''Don't worry, he got a pulse, he's alive just lost his sense'' Elsa said.

Hauntbrood shouted. ''I got help from the cursed child.''

Albus stares at him. ''What did you said just now?'' he asked.

''I said, No one can defeat me, I am invincible'' he bellowed.

''Take that back''

They turned around to see Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley. It happened so fast. Both of them caught Hauntbrood by her arm.

And then Harry Potter arrived with the sword of Gryffindor.

''You have to pay Hauntbrood for using that curse on my son'' Harry shouted.

''Noooooooooooooooooo'' Hauntbrood screamed. Harry glared at Hauntbrood and attacked him with the sword of Gryffindor, Hauntbrood shrieked like a banshee and his body turning into millions of ashes and dust and mixed in the air.

A very big silence engulfs the forest.

''What was that? What just happened now?'' Lily cried.

''Dad, what did you do with that sword? What's going on, Dad?'' Albus asked.

''Hauntbrood possessed demonic powers, he was unable to die, so we used the sword of Gryffindor to destroy him'' Harry told.

''But this doesn't end, there are more waiting: The Lestrange's''

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	21. Chapter 21: You broke my flying car

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 21

Albus and Scorpius stares at the red flying car without roof with Awe.

''So how do you like it? Phineas bought it for me?'' Reg grins at Albus.

''Cool'' Scorpius answers. Albus nods.

''I like it, but what if it rains?'' Kristoff said.

''There's a switch for on and off for the cars roof'' Thomas told while staring at the dashboard.

''Wish I had a brother like you Reg'' Theo told. Elsa sits at the driver seat and said

''Hey guys wanna have a car drive? I mean car fly?'' Elsa asked.

''Sure but who's going to drive it?'' Albus raised an eyebrow.

''Obviously me'' Elsa smiled.

''No way'' Reg cried.

''Oh shut up, Reg'' She said and accidentally started the car by hitting the start button. The engine started roaring and Albus could feel the car vibrating. The car started rising a few feet high towards the sky.

''Oh no, what have you done?'' Reg shouted.

''Sorry Reg, But don't worry'' Elsa said while holding the steering wheel.

''No, Albus push her away and drive the car'' Reg shouted.

''Uh oh, the car is vibrating way too much'' Kristoff said.

''Merlins beard now the car is shaking'' Theo yelled.

''Elsa, please let Al drive the car'' Scorpius shouted.

Thomas was turning pale in color. And Albus stares at Elsa nervously who was quite enjoying driving the car. Elsa accelerated the speed of the car. The car then suddenly waffles, and then topples upside down, then started to roll and then crashed near the river stream.

''I knew it'' Reg cried. The car is broken, smoke was coming out of the engine but luckily they are unharmed. They saw a wizarding very big shop nearby. Almost like a mall but there was no crowds.

''Hey there's a Wizarding garage in that shop?'' Albus said.

''Let's go inside and fix our car'' Kristoff told to Reg and then he and Scorpius went there inside the shop. Theo and Thomas followed them. Reg glared at Elsa and went towards the shop too.

''I did a mess again'' Elsa said.

''Yes, you did'' Albus nodded.

Others are still inside the shop. Elsa and Albus waited for them near the river stream. Two people came and then started to fix the broken car.

Albus stares at the beautiful scenery in front of him. He can see the vast mountains, and from which a torrent of water flowed out in a slow stream.

''The water is cold'' Elsa said. She relaxed her feet in the water as she sat on the edge. ''It feels great.''

He stares at her and did the same like her. He dipped his toes into the river water. The water was freezing cold but still it feels great. He sighed.

''Hey, I like this place, it's beautiful, I am glad that the car crashed here'' Elsa said bluntly. He stares at her for a brief moment and then snorts.

They stayed there like this for some minutes.

''Hey, so How's everything going with your girlfriend?'' she asked.

He gave a half-smile and said ''Smooth. What about you?''

''Good'' she replied.

Scorpius walks out of the shop and watches the scenery. It is beautiful and then his eyes fell on Elsa and Albus talking with each other.

He stares at Albus curiously.

ASPAHGOM

''They said that I'll get my apparition license the day of my seventeenth birthday'' said Elsa.

''I got it in my birthday, now I can apparate anywhere except Hogwarts'' James told her. And then he took out a chocolate frog from his pocket. ''Wanna have?'' he asked.

''No, actually Al gave me one'' she answered. He frowns at that.

''Mmhm, I see'' James said.

They were all at the Slughorn's Christmas party.

''Is that mistletoe?'' asked Elsa. She was pointing at the mistletoe above them.

''They say nargles affect mistletoe'' James said gently. Elsa raised an eyebrow. ''Aunt Luna says that'' James told and stares at her. She glances at him. He grins and leans forward and kissed on her lips. She kissed him back.

''Well look at them snogging, ugh'' Lily scowls.

''My, my so you wanna snog too?'' Reg asked. Lily smacked him. 'I was only joking' Reg cried.

Albus looks at his girlfriend talking with Elena and Glinda. Then his eyes fell on Rose and Anna who were in a deep conversation with a Vampire.

''So Boring'' Albus sighs and then notices Elsa and Lily smiling at James who was making funny faces at Old Slughorn.

Albus rolls his eyes at James.

''Whats wrong with you, Al?''

Albus turns around and notices Scorpius staring at him with concern.

''What's wrong with me?'' Albus asked.

Scorpius simply frowns. Albus raised an eyebrow.

ASPAHGOM

''Harry, stop, what If someone comes here?'' Hermione asks. He lightly pushes Harry away but Harry didn't want to let her go.

''No one will come at the library at this hour'' Harry answered and was about to kiss again.

''Harry, no please, we're in Hogwarts library right now, If someone comes here, then it would be a scandal'' Hermione whispers.

''Don't worry, relax, everything is going to be fine'' Harry said and started kissing her on the lips. Hermione hesitated at first but then kissed him back again. Hermione groaned when he presses his body hard against her. He then started kissing her intensely, biting and sucking her lips and her tongue.

''Potter….Granger…''

They broke apart and were shocked to see Draco Malfoy staring at them with a questioning and confused look.

''What the heck is going on with you two?'' Draco asked. Hermione looked ashamed a bit and Harry on the other hand, frowns at Malfoy.

''Please don't tell anything about this to anyone, Malfoy'' Harry pleaded.

Draco stares at Harry for a brief moment and then sighed.

''Fine, I won't but how long are you going to keep this secret away from others? Someone will definitely find out about this later'' Draco said gazing at them.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

''As long as we're alive'' Harry said.

Draco simply gazes at him so as Hermione.

ASPAHGOM

James and Lily were strolling around the Quidditch Pitch. They were waiting for their other teammates of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Today they will practice, well they have to, and cause tomorrow is their Upcoming Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff.

''They are late'' Lily said to James.

''Yup'' He nods in agreement and then saw Karl Jenkins and Polly Chapman walking towards their way.

''Jenkins, Polly, what are you doing? Please get out of here, The Gryffindor team is soon going to have their practice'' Lily told them.

''We are just strolling around Potter, and practice? Seems like your other team members are late'' Karl said while leering at Lily. Lily frowns at her.

''How are you James?'' Polly asked.

''Better, I am better without you'' he smirked. Polly scowls at him. Lily smiles at James slightly.

''I must say Potter, keep your eyes open, I believe that your brother has a thing for your girlfriend, If I was in your place I would have warned my brother to stay away from my Girl'' Karl Jenkins told. James glares at him.

''What do you mean by that? Do you know that Jenkins that you're doing nothing but saying loads of bollocks'' James shouted.

''He is absolutely right, you're loser brother has a Thing for Black, can't you see him staring at her all the time?'' Polly said with her loud voice.

''Trust me Chapman, you're going barmy day by day'' Lily said.

''Polly is right, now I won't blame your brother, no matter how weird Black is, she is surely a hot material'' Karl grinned cheekily. James face turned dark, he clenched his fist in anger.

''Let's get out of here, Karl, trust me, we are wasting our precious time here by talking with them'' Polly said haughtily and walked away from here with Karl.

Lily glares at them and said ''Don't listen to those fools, James''

James nodded while staring at them with narrowed eyes.

ASPAHGOM

''Hey there Rose''

Rose glances around, and notices a tall, blonde haired, very good looking guy grinning at her.

She exclaimed "Oh! It's you? Reg''

''Yeah, it's me, oh so are you expecting someone else apart from me? Don't tell me, is it Scorpius?'' Reg smirked.

Rose blushed ''No, uh, um, what do you want?''

''Nothing, Can't I even have a conversation with my Girlfriend's cousin?'' He told.

''Oh, I see'' Rose mumbled.

There was an awkward silence.

Reg broke it off by speaking first. ''So are you taking preparations for the upcoming Potions exam?''

''Yes, Indeed I am'' Rose stated. She looks at Reg and asked ''what about you?''

''Well, I am having problems regarding one, and I wanted help so….'' He paused.

''So you wanted help from me…?'' Rose studies him curiously. He looks just like Elsa. There is only one difference; his hair is a bit darker than her. Rose can't help but admit that, Reg is quite attractive.

Reg notices her gaze, and raised an eyebrow at her ''Um, Rose?''

Rose blushed again ''Uh, yes, If you want help from me, then I would be glad to help you.''

''Oh Thanks'' Reg said.

Lily was coming out of classroom 3A and then she notices Rose talking with Reg. Reg was smiling at her. Lily was about to call them but then stops by biting her cheek. She saw Reg was now hugging Rose. Lily pressed her lips together. What are they doing?

ASPAHGOM

''So Have you checked the Literature muggle books section?'' Theo asked to Scorpius. Scorpius looks at him and replied ''Yes, I checked.''

''So has anyone read that new book?'' He asked again.

Albus darted a glance. Scorpius looks at Theo and raised one eyebrow ''what book?''

''I think he's talking about that book, I guess it's a books about 'Lords' and 'Rings''' Reg drawls.

''I don't think so'' Thomas smirked.

Scorpius stares at Thomas with a puzzled book. ''Then what book is it?''

''The book is about more than romance, more than sex'' Theo hinted with a slight smirk.

Now Elsa, who was busy reading the transfiguration notes, frowns at them.

''You guys, can't you see I'm studying? Can you all please discuss about this later when I am not there'' Elsa told.

''We are not disturbing you, we are just discussing about a book'' Theo asserted.

''Wait, wait, Theo, I think I have read this book, is it that erotic book with what's that thing called SK or Bs'' Scorpius tried to remember.

Elsa looked annoyed now. She can't take this anymore. ''It's called BDSM'' she shouted. The other students in the library gave her strange, uncanny glances. Madam Pince clears her throat.

Elsa flushed in embarrassment. ''I am sorry'' She apologized meekly to Madam Pince who was giving her a disapproving glance. Theo was grinning at that. Reg chuckled but when Elsa glares at him, he became quiet. Elsa stood up shoves her book inside her bag and then walks away from there angrily.

''That was surely hilarious'' Albus snickered.

''Yup, you did it intentionally nah, Scor?'' Thomas asked Scorpius with a smirk.

''You think so'' Scorpius grinned mischievously.

''Madam Pince looked quite angry'' Kristoff informed.

The boys exchanged glances; their eyes were flickering with slight amusement. And then they started snorting happily again.

ASPAHGOM

Their exam was over, and now they are enjoying summer holidays quite happily. Scorpius and his Dad went for Fishing in Ontario, Albus is spending his holiday in the Burrow with the rest of his cousins, Thomas has gone to Long Mynd with his Grandma and his brother and his girlfriend, they will hike and do camping there, Reg is spending his holiday with Kristoff and Theo in Theo's house. And Elsa is spending her whole summer holiday by isolating herself in her room.

Elsa sighed ''I have nothing else to do apart from this, well Mum and Dad is not here, and Phineas is telling me to go out and have fun but still….''

'Hoot Hoot'

Elsa looked over at the window, she saw a brown colored owl pecking the window cane while holding a letter in its beak. Elsa walked over towards there and took the letter.

 _'Elsa,_

 _Meet me near the Muggle Park near the Grimmauld place at 4:00 P.M._

 _James'_

Elsa inwardly squealed in delight. But then why James wants to meet her suddenly?

ASPAHGOM

The park was bit crowded but still it was pleasant. There was a very big lake and the lake was full of swans. There were children playing Cricket in this park.

Elsa came here by apparating. She got her license three days ago. She waited for James more than half an hour. Then she saw him, waving at her. She smiles at him

''Hey, Why do you called me suddenly?'' Elsa asked.

''Um, I wanted to say something to you'' he said.

''You could've said that in the letter'' Elsa told.

''Well, I wanted to say it to you, face to face so''

Elsa stares at him, he looked a bit flustered.

Dark clouds appeared, and with them came cold, damp air. The flock of swans flew away after seeing the clouds.

''What? Please come again'' Elsa said. She couldn't believe what he heard.

''Let's break up'' he uttered with a straight face.

She looked bemused after hearing that.

''What did you just said?'' Elsa asked. ''You're joking.''

But he doesn't seem like joking.

''I'm not'' James said.

Her smile faltered.

''Why? What have I done?'' she asked. She felt her eyes burning.

''You haven't done anything, it's just me, I am bored with you'' he said bluntly.

She raised her eyebrow ''what? You're bored with me.''

''Yes, I am, I can't see any spark in this relationship, and I can't spend my life with one girl forever, I am sorry, besides there are other nicer guys in this whole ocean, I mean, look at my brother, I reckon he fancy you'' he said while giving her a fixed stare.

'' Him? Are you joking with me, we are friends, there's nothing more than that and nothing less than that and he has a girlfriend, you know that too'' Elsa told with a shaky voice.

''Friend, huh?'' He smirked humorlessly.

''You don't believe that, don't tell me you're breaking up with me because of that'' she furrows her brow.

''No, it's just, I am bored with you, you're really depressing and boring, I have lost my interest in you'' He drawled. ''I have found a very interesting girl, and I have asked her out yesterday.''

Elsa looked down. ''Oh, so that's it'' she said. Her eyes were full with tears. She glares at his back and then took out a stinking pellet from her pocket and throws it towards him. James gave a last glance at Elsa before fainting because of the bad odour which was coming out from that stinking ink.

Elsa smirks and shouted''Do you think that I'll easily let you go out of here''. And then walks away from there. She stopped near a tree. In rage, Elsa kicked the tree beside her only to get hurt.

''ouch'' she cried. It didn't hurt that much, not more than the wound he gave to her now.

''What's left with me now?'' said Elsa looking at the sky.

Then it started raining and thunder storm.

''Sod it all'' she shouted.

To Be Continued….


	22. Chapter 22: Soul Swap Potion

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: Check chapter 1 A/N and warnings. McGonagall is also the Headmistress of Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes College, everyone needs higher studies. Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry castle Is near the school castle and students can take General Bachelor Graduation, Hons, Major, Master degrees in all the Magical subjects like: Astronomy, Charms, D.A.D.A, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle studies, Potions, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Muggle Studies, and Study of Ancient Runes. The College has sports too. Check chapter 1 A/N. The College was established in 2016 by Minister of Magic Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. The College has no houses and it allows Foreign exchange students unlike school. { **Wish there was really a Hogwarts college and I wish I was a student of that college and then I would definitely take a Hons degree in Charms}**

Chapter 22

''What the Bloody Hell is this?'' Kristoff stares at Elsa in shock. Lily, Albus, Theo, Thomas, Scorpius had done the same expression like him while staring at Elsa. Elsa raised an eyebrow at them.

''What?'' She asked.

''Look at your hair, you dyed it Black'' Lily replied.

''I was bored'' she replied. ''So I changed it. I will change it into blonde again when I'll feel like''

''Aunt was shocked too just like you guys'' Reg told them.

''Well…Your hair is Black and so as your surname, so um, you remind me of Stubby Boardman now'' Kristoff snorted.

Elsa rolls her eyes and started staring at the beautiful view outside.

''So it's cool isn't this is our seventh and last year at School'' Theo said to them.

''It's cool more because I am the Head Boy'' Scorpius told while pointing at his Head Boy Badge. ''And Rose is the Head Girl.''

''And I am a prefect'' Lily said.

''That's Great'' Elsa smiles at her.

''But the more cool thing is this is our Newts year'' Thomas said cheerfully. Everyone gave a look to him. Suddenly, the train compartment slides open.

''Hey there'' James grins at them. Elsa frowns at him. He gulped nervously and then said ''So can I sit here?''

''Why are you asking? go ahead and take a seat'' Thomas told.

James then sat beside Albus.

''From today onwards I am a College student'' James grinned.

''A freshman'' Lily pointed.

''Yeah, hey Headmistress McGonagall has given me the offer to join the Unity Quidditch team of College as a Captain isn't that cool?'' James said haughtily.

''Yeah, whatever'' Albus rolls his eyes.

''By the way what are your subjects?'' Thomas asked.

''Major in Potions'' James said. ''Sirius is doing Hons in Arithmancy, Orion is doing the same, and Fred is taking Major course in D.A.D.A''

''Great'' Thomas told.

''I have to go'' Elsa said and got up from her seat and left the compartment.

''What happened with her suddenly?'' Kristoff asked.

James frowned. Albus and Lily stares at James with narrowed eyes.

ASPAHGOM

''James I need to talk with you'' James turns around and sees Albus and Lily. They were near an empty compartment.

''What is it?'' James asked.

''What have you done to her?'' Lily shouted.

''Why did you did that? I have heard everything from Reg'' Albus said staring at James.

''You should be happy, I have done you a favor right'' James Spats. Lily stares at him in disbelief. Albus narrows his eyes at him. And then James walks away from there.

''He has gone mental'' Albus said. Lily nodded.

ASPAHGOM

''Hey, Reg'' Elsa enters the Seventh Year Slytherin Male dorm. She saw Reg was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

''Hey, What's up?'' Reg raised an eyebrow.

''Can you give me your Charms book, I lost mine, can I borrow that book for some days?'' Elsa asked.

''Sure'' Reg told and passed her the book. Elsa then notices two muggle soda cans on Thomas's bed table.

Elsa took one can and opened it and started drinking that soda. Reg stares at her.

''You are drinking this without permission'' Reg told her. And he took another can and started drinking.

''You are doing the same too'' Elsa said while smirking at him.

And then Thomas and Albus entered the room along with Scorpius and Theo and Kristoff. Thomas notices Elsa and Reg drinking that cans. He stares at them in horror.

''What have you done?'' Thomas shouted.

Elsa and Reg exchanged confused glances. So as other occupants of the room.

''That's the soul swap potion'' Thomas yelled. ''I made that potion and kept it in the cans.''

''Oh, I never knew that you are so keen in doing experiments'' Theo said to Thomas.

''Soul swap potion? Don't tell me'' Albus stares at Reg and Elsa nervously.

And then suddenly, Elsa and Reg's face turned white, they were frozen for a moment.

Thomas gulped, Theo looks at Elsa and Reg curiously. Scorpius and Kristoff looked confused.

Elsa blinked and then stares at Reg and her eyes turned as wide as saucer ''I can see myself in front of me''

''Oh no'' Reg cried.

''Bloody Hell''

ASPAHGOM

 _I can't believe that I am a girl now and all thanks to my Best friend, Thomas, I am in Elsa's body, my sister's body, Damn,_ Reg cursed. _But I have always wondered Life as a Girl is not that bad…well I should enjoy my life as a Girl now._

An _d_ then Reg notices Elena, Glinda and Beatrice gossiping as usual.

''Hey Girls, are you going somewhere?'' Reg asked way too cheerfully.

Elena stares at Reg or Elsa warily and asked ''you're being weird Elsa, yes, actually we are thinking of going in Hogsmeade and doing shopping and then Beatrice decided that we should all have a makeover…well you won't go with us like usual''

''I want to go too, I want to have a makeover too'' Reg said cheerfully. Reg said that because he was a bit curious about the makeover thing. And Elsa is just way too boring, he has to admit that, and she really needs a makeover, _well…I am Elsa now_ , Reg thought. 

''Really'' Beatrice squeals in delight.

''I am so Happy'' Glinda cried in joy.

''You finally decided to be a girl at last'' Elena told. Reg gave them odd looks.

ASPAHGOM

Elsa (in Regs body currently) said ''How can you all sleep so peacefully, I was awake the whole night and thanks to Kristoff's snoring.''

''Well we are used to it'' Albus told.

''I wonder where is Reg? I am worried about him'' Theo said.

''By the way, Thomas, have you done making that counter potion?'' Scorpius asked.

''I need two more days'' Thomas replied.

''Two more days! Are you serious, Thomas? Oh no'' Elsa cried.

Albus gave her a sad smile. And then when his eyes fell upon doorway of the Great Hall, his jaw dropped. Scorpius looked shocked too, Theo frowned, Thomas looked bewildered and Kristoff was out of speech. Elsa stares at his friends raised an eyebrow at them.

''What's wrong with you all?'' Elsa asked. And then her eyes and mouth turned wide when she stares at the doorway.

She saw Reg (in her body) was wearing White crop top that was flashing her flat stomach and white shorts, a leather jacket and Goggles. Elena, Glinda and Beatrice were beside Reg and were smirking at her/him. The boys from other houses were whistling and grinning.

''Black you look sexy'' McLaggen smirked.

''I know, now get lost'' Reg said softly.

''What the hell is he doing with my body?'' Elsa send a death glare at Reg.

''Calm down Elsa'' Kristoff told her nervously.

''It's my entire fault'' Thomas told grimly.

''Yes it is, mate'' Scorpius added. Albus had a blank expression.

''Shut up guys'' Elsa shouted.

Lily walks towards Reg and said ''you look Hot, Elsa but…it's not your style''

''I know babe'' Reg winks at Lily. Lily raised an eyebrow. ''You're behaving like Reg Elsa, that's weird'' Lily told.

''Er, well'' _How could you be so idiot, Reg?_ Reg cursed himself. Reg then notices his sister (in his body) frowning at him and then he smirked.

He saw Polly Chapman walking towards his way.

''Hey, there, Black, trying to be popular by dressing up just like me, trust me, you're embarrassing yourself, Everyone knows that I am more popular than you'' Polly snorted at her. Anna was scowling beside Polly and shouted ''my sister is nothing but an attention seeking prat.''

''Chapman, you are popular because you run after boys, and I am popular because Boys runs after me'' Reg winked. Elena then points at the boys who were drooling at Reg in Elsa's body. Polly and Anna both lours at Reg. Reg then walk towards the Slytherin table where Elsa was glaring at him.

''You punctured my whole reputation'' Elsa shouted.

''I didn't, actually, I made you more popular, I mean, You were so boring before and look at you, sorry, me now, I look so stylish'' Reg grinned.

''You started this fight in your way, and I'll do it in my way, just wait and watch'' She growled and ran away from there.

''Reg, mate, why are you doing this?'' Kristoff asked.

''You made your sister angry, Mate'' Scorpius told.

''Oh really did I?'' Reg snickered.

''She will definitely take revenge'' Thomas stated.

ASPAHGOM

Reg was passing by the Quidditch pitch. And then he saw many girls were crowding the corner of the pitch. He saw Lily was there among the girls too and was glaring at someone. Reg frowns and then walks towards the crowds. He pushes some girls out of the way and was shocked to saw Elsa (in his body) without any shirt on, just in trousers, showing off the muscular toned six packs. Elsa was holding a pipe from which water was coming out and was spraying it all over herself/himself.

''Kyaa'' The girls cheered.

''Like what you see'' Elsa winked at them.

''Black, you have earned yourself a detention'' yelled Head Girl Rose.

''Really?'' Elsa winked.

Rose blushed furiously. Lily cried ''I hate you, Reg'' and ran away from there. Rose runs after her.

''What are you doing? Lily will hate me now, you have ruined my reputation'' Reg shouted.

''Just like you did mine'' Elsa said while curling her/ his lip into a smirk. ''And Lily is angry with her boyfriend, she is still my best friend.''

''I hate you, Elsa'' Reg shouted and dashes away from there.

''Reg, you are so Hot'' The girls squealed.

''I know babes'' Elsa winked at them.

ASPAHGOM

''I hate that Martha Bones, How dare she? She is dating Thomas, my prince'' Cried Veronica, a sixth year student from Hufflepuff.

''I know, Ronnie, that's why I am keeping this Love potion filled chocolate here, Martha sure will come in some minutes and eat this chocolate, once she'll eat this chocolate, she will definitely sneaks into that famous wizarding model's mansion which is near Hogsmeade and then'' Aurora Boot cackles. ''Then she will head straight into Azkaban Prison.''

Both of them snickered, and kept the chocolates in Martha's Quidditch locker room.

And then they walked away from there.

After some minutes, Reg entered the locker room.

''Martha are you there?'' Reg asked. _She told me she would be here_ , Reg thought. And then his eyes fell on the chocolates on the bench. Reg looked here and there and took one chocolate and ate it.

''It's tasty'' Reg grinned.

ASPAHGOM

Reg opens his eyes, he was lying in the sofa of the Slytherin common room. He saw Elsa staring at him in concern… _wait Elsa is back in her body._ Kristoff was there with her.

''You're back'' Reg told her.

''You're back too'' Elsa said. ''Thomas made the counter potion six hours ago and…'' she pauses.

''What happened? Elsa…I can't remember anything'' Reg asked.

''Well, Reg you were love potioned and sneaked into Roderick Brown's house and…well, he was really angry but he didn't called the Aurors as he was friend of Phineas after all, and he knew us, so…he called me…and…'' she paused again.

''Elsa….ugh, I am sorry, Elsa'' he cried.

''It's alright, it's not your fault, and …now we're back to normal so….'' Elsa said.

''Let's end this fight between us'' Reg said and held out his hand. Elsa took it and shooks it.

''Finally, we were so tired of you two and your bickers'' Kristoff said with a huff.

Elsa and Reg looks at each other and grins.

To Be Continued….


	23. Chapter 23: Excursion fun

Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

A/N: I will write the cursed child fanfic in the second sequel of this fic and frozen in the third sequel. I WILL END THIS FIC AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND WRITE A COOLER FIRST SEQUEL WHICH WILL INVOLVE TIME TURNERS, FOUNDERS, MARAUDERS, PEOPLE FROM NOSELESS ERA, NEWT SCAMANDERS ERA AND LOADS MORE LOL. ;)

Chapter 23

Albus enters the new bar & Restaurant at Hogsmeade. It was crowded and then he noticed Beatrice was sitting alone in rounded table. Albus walked there and sat across her.

''Hey there'' he grinned. '' I am Sorry for being late.''

''Hello, Al'' she greeted back. ''You're not late at all, by the way I have already ordered.''

''Oh thanks'' he then stares at the stage. A Jazz band was playing a song.

''Hey there'' Albus and Beatrice glances around to see Elsa and Lily waving at them. They were sitting at corner table. Rose and Roxanne were with them too.

''What are you doing here?'' Albus asked.

''We came here to here to enjoy a girls night'' Lily grinned.

''Yes, so you are on a date nah? Allison and Beatsie sitting together and will definitely kissssssss'' Elsa winked. Rose and Roxanne burst into a fit of giggles.

Beatrice blushes and smiles. Albus looked annoyed.

''Honestly, shut up'' Albus said and then looked at Beatrice.

''Don't mind her, Please'' Albus told her.

''it's alright'' Beatrice said while chuckling a bit.

''Now we need one guitarist, can anyone from the audience who is good at playing the guitar can come up the stage and play this song'' The Host said the name of the song.

''Yes, Elsa can play'' Lily cried.

''No, Lily, quiet'' Elsa whispered.

''Elsa, Elsa'' Lily, Rose and Roxanne shouted.

''Miss Elsa can you come up the stage and play the song in this rhythm Guitar while Mr. Bode will play the Trumpet'' The Host told.

Elsa looked at Lily, Rose and Roxanne and sighed and then climbed up the stage. She took the guitar and started to play the song.

The Audience applauded and some of them started dancing.

Albus grins at Elsa who was playing the guitar while making funny faces. The Trumpet man was also making funny faces too.

''Albus''

Albus stares at Beatrice who was frowning at him.

''I was calling you for more than five minutes, and all you do is…'' She stops. She looked really annoyed.

''Beatrice, I am sorry I was just a bit of absent minded'' Albus apologized meekly. Beatrice shooks her head and said with a huff ''I'm leaving''. She kept the money in the table and walks away from there. Albus trails after her hurriedly.

''Beatrice wait what's wrong with you?'' he asked.

''I am fine Al, it's you…you have been acting strangely, you just do nothing but stare at….Al…do you love me?'' she asked, giving him a fixed unblinking stare.

Albus takes a step back; he didn't know how to give a reply to this answer.

Beatrice smiles sadly and said ''I know you don't, I knew it from the first but still I didn't stopped myself, because I love you, Al…but I need to stop, let's end this, Al.''

''What? But—''

''I am leaving for New York, next week, My Dad has been transferred to MACUSA, so….I guess I am leaving with full of regrets but I must confess, I still love you even after knowing that your heart belongs to someone else and I will always'' she said softly and walks away from there.

Surprisingly, Albus didn't follow her.

ASPAHGOM

They were in Slughorn's potions class. Slughorn has told them to make the Polyjuice Potion but alas it's not going well. Thomas was partnered with Scorpius, Rose was partnered with Anna, Roxanne was partnered with Polly, Elsa was partnered with Albus, Reg was partnered with Kristoff, Theo was partnered with Hugo, Glinda and Louis were partnered with Stephen McLaggen.

''So we need to add the horn of bicorn'' Albus said while reading the book.

''You're holding the book upside down, besides you're doing it wrong, we need to add Leeches before Bicorn, bicorn is in the next part, first we need to add four leeches and then we need to add the mixture of crushed lacewing flies into the cauldron. And then heat them for thirty seconds'' Elsa corrected.

''Right…and then we add lemon'' Albus said while adding the lemon juice.

''Noooooooooo, Lemon was never a ingredient of this potion, what have you done?'' Elsa cried. She started stirring and because of extreme stirring, a loud explosion occurs.

BANG

All there was smoke, and dust.

''Merlins beard it's the sixth time you messed your potion, by the way where is Miss Black?'' Slughorn asked.

''What a loser can't even make a potion'' Polly Chapman grins.

''Shut Up, Chapman'' Roxanne said while glaring at Polly.

''Professor I am here'' Elsa said while coughing.

They all saw Elsa, full of dust and her hair turned Neon.

''I am afraid to say you need to visit the Hospital Wing'' Slughorn stated.

Elsa sighs and then glares at Albus who was staring at the window absentmindedly.

After class

''What's wrong with him?'' Elsa asked Reg.

Reg shrugged and replied ''I don't know.''

''I guess he is still sad about his break up with Beatrice'' Thomas reckoned.

''I can't understand, they were so good together, why did they broke up?'' Elsa said.

''Beatrice thinks that Al is in love with someone else'' Theo muttered softly.

''I beg your pardon, I didn't catch that'' Elsa said with a bemused expression.

''Theo said that Beatrice assumes that Albus is in love with another person'' Kristoff told.

''Is it true?'' Thomas raised an eyebrow at Scorpius. Scorpius nodded slowly.

'' He is really in love with someone else, okay I get that, but he should be happy right now, cause he is finally free right '' Reg told.

''Yeah, but he Is still sad because he kinda liked Beatrice and the person he loves right now is in love with another person…Love is sure complicated'' Scorpius said while taking a breath.

''I can guess and I actually know who is that person….its Thomas'' Elsa shouted loudly.

''What? You don't make sense'' Thomas retorted.

''I'm saying the truth, Albus still likes you….'' She pauses. ''I knew it from the very start just like Scorpius and Theo about his secret crush''

There was a silence.

''What? Don't tell me, it's true?'' Kristoff eyes turned wide and so as his mouth.

Theo paled and Scorpius scowls at Elsa. Thomas flushed in embarrassment.

''I never knew about this'' Reg told.

''Hey guys, can we end this here, Al will be fine don't worry, by the way have you packed your things?'' Theo tries to change the subject.

''Packing things, for what?'' Elsa raises an eyebrow.

''What? Have you forgotten about the excursion of Fifth year, Seventh year and College students in Durdle door beach, in Dorset?''

ASPAHGOM

They arrived at Dorset on Tuesday Morning. It's a One week excursion. They were staying at the Wizarding Hotel near the beach. Professor Draco Malfoy and Professor Neville Longbottom were sent along with the students. They were in charge here.

''So No one will go out after 10 P.M. and it's an order apart from that you can have fun all you want'' Draco grinned at the students.

''Yeah'' The Students cheered.

James, Thomas, Sirius 4, Orion, Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff, Louis, Hugo, Albus, Thomas, Fred were all sitting in the sofa in the reception while looking bored.

''Bloody Hell man, where are those hot foreign exchange veela students? I thought they'll come'' Kristoff asked James.

''Well….They have decided that they won't come'' James told gloomily.

''Oh no, I thought that I will enjoy but…'' Kristoff sighs dramatically. And then his eyes laid upon something which made him mutter 'Knockers'.

The other boys stare at Kristoff weirdly. They saw that he was staring at a beautiful girl, with luscious black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing blue crop top and black shorts and was holding a surfing boat. And she was walking towards their way.

''You must be all Hogwarts students, it's great to meet you juniors, I am Delphi Diggory'' she said while smiling at them.

James was the first one to got up and smiles coyly at her ''I am James Potter, you may have heard my name.''

''You are the son of Harry Potter that's so cool'' Delphi laughed.

''I am more cool'' Louis said while winking. ''Me too'' Hugo added while showing off a grin.

''I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I am really pleased to meet you'' Scorpius said while taking her left hand and planting a kiss on it.

''You're sly, Scor'' Reg muttered. Albus rolls his eyes at his friends. Thomas stares at Delphi with narrowed eyes and so as Theo. Albus raised an eyebrow at them.

''Hello there, my name is Kristoff Bjorgman Avery and I must say, you're beautiful'' Kristoff said bluntly.

''Oh thank you'' Delphi gave him a warm smile.

''Hello, I am Fred Weasley, and my father owns a joke shop in Diagon Alley, you can come there anytime you want and we will give you discount too'' Fred told.

''Oh I would love to'' Delphi smiles.

''Hey I am Sirius and this is Orion'' Sirius 4 said. Orion grins at Delphi.

''Oh Hello, well, I have to go now, if you don't mind'' Delphi said and walks away from there. But she winked at Albus before leaving, and only Albus noticed that. He felt his pants getting tight.

''Honestly, you guys are all Nutters'' Thomas said while shaking his head.

''After seeing such a hot girl, anyone would get mad'' James said dreamily. The others agrees and nods.

Clank Clank

They heard a noise. They turn around to see an old, greasy woman with a head band and many charmed necklaces on her neck. She was wearing black robes.

''Bloody Hell'' Kristoff mutters. The Old woman was staring at James directly. ''I can see your destiny, your future'' she said in a creepy way. The boys get frightened.

James scoffed and said ''I know my future very well, I will be rich, will be the best Quidditch player around the world and—''

''Hahaha, you foolish boy'' The woman cackles. ''Your life will in great peril after ten years, you will be married to a scary woman, will be tortured by your children''

''Hahahaha'' Sirius and Fred and Orion burst out in laughter. Albus also couldn't help but chuckles.

James looks frightened. ''Who is the scary woman?'' he said softly.

''She is right behind you'' The Scary woman smirked creepily. James slowly turns around and yelps loudly.

''You are blocking my path'' Elena Krum glares at him and pushed him lightly and walked away from there. He gulped and then looks at that woman and shouted ''you're as fraud as Trelawney'' and ran away from there.

''That was seriously funny'' Louis grinned. Hugo snorted.

The woman now stares at Albus directly and said in a low voice so that he could only hear ''you will never get the love of your life-.'' Albus raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at Scorpius. Albus scorned and then looks at her "He's my best mate, I don't-"

She smirked "Really, but the truth is the truth, you'll never get him but your first love will figure out and will love you back, you will get your first love back, and the two of you will end up together with two beautiful kids, but your son will be thrice the powerful than any famous sorcerer/wizard there were"

"First love, our powerful son?" Albus felt like throwing up. The old lady stared at Elsa who was chatting with Lily Luna Potter. He stared at the lady with wide eyes , she smirked again.

When her eyes lay on Thomas, her eyes flickered with fear, she screamed ''Grim, you're life is in Grim, run away from the Cursed Child.'' She said that and dashes away from there.

''What the bloody hell was that? Don't mind her, Thomas, she is barmy'' Kristoff told him.

Thomas frowns and then nodded.

''Cursed Child? I didn't understand that'' Albus thought. He saw Scorpius staring at Thomas with concern.

He narrows his eyes.

''Something is definitely wrong''

ASPAHGOM

''Hey guys let's play something'' Rose said.

''Hey how about Truth or Dare?'' Lily suggested while wiggling her eyebrows.

''That's cool'' Hugo replied.

They all sat on the sandy ground, sitting in a circle. It was night time, and the beach looked really beautiful.

''What a stupid and childish game'' Thomas said.

''It's a muggle game, right?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes'' Lily nodded. Hugo was the first one to spin the bottle. It stopped while pointing at James.

''James, hug Truth or dare?'' Hugo winked.

James gulped and said ''Truth.''

Hugo grinned mischievously and said ''James, is it true that you and Polly…you know what?''

''No, it was a lie, she made it up'' James replied.

''oh, now spin the bottle'' James spun the bottle and it pointed at Lily this time.

''Lily'' James snickered. Lily frowns at him nervously.

''Truth''

''Good, Is it true that you once had a crush on Teddy?'' James asked.

Everyone stares at Lily. Especially Reg, he was staring at her curiously with a fixed gaze. Lily closed her eyes and nodded slowly.

''It was a childhood crush but now I like…Reg'' Lily blushed.

''Ooooooooo'' Louis and Hugo whistled. James looked irritated and Reg turned crimson.

And then Lily spun the bottle and it pointed at Albus. Lily smirks.

Albus scowls a bit.

''Dare''

''Fine, Al…I dare you to kiss Scorpius on his cheek''

Theo chuckles, so as Kristoff and Thomas. Scorpius turned pale, and Albus was green in color.

''I hate you Lily'' Albus muttered.

''I love you too'' Lily grins.

Albus got up and gave a small peck on Scorpius left cheek. Scorpius frowns at Kristoff who was chuckling loudly. James, Sirius 4, Orion, Fred applauded. Anna and Rose burst into a fit of giggle. Elsa felt this whole situation amusing.

Albus spun the bottle and now its crook points at Elsa. Albus stares at her and smirks.

''Truth or Dare?''

Elsa paces a bit, bites her lip and said ''Dare.''

''Then I dare you to kiss Rose on the lips''

Elsa turned scarlet and Rose looked pale.

''What the bloody hell with this dare? Al'' Scorpius yelled. Albus smirked.

''Kiss the girl'' Theo and Thomas shouted.

''And you two are supporting'' Scorpius scowls at them.

Elsa stood up and sits beside Rose and leaned forward and kissed her. They broke apart and looked disgusted. Scorpius glares at Elsa.

Elsa spun the bottle while pointed at Kristoff. Kristoff took dare nervously.

''Kris, I dare you to do a Tango with Albus'' Elsa smirks. Kristoff scorns and Albus frown at Elsa. Well, they really did a Tango. Everyone applauded and enjoyed their dance.

Now Kristoff spun the bottle which landed on Elsa. Elsa glares at the bottle. Kristoff smirks at Elsa like an Evil witch.

''Kris, would you mind giving me the chance to ask Elsa?'' Albus asked.

''I would be glad to, Please'' Kristoff answered.

Albus grins.

''Dare''

Albus stood up and sat beside Elsa and whispers into her ear. Elsa turned red furiously.

''I hate you'' she shouted and ran away from there.

''What have you said to her?'' Scorpius asked.

Albus smirks in answer.

ASPAHGOM

The bar of the wizarding hotel is filled with students. A wizarding dance song was playing.

Louis and Hugo were having a drinking competition with Asterix and Dexter Patil. James was talking with his new girlfriend Coraline Summers.

Scorpius was snogging with Rose in the corner.

Lily and Elsa were dancing in the dance floor. Elsa was completely drunk with Fire whiskey. That's why she was dancing like a paralyzed rat. Elsa then after sometime, forced Scorpius, Reg, Theo, Thomas to join with them in the dance floor. When Albus came to the dance floor they all fainted because of extreme consumption of Fire whiskey.

Albus frowns at them.

ASPAHGOM

The six broom rose higher up the sky, about hundred feet higher. The beach looks so beautiful from so high up the sky. The View is spectacular. Albus felt like he was near to the clouds to the heaven.

''So we'll jump from here, right?'' Thomas asked with a wavering voice.

''Yeah'' Albus nods nervously.

''Are you sure, Scor?'' Reg utters. He looked really pale.

''Reg, be brave, let's do it'' Scorpius shouted.

''Guys If I die, please take care of Sven'' Kristoff cried dramatically.

''Yeah we will'' Theo replied.

''Let's jump, one, two, three'' Scorpius screamed. And they all let go of their broom and jumped. They were falling just like raindrops.

''Yeah, it's cool'' Scorpius screamed.

Albus starts to shake his hands and legs.

And then they hit the water surface just like a hard rock. Albus's body twists, it hurts a bit but it was sure fun. They swam towards the shore.

''Wow, it was so amazing'' Reg eyes shone up with excitement.

''yes'' Thomas has to admit that.

Albus sat on the bench chair, James was sitting beside him with his girlfriend. And they were snogging. Albus rolls his eyes at them.

The sea looked beautiful; he stares at the waves crashing the sea shore. And the sea breeze was pleasant and relaxing too. He saw many students were swimming in the sea along with their friends and having fun. Many of the students were climbing up the arch cliff and jumping into the water from there. Many of the students were just sitting on the benches and watching the sea. And some of them were walking along the shore.

Scorpius sat on the bench next to Albus and said ''I am waiting for Rose she said she will be coming. Oh there she is.'' Scorpius grins at Rose who was walking towards his way. She was wearing an Orange stripe bikini or bathing costume which fits her body perfectly.

''So wanna swim?'' She asked Scorpius.

''Sure'' Scorpius said who looked very chuffed. He holds Rose hands and they walk towards the sea shore.

''Honestly, Scor can be an idiot sometimes''.

Albus saw Reg, he was eating a Candy floss, and then he sat on the place where Scorpius was sitting some minutes ago.

''So have you heard about the news of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange?'' Reg asked.

''Nope, I didn't, what news—" Albus was stopped by Lily who suddenly appeared there. She was wearing a black colored bikini or bathing costume.

''What the hell are you wearing? People are watching, you can't wear it, you're too little to wear it, these are for old women and you're a little girl, you're my little sister'' James shouted.

Lily rolls her eyes at James and muttered ''Go boil your head.''

James frowns and walked away from there with his girlfriend.

''So where is your best buddy? Don't tell me, she got scared and ran away'' Albus taunted. Reg raised an eyebrow at Albus.

Lily scorned and said ''She will keep the dare, Elsa.'' Lily called.

And then they were stunned to see Elsa walking towards their way nervously, blushing furiously. She was wearing a blue bikini and her waist was wrapped with a yellow cloth.

''I hate you'' she glares at Albus.

''Oh really, glad to know that'' he grinned mischievously. She sat on the seat where James was sitting a while ago.

''Hey Reg, let's go towards the hills'' Lily said.

''But I want to rest a bit'' Reg replied.

''Oh Reg, please'' Lily pleads. Reg sighed and got up from his seat.

''Fine, let's go'' he said with a huff. Lily smirks and they walk away from there.

Albus stares at the retreating figure of Reg and Lily and then looks at Elsa.

''Reg was telling me about the news of Rodolphus Lestrange but Lily interrupted so, do you know about the news?'' He asked.

She said with a fixed stare ''No, I don't.''

''Hey, you're still angry with me for giving you this dare, come on, _mate''_ he grinned. Elsa frowns at him.

''Hey don't be mad, cause you know that you deserve it for making me doing a tango with Kristoff'' Albus told her.

''I did that because you made me kiss Rose'' She said with a scowl.

''Hey…please don't be mad, and I don't regret giving you this dare, cause you look really beautiful'' he said bluntly. She gazes at him surprisingly.

He flushes in embarrassment and looks away. 'What the heck did I said?' he thought.

The beach looked more beautiful during night. The night sky was filled with starts. It looked really fantastic.

''So Reg you were telling me about the news of Rodolphus Lestrange?'' Albus asked.

Scorpius stares at Reg curiously. Reg looked at them and said ''The Lestrange's have escaped the Azkaban you guys know that, right?''

''Yeah, everyone knows that'' Kristoff replied.

''But do you know about the Crimson soul gem?'' Reg told.

''it's a myth, there's no such gem with healing powers, I mean come on, a stone which can heal which has been completely destroyed is just full of rubbish'' Scorpius said.

''It's not a myth, and it was real, the stone was kept hidden in the department of Mysteries, but unfortunately it was stolen and my Brother doubts that it must be the work of an Unspeakable…and he thinks that Lestrange was behind it too, well, my brother says that…the gem has the ability to heal any destroyed object and my brother fears that Lestrange will use it to the destroyed horcruxes'' Reg told them all.

''If the horcrux is healed again, then we will destroy it again'' Kristoff drawled.

''Kris…it does not only have the ability to heal, if it is used on the horcrux then…no one will be able to destroy the horcrux after that…and not only that…there might be a chance that it can also resurrect Voldemort back to life again'' Reg said gloomily.

Their faces turned grim.

''What are you talking about, Reg? Voldemort is dead for good, he is enjoying life there in heaven or hell, why would someone give pain by bringing him back, and it is impossible to bring back dead people'' Thomas told. Albus rubbed his chin furrowed his brows and stares at Reg with narrowed eyes.

''If a ministry worker has stolen it, then there might be a possibility…that it is still in the ministry…not in the department of Mysteries but somewhere….'' Albus said then his eyes flickered with sudden excitement.

''Guys I have a great Idea''

To Be Continued….


	24. Chapter 24: The End

_**Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own Frozen, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. ROWLING AND WARNER BROTHERS AND FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Chapter 24

Seven cloaked figures walked near the streets of London. One of them is a guy with beard and sun glasses, another of them was a woman with black hair, her bangs hiding half of her face and the other man was a old man with long green hair and another was man with blonde hair and the other two were dressed as guards of the ministry. People were staring at them weirdly.

''This is the worst idea ever'' the woman with black hair frowns.

''I agree with her, Al'' the man with beard told.

''Come on Scor'' the person with hooded mask said. ''The Thief must have hidden the stone somewhere inside the Ministry and we need to find it as soon as we can.''

They walked towards a phone booth. Scorpius looks around cautiously.

''First I will go there'' Scorpius told. He entered the Phone booth; Elsa followed him and closed the door.

''Magic'' Elsa said.

''six, two, four, four, two'' Scorpius started dialing the numbers. He picked up the phone.

'Welcome to Ministry of Magic, Please state your business' said the telephone.

''I am Dawlish'' Scorpius who has polyjuiced as Dawlish tried to imitate his voice.

''Please stand by'' the voice replied.

After that the whole phone booth sinks to the ground.

''Well, it worked'' Elsa grinned. Scorpius stared at the telephone with shock. She waved Albus from the inside of the booth as it was sinking downwards.

''So where are we going to go?'' Reg asked.

''To The Department of Magical law enforcement then to the Department of Magic'' Albus said.

They walked towards a public Loo. They entered the men's one.

Albus and Reg, Thomas and Kristoff and Theo enter; glance around, then, seeing as everyone else is doing so, they also slip into cubicles.

He stares at the toilet in disgust and sighs.

ASPAHGOM

''Department of Mysteries'' the woman voice of the Lift announced.

The department of mysteries is quite abandoned.

''Where is everyone?'' Elsa asked.

''I guess it's lunch time now'' Scorpius said.

They stared at the department, it was really very large.

''My future office'' Elsa grinned. Scorpius stared oddly at her. ''You want to be an Unspeakable'' he said.

''Yeah, is that bad?'' asked Elsa.

''No'' Scorpius muttered.

They walked towards the Brain room. The room was long and rectangular in shape. The room was lit by a very low light. The room was filled with tanks consist of brains in a green potion.

''Ugh, this room is gross'' Elsa said.

Scorpius frowned. Elsa tried to touch the tanks.

''Don't touch them or they will attack'' Scorpius warns. Elsa stares at him nervously, and nods her head slowly.

Elsa walked to the corner and saw lots of brains dropped everywhere. Elsa felt like puking.

''Scor, let's get out of here, I'm feeling sick'' Elsa said in a weak voice.

Scorpius glances at her and nodded ''Fine, let's go, there's no sign of any artifact or any expensive object here, this room is filled with brains only.''

They left the room and walked towards a locked room.

''Love chamber'' Elsa reads. ''It's locked'' Scorpius said.

He saw another hall in the left.

''Don't go there, that's the death chamber'' Scorpius said to Elsa who was about to walks towards there.

They passed many door including Hall of Prophecy, time Room, space chamber, thought chamber, mystery chamber, world chamber, secret magic chamber, Black hole chamber, Science room, Eye of Myths, Worm hole room, Runes Biology, Destruction Chamber, Invisible chamber, Dimensional room, Weird Alternation etc.

Then they stopped in front of the chamber, the Daydream/Nightmare chamber. The door was rainbow in color and had a large knob.

''Alohomora'' Elsa mutters.

The door opened. They entered the chamber, the chamber really very big and are filled with pots and bowls.

''Don't touch any of it'' Scorpius told.

'Okay' Elsa said.

Instantly, the room changed into a restaurant filled with pink, love shaped balloons. The occupants of these restaurants were some wizards and witches, centaurs and other being, the fairies were the waitress.

''Scorpius'' Elsa called. Scorpius frowns in answer.

''Hello there'' said a fairy. She was really very beautiful, with golden hair, purple colored eyes, and full pouty lips. Scorpius stared at her in awe. Elsa nudged him and leaned closer and whispered ''don't get distracted''

''Yeah, I know'' Scorpius nodded.

''So why don't you sit?'' asked the fairy.

''We don't feel so'' Elsa replied.

''Wanna eat something?'' asked the fairy softly.

''Yeah, chocolate—'' Elsa was about to say that but Scorpius kept a hand on her mouth and said ''Nothing''

''What are you doing?'' Scorpius scowls at her.

''But why? I am hungry'' Elsa told.

The room started to shake. The fairies and every occupants staring to developed into faceless demons with antlers.

Scorpius face turned pale, he grimaces ''what the hell are these?''

Elsa gasped, her eyes flickered with fear.

The room was changing into a dark place full of blood.

''We want your blood'' one of the demons shrieked.

''No'' Elsa shouted. She took Scorpius's by his hand, who turned frozen out of fear.

They quickly dashes towards the exit door but some of the demons suddenly appears in front of them.

''Enough is enough, Confringo'' muttered Elsa raising her wand towards the demons. The demons exploded into ashes. ''Bombarda Maxima'' shouted Elsa towards the exit door.

The ashes were turning into more demons. The demons were attacking her and Scorpius from behind shooting poisons and curses from their antlers.

They took turn in the right hall and then the center hall. They saw that there was no hall left but a door. They stood in front of the door.

The demons completely surrounded them and there was no way to escape.

''Now who is going to save you'' shouted the fairy demon. They all attacked them and then Elsa and Scorpius quickly opened the door.

Hot air came out, and sucked the demons inside of the room.

Boom

There were sounds of explosions inside. Elsa and Scorpius closed the door. All the demons vanish.

''Well the destruction room really helped us'' Elsa said while taking heavy breaths.

''Yeah…we've got to find Al now'' Scorpius replied.

ASPAHGOM

They walked towards the passageway and saw Kristoff, Albus, Theodore, Thomas and Reg.

''Have you found anything there?'' Albus asked them.

Elsa and Scorpius exchanged nervous glances and then Elsa said

''No…we didn't but we've got meet with many strange, cheerful fairy demons.''

Reg raised her eyebrows at her.

And suddenly,

Shsaaaaaaaaaa, shsaaaaaaaaaa

''What's that sound?'' Elsa asked while knitting her eyebrows.

''It's coming from the door at the end of this hallway'' Thomas whispered.

Thomas raised his wand and all lights were gone, and then a small ball of light formed.

''Let's go follow me'' Thomas told his friends.

They trail Thomas as he entered the room. The room was dark, pitch black. But thanks to Thomas's Twilight, they could see some parts of the room.

''Guys, look'' Elsa cried. She was pointing at a Purple colored stone, looked almost like an Amethyst but more glorious. It was floating in the midst of the room and it was emitting a pink, gleamy light.

''Not so soon, Children'' a shrilly woman's voice murders the silence.

Albus, Thomas, Reg, Theo, Kristoff, Elsa, Scorpius looked horrified.

Lights started to lit everywhere. They saw that they are in a room filled with large holes. The Room was surrounded by Glass sheets. They saw Umbridge outside the glass sheet; she was using the sonorus charm to speak with them.

''You are all caught inside the Glass room, there is no way to escape, now 3, 2, 1, Drown them'' Umbridge Commanded.

From the large holes high currents of water started to flow. The room was starting to fill with water. They were now under water holding their breath. In this way, they are definitely going to drown just like a broken ship.

Albus pointed his wand towards the glass ball and used 'Accio' non-verbally.

''Bombarda Maxima'' Albus points it to the glass sheet. But the glass sheet was not breaking.

He saw Elsa was waving her hand and then started pointing her hand at a small door at the edge of the room.

They swam towards the door and Elsa opened it using the unlocking charm. They entered the room while floating in the water. This large room was also filled with heavy current water. But they saw a cart and dilapidated rails which was like a roller coaster floating above the water. They swam upwards and climbed up on the cart.

''Well, we are saved'' Kristoff sighs in relief.

''I don't think so'' Elsa gasped while pointing at the huge waves of Heavy current water which was coming towards their way.

Albus quickly grabbed the steering wheel of the cart and then the cart started to move in the rickety rails, they saw the heavy current water was coming towards their way.

''Albus fast'' Thomas shouted. The other's too joined him.

The seats and cart was trembling and quivering, the cart hurtles and then stops, Albus tried to move it by gripping the steering wheel more tightly but it was doing nothing but oscillating back and forth and back and forth. They looked terrified.

The heavy current huge waves of water were going to engulf them soon.

Albus closed his eyes. After some seconds, he felt that he was still alive. What?

He opened his eyes, and saw Elsa freezing the whole water while waving her hand and her wand, she was trembling it was hard to control and then after some time, the water froze into ice completely and in an instant, it bursted and exploded into millions of snowflakes.

They took heavy, swallowing breaths. They felt the cart was moving on its own, they saw that the cart was moving downwards and then it fastened, they were now in a chamber, and then they exited and saw themselves in the rocky area, they can see the bright sky and the bright sun shone upon them. The speed of the cart slows down, the shaky rails now ended. The cart crumbles, slinging and finally dropping them and they were now falling into the molten river of Lava downwards. Their scream was mixed with the explosions of the hot lava.

And then, Scorpius turning himself into a large Hebridean black dragon instantly and saved Albus and Reg, Kristoff, Thomas and Theo. Elsa transformed herself into her Animagus form which is a Phoenix.

They all fly high above the sky. They were above several hundred feets. They were now in a snowy forest; the forest was surrounded by a frosty lake.

''Scorpius, drop us now'' Albus told. Scorpius circles lower and lower. Elsa followed him. He dropped them in the snowy ground of the forest. It didn't hurt them that much; the snow was like a pillow.

Elsa slowly landed on the soft ground and transforms back to her real form and so as Scorpius. Scorpius looks at the sky. It was twilight now.

''Well, that was fun'' Kristoff grins faintly. Scorpius stares at Kristoff curiously.

Then suddenly, they heard movement. They saw shadows emerging from the dark and then the figures were none other than Dwarves well, Half wizard-half dwarves. They were holding wands.

''You have the stone, Umbridge told us, give that back'' One of the Dwarf snarls.

Albus and Thomas glances at each other and took their wands out and points at the Dwarves. They started to shoot jinxes and hexes towards them. The dwarves fought them back too. Soon, Reg, Theo and Elsa join Albus and Thomas too. Except Scorpius who was staring at Kristoff with concern.

Scorpius stares at the sky in horror, it was full moon now. The moonlight reflects on the frozen lake.

Kristoff dropped his wand. He was paling. He forgot to take the Wolfsbane potion, don't tell me? Scorpius thought.

Kristoff twitches, bristles started to poke from Kristoff's skin. Kristoff howled and then turned into a wild dog type of thing, he is a Werewolf now. He growled at the Dwarves and started to attack them. The Dwarves quickly apparated away from there. Kristoff's eyes were blazing in rage. He then glances towards his friends.

''Kris….mate'' Thomas said in a shaky voice.

Kristoff howled.

''Kristoff, calm down, Please'' Scorpius Shouted. He then took his Animagus form and started to help him.

Reg took his Animagus form which is a Unicorn. Kristoff was running towards Al's way to harm him but Theo took his Animagus monkey form and distracted him.

''Al this is our time, let's go and destroy the stone'' Elsa whispered.

''yeah'' Albus nods with agreement while staring at Kristoff warily.

''Let's go, Al'' said Elsa. And they ran towards the dark forest. Flashing past the dark and mysterious trees, they paused. They were now at the edge of the forest. They stood near a Beech tree.

Albus took out the stone from his pocket.

''So what are you waiting for, stab it now'' Elsa told.

Albus nods and took out the Basilisk fang which he stole it from his Aunt Hermione's house. He has heard that the basilisk fang contains venom which can destroy any object, that's why he thought that it can also destroy this stone.

He was about to stab but then they saw bright gleams flashes of eyes in the bushes. Flashes of white darts through the woods. And they are all wolves. There were about ten of them.

''We are going to be dead meat'' Elsa said, terror overtook her face.

''Run'' Albus shouted. They ran through the dark forest, the wolves were all running behind them.

''Confringo'' Elsa pointed her wand towards the wolves. But no explosion came out.

''What, the magic is not affecting these wolves'' Elsa told while staring at Albus.

Albus gave her a confused glance. He then stares at the stone; it was emitting that pink light again.

''It's the stone's illusion, it's protecting itself'' Albus said to her.

They hide behind a big dark tree. ''What the hell are these?'' Albus shouted. Elsa gazes at where he is pointing.

''Moondew flowers'' she said.

''No, those dancing thing'' Albus told. He looked perplexed.

They saw goat like creature with four legs, and very pale skin were dancing.

''They are mooncalves, they only come out of its hiding in the moonlight, they are dancing hmm, I think they are mating'' Elsa said while blushing.

''Great! Hungry wolves, mating mooncalves, now what next Shrieking Banshees'' Albus mutters in an angry voice.

They saw that the mooncalves running away towards its hiding.

''Why are they running away?'' Elsa asked.

They looked behind and saw the wolves.

Their eyes were gleaming towards them hungrily.

''Ugh, whats gonna happen now?'' Elsa gulped.

When the wolves tried to attack a large creature came in front of them, scaring them away.

''Kristoff'' Elsa cried.

Kristoff stared at them hauntingly.

''Oh man, Kris, listen you're you, listen to the inner you'' Albus shouted. Kristoff howled and they freeze.

''Uh oh, please don't hurt us'' Elsa told. The werewolf attacked them.

But then suddenly, the trees shake with fury when strong wind blows. Albus saw Reg, Thomas, Scorpius and Theo all in their Animagus form appears in front of them. Thomas in his Animagus form strangles Kristoff lightly with his snake body. Reg attacked him with his horn.

''we have to destroy it now'' Albus shouted. He then stabbed the stone.

BANG! A defeaning explosion with smoke took place. Kristoff stopped on its own with fear.

They gasped for fresh air, the smoke was toxic.

Thomas transformed back from his original form and raised his wand towards Kristoff and stunned him and then tied him with ropes to the tree.

At Midnight, the moon hides behind the clouds, Kristoff returns back to normal and was sleeping.

It was Albus and Scorpius who was guarding them and others were all sleeping soundly.

Albus stared at Scorpius who was staring at a blank space.

''Hey…Draco and Neville will be definitely mad with us and so as Dad'' Scorpius said nervously.

''Yeah but when we will told them the truth —'' Albus stops Scorpius and said ''they will be more mad.'' Scorpius looks at him for a brief moment and nods.

''It's a great thing''

Albus gazes at Scorpius who was staring at Albus. ''it's a great thing that I have met you on that train ride…I am glad to have a Best friend like you.''

''Yeah, I am glad too, Scor'' Albus replied.

''Sometimes I wonder, are we really misfits?'' Scorpius asked.

Albus nods ''Yes we are, cause normal people wouldn't have taken such risks like us.''

Scorpius looks at Albus and grins.

He grinned back.

The End….

A/N: Goodbye…..I am bored…


End file.
